Exorcist Project
by strytch
Summary: O mundo corre risco de ser destruído mais uma vez. Os únicos que podem impedir essa destruição são os Exorcistas. Você está pronto para escolher seu lado nessa guerra? Fic Interativa. .::Fichas Fechadas Temporariamente::. U.A ::.Capítulo 7 ON.::
1. Modelo de Ficha

Exorcist Project

**Exorcist Project**

- Fanfic Interativa baseada na obra de Katsura Hoshino -

_Tudo começou há muito tempo atrás..._

'_... Quando um cubo foi encontrado. Com ele as trevas foram destruídas para salvar as gerações futuras. Porém, um dia aqueles que trazem o desastre e a ruína se levantarão mais uma vez. Com o objetivo de prevenir isso, uma mensagem foi deixada para os homens._

_O quê a mensagem continha era uma instrução de como utilizar os "Conteúdos". O cubo, que uma vez destruiu as trevas, era chamado de "Cristal de Deus" e continha um poder misterioso. Esse cubo era o próprio "Conteúdo", o "Conteúdo" que nós chamamos de __**Innocence**__. _

_O criador desse cubo usou o poder da Innocence para lutar e derrotar o __**Conde do Milênio**__. Mas no fim, o mundo acabou destruído. Esse acontecimento ficou conhecido no Antigo Testamento como "O Grande Dilúvio de __**Noah**__". Porém, o cubo se refere a isso como "Os Três Dias de Trevas". Nesse dilúvio a Innocence foi dividida em __**109**__ pedaços e eles foram espalhados por todo o mundo._

_O cubo também diz que o mundo será levado ao seu fim uma vez mais pelo Conde do Milênio. E como previsto, o Conde retornou. Ele tem o poder de criar __**Akumas, **__que são usados para combater os possuidores compatíveis das Innocence, os __**Exorcistas**__._

_Então, se a Innocence é branca, também existe algo que é negro. E os Akuma são feitos dessa matéria negra. O Conde está procurando pela Innocence novamente para destruí-la._

_Por isso a __**Ordem Negra**__ foi criada, ela tem como objetivos: acordar e reunir todos aqueles com uma Innocence adormecida dentro deles e acumular força o suficiente para derrotar o Conde. Antes que o Conde destrua o mundo.'_

-x-x-x-

**- Detalhes:** (Pequenas explicações que precisarão para fazer as fichas)

**Exorcistas** – Aqueles escolhidos por Deus. Eles existem para caçar os Akumas. Somente eles são compatíveis com as Innocence, e podem transformá-la em uma arma anti-akuma. Existem dois tipos de Armas anti-akuma.

Tipo Parasita: Um tipo raro de arma anti-akuma, o fragmento da Innocence "vive" dentro do corpo do Exorcista. Embora a arma transforme certa parte do corpo da pessoa, a Inocência pode aumentar a agilidade e o poder mental da pessoa infectada. Exorcistas do tipo parasita são imunes ao veneno proveniente dos ataques dos Akumas.

Tipo Equipamento: O tipo mais comum de Innocence. A innocence é forjada em armas externas que é facilmente adaptada a seus donos. Armas anti-Akuma do tipo equipamento necessitam de muito menos energia para serem usadas, já que estão separadas do corpo do usuário.

( Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Temari, Kankurou, Sandaime, Hidan, Sai, Kiba, Hinata... )

**Generais Exorcistas** (1 vaga) – Cinco Exorcistas da Ordem Negra, que possuem uma sincronização acima de 100 com suas Innocence. Vagam pelo mundo recolhendo as Innocence e pessoas compatíveis com as mesmas.

( Jiraiya, Tsunade, Pain, Deidara )

**Cientistas** – Trabalham pesquisando e controlando a Ordem Negra. Eles são os responsáveis por tudo lá. Unem as Innocence a armas externas para que fiquem próprias ao uso do Exorcista, fazem manutenção dessas armas, são os médicos da Ordem, pesquisam todos os fenômenos estranhos, designam as missões aos Exorcistas e etc.

( Hyuuga Neji, Mitarashi Anko, Gaara, Karin, Sasori... )

**Akumas** – Uma mistura de máquina, alma e desespero, são dessas três coisas que o Akuma é feito. São soldados na guerra contra os exorcistas e são controlados pelo Conde do Milênio e pelo Clã de Noah. Sua única fraqueza é a Innocence. Aumentam de nível ao matar muitas pessoas, ocorrendo transformações, tanto no poder, quanto na aparência. Podem assumir uma forma humana.

**Clã de Noah** (vagas fechadas) – Pessoas que herdaram os genes de Noah (Noé), representam coisas diferentes e querem a destruição da humanidade assim como o Conde do Milênio. Vivem vidas normais e têm suas identidades escondidas, o Conde os reúne de tempos em tempos. Dizem ser humanos evoluídos e os verdadeiros apóstolos de Deus. Tem poderes extraordinários e agilidade sobre-humana. Odeiam os exorcistas e querem o fim deles. Cada um dos Noah representa algo:

- lúxuria; prazer (Itachi Uchiha); laços; sonhos; ira (Kakuzu).

-x-x-x-

**- Modelo de Ficha:**

Nome: _na ordem nome-sobrenome_

Idade: _no mínimo 15 anos_

Ocupação: _Exorcista/Cientista/General/Noah –_se for Noah diga o que deseja representar-

Nacionalidade: _a fic se passa na Europa, mas você pode ser de qualquer lugar do mundo._

Aparência: _como é sua personagem fisicamente e as roupas que costuma usar._

Personalidade: _aqui quero saber todo o psicológico do personagem, como se porta com as pessoas, o que pensa sobre a guerra,-se for Exorcista- o que acha de morar na Ordem. -Se for um Noah-, o que acha do Conde do Milênio –se for um general- gosta do que faz? e etc._

História: _conte-me sua história. Flashbacks serão essências ao desenvolvimento da fic._

Arma Anti-Akuma: - para exorcistas/generais - _sim, as armas têm nomes, em inglês basicamente. Caso não saiba escreva em português e eu mudo. Descreva-a também, sua forma e etc._ _Só pode ter UMA arma. _Ex: sua arma é um par de botas – tipo equipamento – Dark Boots

Poder: - para exorcistas/generais - _o poder da sua arma._

_Obs: os Noah também terão poderes, mas serei eu que irei escolhê-los ;D_

Par: _cinco opções em ordem de preferência. Todos estão vagos __menos_ _o Sasori. _

Como ele trata você: _como o par age quando está próximo de você, como é a relação de vocês._

Como você o trata:

O que ele acha de você: _o quê ele sente quando te vê, o que ele acha de você._

O que você acha dele:

Observações finais: _algo que queira dizer sobre sua personagem e que não pôde em nenhum dos outros espaços._

Posso mudar algo em sua ficha? _Provavelmente acabarei mudando pequenas coisas para que sua ficha se encaixe na história e etc._

Aceita ficar sem par? _Essa fic não será totalmente romântica, terá mais ação, suspense e coisas do tipo, portanto é provável que não haja muito tempo para casais e etc._

Aceita morrer? _É uma guerra. Pessoas morrem. Claro que não matarei personagens que não participaram efetivamente da história e panz. Prometo que quem morrer terá uma morte digna :x_

-x-x-x-

**- Esclarecimentos Finais:**

Os personagens para par estão lá em cima, logo abaixo das ocupações dos mesmos. Podem escolher outros que eu provavelmente esqueci de citar aí vejo se coloco ele ou não.

Onde não há um número de vagas especificado é porque as vagas são ilimitadas.

Não sei quantas fichas irei escolher.

Provavelmente quem não assistiu D.Gray-Man não entendeu muito sobre a história, mesmo com os detalhes que dei. Não se preocupe, tudo será esclarecido com calma durante a fic.

Estarei fazendo atualizações da fic de 15 em 15 dias aproximadamente. Com exceção de quando estiver em provas. xD

Espero muitas fichas ein! Estarei postando os escolhidos em uma semana ;D

Até lá.


	2. Fichas Escolhidas

Exorcist Project

**Exorcist Project**

- Baseada na obra de Katsura Hoshino –

**Lista de Escolhidos:**

Alycia Holland Chevalier – Karol Uchiha

Par: Itachi

Carlo Gucci – Rodrigo DeMolay (olha as observações lá embaixo)

Par: Tsunade

Nathalie Freeman – Sary-chann (olha as observações lá embaixo)

Par: Sasuke

Ryuuki Scarlet Knightley Makino – Lecka-chan

Par: Hidan (o boca suja ataca novamente xD (?))

Elea Grazia – Paty-kon-chan (olha as observações lá embaixo)

Par: -

Melody Luna – Lady Purin-Aoi

Par: Pain

Louize Demfort – Katamy Hanara

Par: Shikamaru

Kyoshiro Santorino – sakusasuke

Par: Hinata

Anne Hendrick – Papillon Hollie (olha as observações lá embaixo)

Par: Neji

Seiko Yukimatsu – Mayuu Chan

Par: Gaara (todo seu :3)

Verena Nieminen – Kitana-Sama (olha as observações lá embaixo)

Par: Kakashi

Quem não foi escolhido também olhe as observações lá embaixo.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Observações:**

**1) **Eu odeio escolher fichas, o que mais me dói numa fic desse tipo é descartar personagens, porém, não posso lidar com 20 personagens originais então tenho de fazê-lo. Nessa fic muitas pessoas não entenderam o que eu queria (como eu achei que aconteceria desde o ínicio) ou fizerem personagens OP (over power, apelões) demais. Também houve aquelas pessoas que fizeram uma ficha com falta de detalhes, e por isso, alguns aspectos do personagem deixavam a desejar. No caso eu não poderia encaixá-los na fic. Desculpe e obrigada por mandarem fichas.

**Fafi Raposinha** – eu simplesmente amei sua ficha, mas não pude escolhê-la, pois tinha deixado uma amiga minha fazer a ficha para Noah dos sonhos. Acabei esquecendo de mencionar que a vaga estava ocupada, mas como realmente gostei de sua ficha e já que você gosta de D.Gray-Man, peço que faça uma ficha de Exorcista por favor, assim a encaixo na história ok? :3 Qualquer coisa me manda MP ;x

**2)** Como eu disse antes, provavelmente teria que mudar coisas nas fichas de vocês. Acho que todas as fichas sofreram uma mudança mínima que nem vale a pena mencionar aqui, porém outras sofreram grandes mudanças para que eu pudesse encaixá-las na fic de maneira mais... Precisa por assim dizer. Espero que não se importem com as modificações, foram necessárias. xD

**Rodrigo DeMolay** – Troquei a ocupação de seu personagem, coloquei-o como o Noah que representa as ligações/laços junto com a Nathalie (Sim, dois Noah's na mesma ocupação). E modifiquei partes da sua história, coisas mínimas que a encaixaram com a história da personagem da Sary-chann, ficou bem legal :3 Já que seus personagens já tinham uma aparência bem parecida e tals, agora eles são irmãos gêmeos. LOL Espero que não se importe.

**Sary-chann** – A Nathalie teve parte da história alterada, pois ela será irmã gêmea de outro personagem de ficha. Nada muito drástico, só uma pequena modificação no fim dela e tals. E uma mudança na cor de um dos olhos de sua personagem também.

**Paty-kon-chan** – Você escolheu umas quatro armas anti-akuma. Eu tive que só deixar uma (que será a que você disse ser a principal ;x). Uma outra arma dela era uns óculos de rastreamento, eu o transformei num simples acessório pois achei a idéia dela ter um genial :B

**Papillon Hollie** – Modifiquei sua arma anti-akuma, ao invés de presilhas serão sinos. Pra não ficar muito na cara de pau que a idéia foi pega de Bleach ;D Veja se gosta: Arma Anti-Akuma: Carrega dois guizos presos em seu cinto. ( Heaven's Bell ) Poder: Ao ativar os guizos, eles passam a emitir um brilho dourado. Esses guizos podem fazer escudos, cuidar de feridas graves ou fazer uma melodia tão alta que praticamente toma forma física rasgando Akumas ao meio.

**Kitana-Sama** – Você não será um general de ínicio ok? Tive de mudar isso, pois acabei escolhendo cinco personagens de Naruto como generais.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Eu esperava receber bem menos fichas! xD Achei que ninguém fosse entender o que eu queria, estava muito nervosa quando fui postar essa fic, porém estou super feliz com todas as fichas que mandaram, muito obrigada a todos. Espero que curtam a fic, eu particularmente estou ansiosa para iniciá-la (já até começou a digitar o capítulo 1). Deixo dito que não terei piedade em matar personagens e também que mesmo tendo decidido todos os pares, não garanto que todos ficarão com alguém no decorrer da história. Também estarei aceitando fichas ainda no decorrer da fic.

Até o primeiro capítulo que -cof cof- já está pronto :D


	3. A 1ª Noite

"_Exorcistas... Aqueles escolhidos por Deus. Eles existem para caçar as criaturas que vivem nas trevas"._

_Saketa mune no Kizuguchi ni,_

(A dor flui no meu peito,)

_Afurenagareru pain in the dark__._

(aberto na escuridão.)

_Kasaneaeta shukan no..._

(Junto com os ciclos da vida e da morte...)

**A 1ª Noite – Abertura**

Em um imaginário fim do século 19...

- Eiiiii! Você! Essa mala é minha! – um garoto de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, saiu correndo do trem apontando para um homem de terno e gravata que levava duas malas. O homem virou para ele e olhou o loiro, o medindo. Ele vestia uma calça preta e uma blusa social branca de mangas compridas, que ficava por baixo de um colete de lã cinza. As calças ficavam por dentro das botas pretas. E para terminar, usava luvas brancas nas duas mãos.

- Ah... Desculpe garoto, acho que me enganei... – o homem falou meio desconfiado, dando uma olhada no conteúdo da mala antes de entregá-la para o loiro.

- Hehe! Sem problemas. – Naruto riu, pegando a mala e coçando a nuca com a mão livre, enquanto sorria para o homem.

- Mas o que um garoto da sua idade faz por aqui? É perigoso andar sozinho à noite. – o homem comentou e Naruto fez uma expressão séria.

- Ah, estou procurando um lugar... Meu mestre disse uma vez que era por aqui. – Deu um sorriso e saiu de perto do homem, que o olhava com os olhos estreitados, desconfiado. Aquela cidade não costumava ter muito movimento de turistas ou até mesmo de passantes.

- O QUE?! – Naruto gritou na frente de uma placa escrita 'Mannheim', mas eu deveria estar em 'Saarbrucken'!! Ahhh isso só acontece comigo. – se jogou no chão, sentado, com a mala ao seu lado. – Pelo menos dessa vez estou no país certo.

- Ei garoto, você quer uma carona? – uma voz falou perto da orelha de Naruto, ele olhou na direção da voz e se deparou com uma espécie de pessoa com a boca costurada e os olhos esbugalhados. Deu um grito e engatinhou para longe da "pessoa" assustado.

- O fantoche te assustou? – o menino que estava com o fantoche de olhos esbugalhados na mão sorriu. Ao lado dele estava parado uma espécie de carroça, onde uma pessoa de pele extremamente branca e com lápis vermelho nos olhos, um pouco escorrido, dando a impressão que os olhos do homem tinham sangrado estava sentada próximo aos cavalos, guiando a carroça.

- É, é. Foi só o fantoche. – sorriu meio sem graça olhando para o menino. Ele usava roupas normais e tinha uma aparência normal, diferente das pessoas que estavam na carroça. Uma mulher de vestido de cores escuras, esfarrapado e o cabelo bagunçado. Todos tinham a pele extremamente branca, mas Naruto não se deixou intimidar, subiu na carroça com um sorriso meio hesitante, as pessoas dentro dela também sorriram, revelando dentes amarelados.

- Ouvimos que você queria chegar a Saarbrucken, estamos indo para a fronteira de Mannheim, então te deixaremos bem perto do seu destino. A propósito, me chamo Marco. – sempre que o menino falava, ele mexia a boca do fantoche, como se este que estivesse falando. – Mas se eu fosse você, não iria para essa cidade. Está havendo muitos boatos de desaparecimentos e mortes.

- Sério? Boatos? Bom, prazer em conhecê-lo Marco. Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki! – o loiro sorriu apontando para si mesmo com o polegar. – Gravem esse nome, serei o maior exorcista da história!

- Exorcista? E se assustou com um simples fantoche? – Marco riu.

- Err... Você me pegou em um momento delicado. Haha. – Naruto tentou mudar o rumo do assunto.

Todos na carroça riram, menos o homem que a guiava. Ele mantinha uma expressão de tédio e cansaço.

Andaram por um dia inteiro, Naruto achava que as paisagens da Alemanha eram muito parecidas, muitas árvores e pequenas casas compunham o cenário desse país. O loiro se espreguiçou, já fazia uma semana que estava procurando a Ordem Negra e não tinha nenhum sinal deles, cada pista o mandava para um lado diferente. Tudo bem que eles não podiam simplesmente dar sua posição, mas se esconder? Aquilo estava ficando complicado. A carroça freou bruscamente, fazendo Naruto quase cair para fora dela.

- É aqui que nos separamos. – Marco sorriu para o loiro, que já tinha pulado para fora da carroça e se espreguiçado, pegando a mala em seguida.

- Uma pena que não quer vir conosco, Naruto-kun. – a única mulher da trupe, segurou o queixo de Naruto e falou bem perto dele. O loiro desvelhenciou-se da mulher, rindo, tentando esconder seu nervosismo. – Se não encontrar os exorcistas, nos procure.

- É... Claro! Hehe. – Naruto pegou sua mala e andou em direção à cidade mais próxima, afinal, precisaria se alimentar e achar um lugar para passar a noite.

Uma névoa densa estava encobrindo a cidade, dando um aspecto sujo para a mesma. As casas eram muito próximas umas das outras e quase não havia pessoas na rua. As poucas pessoas que se arriscavam na névoa estavam com roupas muito grossas. Logo, Naruto pôde ver uma placa grande na frente de uma das casas, nela estava escrito 'Pensão', entrou rápido na pensão, fugindo do frio da noite.

- Bem vindo! – uma moça falou animada saindo por detrás do balcão. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Usava óculos de armação quadrada, escondendo os olhos muito azuis. Usava uma blusa de malha preta, de mangas compridas e gola alta, justa no corpo e calças jeans. – Em que posso ajudá-lo? Você parece estar congelando... Angela! Traga uma sopa quente para o cliente.

Ao ouvir as palavras 'sopa quente' Naruto sentiu água invadir sua boca, estava com muita fome, aquilo definitivamente iria lhe reanimar.

- Eu também gostaria de saber se você tem algum quarto vago para que eu possa passar a noite. – o loiro perguntou sentando-se na mesa que a mulher tinha indicado para ele.

- Claro que temos, todos os quartos estão vagos ultimamente. Pouquíssimas pessoas de fora estão vindo visitar a cidade... E até algumas pessoas da cidade estão indo embora por causa dos boatos.

- Eu ouvi falar sobre isso em algum lugar... – Naruto tentou puxar a memória, porém, logo seu estômago roncou alto, fazendo a mulher rir.

- Qual é seu nome?

- Naruto Uzumaki! E o seu?

- Me chamo Melanie. – ela sorriu ao ver uma outra moça sair por uma porta com uma bandeja e colocá-la na frente de Naruto. – Esta é Angela. Ela trabalha aqui. Qualquer coisa que precisar pode pedir a ela. – apontou para a moça de cabelos curtos na altura dos ombros, de cor castanha, pele branca e uniforme típico de empregada.

- Itadakimasu! – Naruto gritou feliz, começando a comer a sopa quente com uma velocidade incrível. – Ai quente. – resmungou, mas mesmo assim continuou tomando.

Angela e Melanie se entreolharam, aquele menino era mesmo diferente. Depois de poucos minutos e uns seis pratos de sopa, ele finalmente tinha se dado por vencido, soltando um grande arroto e se espreguiçando.

- Obrigado. Estava ótimo Angela. – ele sorriu e a empregada deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Não foi nada. Se me dão licença. – fez uma pequena reverência e saiu.

- Ela não fala muito desde que sua "mãe" morreu. – Melanie comentou guiando Naruto por uma escada e chegando a um grande corredor. – Todos os quartos estão livres, menos o último, que é onde dorme o pai de Angela.

- Ah. Espero conhecê-lo um dia. – Naruto sorriu.

- Acredito que não será possível, ele não gosta de ver pessoas desde o acidente.

- Acidente?

- Sim, o acidente que o deixou muito doente. – Melanie falou tristemente, destrancando uma porta, na qual Naruto entrou e logo em seguida a mulher fez o mesmo, acendendo a luz do quarto. - Os quartos aqui não são muito grandes.

- É perfeito! – Naruto soltou a mala no chão e se jogou na cama, que fez um rangido, mas ele ignorou tal fato.

- Que bom que gostou. Vou deixá-lo dormir agora.

- Me conte o acidente! – o garoto pediu em um tom de voz baixo, algo que não era comum dele.

- Não Naruto. Não é algo que você precise saber realmente. Tenha uma boa noite. – após dizer essas palavras, Melanie fechou a porta do quarto de Naruto.

Durante a noite, Naruto acordou com alguns barulhos, ainda com sono foi cambaleando e seguindo os mesmos, mais por instinto do que outra coisa, afinal, estava praticamente dormindo. Acabou guiado até o quarto onde Melanie falou que o pai de Angela estava. Porém, quando tentou girar a maçaneta, percebeu que a porta estava trancada.

- Papai! – Angela veio correndo pelo corredor, provavelmente também tinha ouvido os barulhos. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou desconfiada para Naruto.

- Eu ouvi um barulho e vim ver o que era. – respondeu meio emburrado por ela ter falado com ele daquela forma. Angela abriu a porta do quarto e entrou no mesmo, Naruto a seguiu, tirando o gorro que estava usando na cabeça.

- Mas o que? – Havia um grande buraco na parede, porém o homem estava deitado, dormindo tranqüila e profundamente. Havia um apoio para soro intravenoso ao lado de sua cama e a cadeira de rodas também estava lá.

Naruto estreitou os olhos olhando para o buraco e só uma coisa vinha em sua cabeça naquele momento: Akumas.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Por favor, Naruto-kun. Pense um pouco, você mesmo está dizendo que um Akuma teria matado o pai de Angela se tivesse entrado no quarto. – Na manhã seguinte ao acidente, estavam Angela, Melanie e Naruto sentados em uma mesa, tomando o café da manhã. Naruto tinha contado suas suspeitas sobre a parede destruída para Melanie, porém ela não parecia disposta a levar o garoto a sério.

- Eu não entendo o porquê dele não ter matado o pai dela...

- Naruto-kun, Akumas (literalmente: Demônios) são seres mitológicos. Inventados pelas pessoas há muito tempo pelo temor a doenças e pragas. Maldições e Akumas são coisas contadas para assustar crianças ou como desculpa para algo que deu errado. Esse tipo de coisa não existe realmente. – Melanie falou decidida. – Odeio esse tipo de crença. Não faz sentido algum.

- Mas os Akumas que estou falando são diferentes desses. Eles são como o nome para uma arma. Uma arma maligna que mata humanos, isso é um verdadeiro Akuma. Eles normalmente tomam uma forma humana, então fica difícil diferenciá-los de humanos de verdade. – Naruto explicou calmamente.

- Melanie-san, o jornal. – Angela, que já havia se levantado da mesa e ido buscar o jornal na porta da pensão, entregou-o a Melanie.

A mulher abriu o jornal, e ficou em choque ao ler a primeira página. Naruto andou até ela e conseguiu ver por cima do ombro de Melanie a manchete do jornal: "Mais quatro vítimas do assassino misterioso". Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ler a manchete. Melanie respirou fundo.

- Tudo pode ser um golpe da mídia. – comentou por fim.

- Você é bem descrente né? – Naruto perguntou cansado de tentar convencê-la.

- Um pouco. Passará quanto tempo aqui Naruto-kun?

- Acho que ficarei até pegar o Akuma. É minha missão como exorcista. – o loiro sorriu. – Vou dar uma volta na cidade e ver o que descubro. – falou abrindo a porta da hospedaria.

- Okay. – Melanie disse balançando a cabeça negativamente. Aquele garoto era, sem dúvida alguma, muito persistente.

Naruto só voltou para a hospedaria à noite, tinha ouvido algumas histórias, mas nada que realmente comprovasse que sua teoria estava certa.

- Bem vindo de volta. – Melanie sorriu. – Descobriu algo senhor exorcista?

O loiro emburrou a cara, nada. Naquela cidade todos pareciam assustados demais para falar qualquer coisa sobre qualquer um. Subiu as escadas de volta ao próprio quarto, estava um pouco frustrado pela situação que se encontrava. Ao abrir a porta do mesmo, encontrou Angela arrumando sua cama.

- Boa noite Angela. – Naruto sorriu.

- Olá, Naruto-kun. – Angela deu um pequeno sorriso, o único sorriso que sempre dava, vazio e cansado.

- Angela, eu queria te perguntar sobre...

Antes que Naruto pudesse terminar a frase, a porta abriu, rangendo um pouco e o pai de Angela entrou no quarto em sua cadeira de rodas. Não tinha qualquer expressão em seu rosto.

- Papai!! O que houve? – perguntou assustada abaixando-se na frente do homem. O pai não costumava sair do quarto sozinho.

De repente o velho levantou a cabeça, revelando olhos fundos, seu corpo começou a se transformar ganhando uma forma cilíndrica, com vários canos saindo pelo corpo e alguns ferros. Uma estrela (pentagrama) negra podia ser visto no que seria a cabeça do Akuma **(1)**. Naruto estreitou os olhos, um Akuma.

- O que... O que é isso? – Angela perguntou, estava em choque. O Akuma virou os canos em direção a ela. Iria matá-la.

Naruto correu em direção a mulher e se jogou na frente dela. Pegando-a no colo e correndo, porém, logo em seguida o Akuma atirou duas vezes em direção às costas do Exorcista. Que foi jogado longe graças ao impacto das balas, destruindo a parede do quarto e indo parar dentro da igreja, do outro lado da rua.

- Você está bem Angela? – Naruto sorriu.

- Estou, mas e você? – perguntou ao garoto, ele tinha tomado todo o impacto.

- Estou bem. – mostrou a bala roxa, segura em sua mão.

- O que é isso? – Angela ameaçou tocar na bala, mas Naruto a segurou mais longe da garota.

- Não toque. É uma Blood Bullet (Bala de Sangue), contém um vírus que se espalha rapidamente pela pessoa, seu corpo acaba corroído por dentro e por fora numa velocidade incrível. Rachando no fim. Essa é a munição dos Akumas.

- Mas você está tocando nela.

- Esse vírus... Não me afeta. – o garoto sorriu meigamente, tentando acalmar Angela.

- E o que aconteceu com meu... pai?

- Angela, os Akumas tomam forma humana e se infiltram na sociedade. Aquele não era o seu pai, era um Akuma que o matou e veio para este mundo em seu lugar.

- Meu pai foi morto? – perguntou um pouco chocada, sendo ajudada por Naruto a se levantar.

- Ele está aqui. – outra parede da igreja foi derrubada, no mesmo momento que Naruto se escondia com Angela atrás de uma pilastra da igreja.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – um policial chegou correndo seguido por outros três, graças às mortes misteriosas, todos os policiais da cidade estavam trabalhando dia e noite. – Que porra é essa?? – o policial parou olhando para o Akuma. – ATIREM!

Todos os outros policiais acataram ao comando e atiraram contra o Akuma, porém as balas simplesmente ricocheteavam na pele do mesmo.

- PAREM! É inútil! Armas normais não funcionam. – Naruto pediu e tampou os olhos de Angela, pois o Akuma contra-atacou os policiais, e na pele de todos apareceram pentagramas negros, que se espalharam pelo corpo deles. No fim, quando ficaram totalmente pretos simplesmente quebraram. Como um copo de vidro.

Naruto tirou a mão dos olhos de Angela e ela entrou em desespero, gritando com o Akuma:

- Pare papai! Não mate mais!

- Não adianta gritar Angela. Ele não vai ouvi-la. Como uma máquina ele foi programado para matar e evoluir, nem nós, nem ele, podemos impedir essa programação. – o loiro falou isso meio triste. Olhando para o chão.

- Aquilo é somente uma... Uma máquina de matar? – perguntou a garota soluçando, não conseguia parar de chorar.

- Não... Um Akuma é uma arma viva, com uma alma dentro. Essa alma é controlada por seu "fabricante". Alguém angustiado por seus pecados, desesperado por sua aparência e com raiva da realidade. É a frustração dessa alma que gera energia para o Akuma evoluir. A alma de alguém vive dentro daquele Akuma. Essa pessoa devia ter uma forte ligação com seu pai.

Angela arregalou os olhos com essa afirmação, só havia uma pessoa que podia ser essa alma. Naruto continuou a falar.

- Um Akuma é feito com esses ingredientes: uma máquina, uma alma e desespero. Todas as pessoas têm escuridão dentro de seus corações. Essa escuridão aumenta seu desespero, causando a aparição do "fabricante" e dando vida ao Akuma.

- Desespero?

_Flashback_

_Um casamento acontecia, naquela mesma igreja que Naruto e Angela estavam. Poucas pessoas estavam presentes. Duas pessoas estavam na frente do altar. A mulher olhou para a menina que estava na primeira fileira. Porém a menina virou o rosto, emburrada._

_- Espero que um dia ela aceite nosso casamento. – a noiva murmurou para o homem ao lado dela._

_- É questão de tempo. Angela é uma boa menina, mas ela não quer ninguém no lugar da mãe. – o homem respondeu._

_- Eu nunca ia pedir por isso. Só queria que ela me aceitasse. _

_- Ela gosta de você querida, mas é orgulhosa e não vai dizer isso tão cedo. – o pai de Angela sorriu docemente à noiva._

_A menina abriu um pequeno sorriso olhando para os dois noivos. Eles formavam um belo casal e pareciam felizes juntos, isso a deixava feliz._

_- Tudo acabará bem. Deus não trai aqueles que acreditam nele. – o homem continuou falando._

_- É. Você tem razão. Eu acredito. – a mulher sorriu. _

_O grande lustre que ficava pendurado no teto, próximo ao altar balançou um pouco. E a muito antiga corda que o prendia rompeu. A noiva viu a situação e muito rapidamente empurrou o seu noivo. Com o barulho do impacto do lustre ao chão Angela levantou a cabeça, olhando para o altar e se deparando com a cena. O grande lustre havia caído em cima da mulher. O homem começou a chorar desesperadamente olhando a cena e gritou o nome da esposa._

_Passaram-se semanas, meses, até completar-se um ano da morte da mulher, e seu marido ainda não tinha superado a perda. Estava ficando fraco, desesperado. Até que em uma noite, o Conde do Milênio __**(1)**__ apareceu em seu quarto._

_- Boa noite. Este é um corpo mágico que eu criei, coloque uma alma nele e ele ficará vivo. – O Conde sorriu mostrando algo que parecia um esqueleto de ferro. Preso a algumas barras, como se fosse um brinquedo. – Você poderá pegar sua esposa de volta daquele Deus horrííível._

_O homem logo ficou interessado, parando de chorar por um momento. Algo que não havia feito há meses._

_- No entanto para fazer isso, preciso de sua ajuda. Preciso que grite o nome dela, já que você é uma pessoa que tem um laço afetivo com ela._

_- Eu posso ter a alma dela de volta? – o homem perguntou, esperança misturada com desespero podia ser vista nos seus olhos._

_- Exato. – o Conde riu desaparecendo do quarto, como se fosse fumaça._

_Com um grande sorriso no rosto, o homem se levantou da cama e andou até o "manequim", gritando em seguida:_

_- JANEEEEEEETTE!! _

_Uma alma caiu do céu diretamente na cabeça do boneco. Algo invisível escreveu na testa do mesmo o nome 'Janette', logo abaixo do pentagrama negro que o boneco tinha na cabeça._

_- John... Você... POR QUE FEZ ISSO COMIGO?! ME TRANSFORMOU EM UM AKUMA! – o boneco gritou, a voz, obviamente, era de Janette. Mas ela estava furiosa._

_O Conde reapareceu, dessa vez, atrás de John, segurando os ombros dele._

_- Você é minha agora. Eu lhe ordeno que mate esse homem e o vista!_

_Sem hesitar, Janette andou em direção ao esposo e o matou. Duas pancadas na cabeça dele foram o suficiente. O sangue jorrou, manchando o chão. Então, o novo Akuma entrou dentro do corpo do homem pela cabeça dele, o vestindo realmente._

_- Feliz Aniversário! – o Conde riu alegremente. – Está feito._

_Fim de Flashback_

- Então essa... Essa é a Janette-san? – Angela perguntou desvelhenciando-se de Naruto e ajoelhando-se no chão, chorando muito. Frente a frente com o Akuma.

Naruto andou tranqüilamente, passando pelo lado da garota e parando.

- Espírito que reside dentro de mim, me ajude a acabar com esse mal. Purifique a alma deste lamentável Akuma. – dizendo essas palavras algo na mão de Naruto começou a brilhar, espalhando-se pelo corpo do garoto. Um brilho vermelho. Os olhos azuis passaram a ser vermelhos, seus caninos cresceram e as três marcas que tinha em cada bochecha aprofundaram-se. Suas unhas cresceram, rasgando assim as luvas brancas que usava. Pulou em direção ao Akuma, rasgando-o ao meio com as garras, que brilhavam em vermelho. Algo roxo saiu de dentro do Akuma, tornando-se azul e subindo, porém, somente Naruto pôde ver essa luz.

Logo toda a transformação de Naruto acabou, e o garoto voltou ao normal e encarou Angela.

- Acabou.

- Eles... Foram para o Céu, não é? Meu pai e Janette-san... – Angela perguntou ao ver Naruto sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Claro que sim! Com certeza. Eu garanto. – fazendo uma pausa, Naruto continuou - O fabricante, é na verdade o Conde do Milênio... Ele está tentando criar um cenário aonde a raça humana chegará ao seu fim. Um exorcista, como eu, tem a missão de impedir os planos do Conde. – o loiro se levantou, e deu um sorriso para Angela. – Tenho que ir.

A garota retribuiu o sorriso, o primeiro sorriso que realmente emitia felicidade.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto andou calmamente, era estranho mais finalmente tinha a sensação que estava chegando na Ordem Negra. E essa sua sensação se confirmou ao passar pela neblina, avistando uma grande colina de rochas negras, com uma torre em seu topo. Ali ficava a Ordem Negra. Tinha que ser. Sorriu abertamente ao ver que estava chegando, e respirou fundo e sem agüentar de ansiosidade, saiu correndo em direção a sede.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dentro da Torre, ficava a sede da Ordem, onde algumas pessoas estavam em uma sala de pesquisas. Tinha uma grande tela cercada de várias outras menores, elas mostravam várias partes dos arredores da sede e até mesmo dentro da própria. Muitas pessoas de roupas brancas estavam naquela sala, mexendo em computadores ou até mesmo em pergaminhos. Todos vestiam um mesmo uniforme, um sobre-tudo branco, com listras pretas em suas bordas e um desenho de uma cruz em cada ombro. No lado esquerdo do peito ficava um broche de prata, também em forma de cruz, com alguns escritos no meio, era o maior símbolo da Ordem. Também usavam calças brancas e botas brancas. A sala tinha estantes enormes com milhares de livros e pelo chão havia centenas de papéis espalhados, era inevitável que as pessoas não pisassem neles. A única pessoa vestida diferente naquela sala era uma garota, que mirava a tela com seus grandes olhos verde-água, encarando o novo garoto que andava em direção ao topo da colina.

Ela vestia um casaco justo ao corpo de mangas compridas preto com alguns detalhes em branco nas extremidades e o desenho de uma cruz branca arredondada em cada ombro e o broche prateado do símbolo da ordem no lado esquerdo do peito. Seus cabelos longos, lisos e preto-azulados encobriam totalmente a parte de trás da roupa. Usava também um short preto que terminava quatro dedos acima do joelho da garota. Meias de colegial brancas e botas de cano curto pretas com detalhes brancos na sola. Seu nome era Melody Luna.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Em um dos quartos dentro da ordem, um garoto de aproximadamente 15 anos, cabelos negros e rebeldes, terminava de vestir seu casaco por cima de uma blusa social branca comum. Pegou uma Kusanagi em cima da cama e colocou-a na bainha negra com habilidade. Depois prendeu-a ao cinto branco da calça preta. O casaco dele tinha os mesmos detalhes brancos nas bordas, porém parecia mais um sobretudo que só fechava na frente até o cós da calça, mas atrás ia até os pés do garoto sem detalhe algum. Calçou as botas pretas gastas e encaminhou-se para a porta do quarto, dando uma última olhada para trás com os olhos negros pouco expressivos.

- Estou pronto. – bateu a porta do quarto ao sair.

_Tsunagaru omoi tokashite..._

(Os sentimentos ligados a esse momento simplesmente se perdem...)

_Semenai netsu ni unasarete,_

(Delirante em uma febre incessante,)

_Saigo no koe mo kikoenai._

(eu não posso nem ouvir a última coisa que você disse.)

_**Prévia do Próximo Capítulo**_

_- O General Jiraiya Marian me mandou vir aqui, tenho algumas coisas a falar com vocês. – Naruto falava para, aparentemente, o nada._

_- Você tem muita coragem por vir aqui sozinho. – falou Sasuke tranqüilamente._

_- Seiko. Está tudo bem com você? – Elea perguntou ao constatar que a roupa da amiga estava rasgada em vários pontos e sua perna sangrava._

_- Temos um chamado urgente! – Sasori gritou para Karin._

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**(1) – **_Por eu não conseguir descrevê-los bem, peço que vão ao meu profile e olhem os links com as imagens. Ficará mais fácil de entender.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**N/a:**

Finalmente começou. Como comentário eu gostaria de dizer que primeiros capítulos são mais pra explicação do que qualquer outra coisa. Pra quando a ação de verdade começar ninguém ficar confuso por não entender algo que aconteceu e etc.

Sobre o Naruto, eu fiz ele meio OOC (MEIO?! xD) porque é uma Guerra, ser um Exorcista é coisa séria e ele tinha que ser alguém mais esperto e controlado. Espero que não se importem xD Eu achei ele mais legal assim. Claro que não mudei ele completamente, e em alguns momentos deve até parecer que ele tem dupla personalidade o.o Mas deixemos isso quieto.

E mais uma coisa, às vezes haverão mudanças de cenas muito rápidas para manter a agilidade do capítulo, espero que não fiquem confusos. Farei meu máximo pra ninguém se confundir :D

Apresentarei os personagens originais aos poucos, por isso não se desesperem, não esquecerei ninguém :3

Idéias da "Prévia do Próximo Capítulo" e de colocar as músiquinhas no início e no fim do mesmo foram roubadas descaradamente da fic da tia Nammy :x Espero que ela não me mate xD

Espero que tenham gostado! Quero reviews me dizendo se entenderam, gostaram, odiaram e etc viu ;x

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Mayuu Chan** – Sim, sim. Adorei a ficha :3 Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

**Lady Purin-Aoi** – Que bom que ficou feliz :D E sim, sim. O Pain-sama é todo seu xD

**Paty-kon-chan** – Se empolgou mesmo com a arma xD E não se preocupe, o bracelete espada é a arma que deixei pra ela mesmo ;D

**Katamy Hanara** – Ahhh nem é gosto estranho. Shikamaru é foda xD

**Sary-chann** – É!! Você ganhou um irmão :D E que bom que nenhum de vocês se importou com a mudança :DD E sim, Sasuke é (teoricamente) seu xD

**Fafi Raposinha** – É, eu pensei em colocá-la em outra vaga de Noah, mas muitas pessoas quiseram ser Noahs... Algo que realmente me surpreendeu o.o' Mas ein, sua ficha já está aceita e seu par é o Sai. Só falta decidir a Innocence xD Aí você me avisa qual decidiu e panz :3

**Lecka-chan** – Ehhh! Luxúria definitivamente foi um cargo disputado xD E eu supero meu problema com o palavreado tão requintado do Hidan xDD NOSSA! Pode crer. O Conde realmente parece um balão xD Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso o.o E ASSISTA D.Gray-Man, não vai se arrepender :D –puxa saco mór desse anime-

**sakusasuke** – De nada pow :3

**Rodrigo DeMolay** – Tio 'Demorei' :D Que bom que não se importa com as mudanças que fiz no seu personagem :3

**Kitana-Sama** – É você sim :3 LOL E que bom que não se importa com a modificação ;D

Até semana que vem.


	4. 2ª Noite

"Escalar nunca pareceu tão difícil. Ai!" Naruto se esforçava tentando subir a íngreme colina. "Eu não sabia que ficaria assim, droga!! Como um velhote tipo o mestre conseguiu subir tudo isso? É por isso que ele nunca volta pra cá! AHÁ! Descobri o mistério do mestre!" o loiro pensou animado, esquecendo-se de segurar firme na rocha e quase caindo colina abaixo.

- Esse garoto é idiota. – Dentro da sala de pesquisas principal, muitos cientistas já haviam se unido em volta da tela, assistindo a escalada do loiro. O comentário foi proveniente de um garoto, de aproximadamente 16 anos, cabelos castanhos lisos e compridos e olhos perolados, seu nome era Neji Hyuuga, um dos importantes cientistas da Ordem Negra.

_Don't Cry, Kowaresou wana hodo._

(Não Chore, mesmo com a possibilidade de quebrar.)

_Dakishimetara kimi ga furueteita._

(Quando lhe abracei, você estava tremendo.)

**2ª Noite – Admissão**

Após a grande escalada Naruto finalmente conseguiu pisar em terra firme novamente. Permaneceu sentado no chão por alguns momentos, até que algo saiu de dentro da mala do garoto. Uma pequena bolinha dourada com asas e um rabo, voava alegremente em volta do rosto de Naruto, que abriu um sorriso cansado.

- Então era aí que você estava Tim. Seu preguiçoso! Ficou desligado até agora não é?? – Naruto pegou o golem firmemente com a mão direita, com uma expressão furiosa no rosto. – Foi meu mestre né? Ele queria que eu achasse a Ordem sem sua ajuda! Maldito! – o loiro por fim soltou o golem, que parecia meio desesperado. – Bom, acho que devemos entrar, certo? – levantou-se do chão e fechou a mala, andando em direção ao grande portão negro.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Ei, por que toda essa balbúrdia?! – Sasori passou pelo meio dos outros cientistas, ficando ao lado de Melody, que ainda observava a tela. Ele vestia as mesmas vestes brancas que os outros cientistas, porém tinha uma braçadeira preta em seu braço, indicando que ele era o supervisor de tudo aquilo.

- Tem um estrangeiro se aproximando. – Gaara resmungou fazendo pouco caso, estava segurando uma prancheta e fazendo algumas anotações, era o único da sala que não olhava para a tela com interesse. – Ele escalou a colina toda.

- Um estrangeiro?! Por que ninguém o impediu? Não podemos deixar estrangeiros se aproximarem daqui. Espera... Eu ouvi direito? Ele _escalou_ a colina? – Sasori achou ter ouvido errado, olhou novamente para a tela com interesse. Aquele não era um estrangeiro comum.

- Presta atenção Sasori... Ele está com um golem do General. – Melody comentou colocando a mão sobre a tela e indicando o golem dourado que voava ao lado de Naruto. Anko deu um tapa na mão de Melody.

- Não cutuque essa tela, pode estragá-la. – resmungou a cientista, diferente dos outros Mitarashi Anko usava seu uniforme aberto exibindo uma camisa apertada preta sem mangas, e uma saia de cor cinza. Meia arrastão completava o visual 'diferente' da cientista.

Melody revirou os olhos tirando a mão da tela.

_- Com licença! – Naruto gritou para o nada, já que não tinha campainha, nem interfone, nem nada do tipo no portão._

Rapidamente Neji apertou um botão na mesa, ligando o viva-voz, para que todos ouvissem o que o garoto dizia.

_- O General Jiraiya Marian me mandou vir aqui, tenho algumas coisas a falar com vocês. – continuou falando para o nada, aquilo o incomodava, mas o loiro não tinha escolha._

- Ele realmente conhece o General então... – Melody murmurou para si mesma, vitoriosa.

- O impressionante é: ele _conhecê-lo_ e _ainda_ estar vivo. – Gaara intrometeu-se.

- Estranho... Ele foi mandado, mas ninguém avisou nada sobre isso. – Sasori resmungou e depois olhou para os outros cientistas. – Alguém foi avisado?

- Não...

- Eu não.

- Muito menos eu.

- Não sei de nada.

O ruivo de olhos castanhos revirou os olhos.

- O porteiro vai te examinar. – Neji falou em um microfone, e Naruto pôde ouvi-lo do lado de fora.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto olhou em volta confuso, nada ali parecia ser um 'porteiro'. No entanto, logo ouviu o som de algo se mexendo na própria parede, uma grande estátua de uma cabeça **(1)**, se desgrudou da pedra e se aproximou de Naruto, que soltou um grito com o susto.

- Não faça isso... Que susto. – coçou a cabeça se recuperando e encarando a estátua, que se aproximou muito dele o encarando também.

- Ativar verificação de Raio-X. – uma voz sem vida e fina saiu da estátua. Esta passou a emitir pelos olhos luzes brancas que entraram em contato com Naruto. – Humano ou Akuma? Humano ou Akuma? – a estátua repetia constantemente, e ao ampliar um zoom na verificação viu uma espécie de tatuagem de pentagrama nas costas da mão direita de Naruto e no momento seguinte a estátua começou a gritar com tudo. – ALEEEEEEERTA! ESTE CARA ESTÁ FORA! – o 'porteiro' chorava de medo.

- Que?? – Naruto tomou um susto com o resultado.

- ELE TEM UM PENTAGRAMA! É A MARCA DE UM AKUMAAA! ELE CONHECE O CONDE DO MILÊNIO!! – continuava a chorar.

- O quê...?? – Naruto deu alguns passos para trás, seguido do golem.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dentro da sala de pesquisas todos gritaram desesperados, menos Melody e Sasori, porém o segundo deixou cair sua xícara de café por culpa do susto que tomou com os gritos dos companheiros.

- INTRUSOOO!!

- E quanto aos exorcistas desse lugar? – Neji perguntou impaciente.

- Está tudo bem... Sasuke-kun já chegou. – Karin falou com um olhar sonhador, mexendo nos óculos e indicando Sasuke que estava aparecendo em uma das câmeras.

oOoOoOoOoOo

O Exorcista de cabelos negros pulou em cima da cabeça do 'porteiro' e tirou sua kusanagi da bainha.

- Você tem muita coragem por vir aqui sozinho... – falou o moreno tranqüilamente.

- ES-ESPERE!! Está havendo um engano! – Naruto percebeu o que estava acontecendo, e não era nada bom para o lado dele.

- O único engano cometido foi seu... Por vir aqui sozinho... _'Seifuku'_**(2)**_._.. – o Exorcista passou a mão sobre a lâmina da kusanagi, fazendo a mesma começar a brilhar em azul. – Innocence, Hatsudou **(3)**! – lançou a energia que cruzava a lâmina de sua espada em direção a Naruto, aquela energia parecia um raio elétrico.

Naruto arregalou os olhos, e ao ver o que vinha em sua direção não pensou duas vezes, ativando sua Innocence também e criando um escudo a partir do próprio sangue, que saía de um pentagrama tatuado em sua mão direita. Ao receber o golpe, parte das mangas de sua blusa foram rasgadas e abriu um machucado em sua mão direita, exatamente onde o pentagrama ficava.

"Ele, conseguiu me ferir..." Pensou olhando surpreso para a mão machucada.

- Ei, o que é isso? – o moreno perguntou parando na frente do loiro com os olhos estreitados, tinha reparado na mudança de Naruto.

- EU QUE PERGUNTO!! Essa é minha arma anti-akuma, sou um Exorcista. – Naruto completou segurando a mão direita com a esquerda.

- Porteiro! – o moreno fuzilou a estátua com o olhar e essa logo pulou para trás, de volta ao seu lugar.

- Eu vi! Eu vi um pentagrama nele!

- Então você _é_ um akuma. – voltou a apontar a kusanagi para Naruto, que deu um passo para trás.

- Não sou!

- Bom, descobriremos isso caso eu te abra ao meio certo? – o Exorcista moreno levantou a espada e Naruto não sabia o que fazer, atrás dele só tinha um grande penhasco e sua Innocence estava debilitada.

- Sasuke!! – Melody abriu o portão e saiu de lá correndo. – Sasori-san mandou você parar, ele acabou de encontrar a carta do General! – A garota estava respirando com dificuldade, pois havia ido correndo parar Sasuke, antes que ele matasse o garoto.

- Tsc. – Sasuke guardou a kusanagi de volta na bainha e se encaminhou para dentro da base, passando pela mesma porta que Melody tinha saído.

- Meu nome é Melody Luna. – a garota deu um sorriso doce para Naruto.

- Ah, prazer. Sou Naruto Uzumaki! – ele falou em um tom entre o animado, o aliviado e o grato, afinal, graças a ela, ele não tinha sido fatiado por Sasuke. – E você quem é? – perguntou para Sasuke, que continuou andando para dentro da base. – Não me ignore!

- Por que não? Você é só mais um novato que não vai durar nem um mês. – Sasuke entrou em uma sala e bateu a porta dando um último olhar cheio de arrogância para os dois.

- Ele é assim mesmo. – Melody riu com a cara que Naruto fez.

- Obrigado por me tirar daquela fria.

- Não foi nada, tecnicamente o Sasori-san colocou você nela já que tinha perdido a carta que seu mestre tinha enviado para nós. Venha comigo. – a garota de cabelos preto-azulados começou a subir uma grande escadaria, na verdade, já que a ordem era uma grande torre, tinha uma escada em caracol por cada lateral e vários andares. Muitos andares mesmo. Naruto tentava encontrar o fim da escada, mas sua visão não o alcançava.

- É imenso...

- Sim, sim. Todos os exorcistas, cientistas e procuradores da Ordem moram aqui. Temos muito espaço para comportar muita gente.

- Melody-san, cuidarei do novato agora. – Neji apareceu do nada de um dos corredores.

– Não faça isso comigo Neji-san. – A garota levou uma mão ao peito, devido ao susto.

- Irei levá-lo para ver Hebraska... – o cientista falou para Naruto, indicando para que esse entrasse em uma porta. Um pouco hesitante, Naruto olhou para Melody, que simplesmente sorriu docemente de novo, e o garoto respirou fundo, entrando na sala escura. Seguido por Neji.

- Quem é essa tal de Hebraska? – O loiro estava com medo, depois do porteiro maluco e do Exorcista arrogante, o que mais apareceria? Sem contar seu próprio mestre... Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos.

- Você verá. Ela que irá testar você, e assim, saberemos se pode ou não vir a ser um Exorcista...

- TEM UM TESTE?! – Naruto quase caiu pra trás ao ouvir essa notícia.

- Sim. Temos que saber se é apto para o cargo. – Neji deu um meio sorriso.

- Aiai... Ferrou de vez...

De repente o chão da sala começou a se mover, descendo, descendo, descendo... Como se fosse um elevador. Naruto acabou caindo no chão já que foi pego de surpresa pela movimentação do chão e Neji levantou uma sobrancelha encarando o loiro. E tão rápido quanto começou a se mover, o chão parou. Algumas luzes foram acesas e Naruto pôde ver uma enorme figura espectral, não tinha um corpo definido, mas era toda de cor perolada e podia-se ver uma boca, porém nenhum olho no que Naruto pensava ser o rosto de Hebraska. Ela era enorme, devia ter uns oito metros de altura.

- Bom Hebraska, este é Naruto Uzumaki, ele quer ser um Exorcista da Ordem. – Neji falou para a figura.

- Huum... Naruto-kun, chegue mais perto, por favor... Irei testá-lo agora. – Hebraska falou com tranqüilidade. E Naruto se aproximou dela, lentamente... O golem saiu de dentro de sua camisa ao vê-lo aproximar-se da figura estranha e foi para o lado de Neji. Hebraska envolveu Naruto em algo que deveria ser sua mão, porém para Naruto só parecia ser uma incrível luz branca.

Neji pegou sua prancheta e começou a fazer algumas anotações.

- Naruto-kun, peço para que ative sua Innocence. – e assim o garoto fez, sentiu uma queimação em sua mão direita, ela ainda estava machucada, o que era muito estranho, pois o loiro tinha um corpo que curava-se em uma velocidade muito acelerada. – Huum... A sincronização é de 80 por cento. Uma Innocence tipo parasita pelo visto. – colocou o garoto de volta ao chão.

- Acho que vou vomitar... – Naruto comentou apoiando-se em uma cadeira que tinha no chão.

- Espere pelo menos até chegarmos no ba... – Neji tentou pedir ainda fazendo anotações, mas foi interrompido pelo som de vômito emitido pelo loiro debruçado na cadeira. – Err... Você vai limpar isso. – o moreno falou com um tom de voz um pouco enojado.

- Gomen ne. – Naruto pediu ainda passando um pouco mal. – Ahhh devagar com isso! – pediu ao sentir o chão subindo novamente. – O que exatamente ela é?

- Uma Exorcista, está aqui desde o início da Ordem e ela cuida das Innocence que recolhemos, até que consigamos descobrir com quem a Innocence é compatível. – Neji explicou.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Em algum lugar próximo à Inglaterra, muitos gritos eram ouvidos e pessoas corriam pelas ruas e deixavam suas casas, fugindo das explosões e dos vários seres estranhos que flutuavam no céu. Esses seres atiravam balas roxas e tudo que era vivo e essas balas tocavam era dizimado. Uma mãe corria com sua filha, porém um desses Akumas as cercaram, atirando nelas.

- Innocence, Hatsudou! – uma voz pôde ser ouvida em meio aos gritos e tiros. E as balas que o Akuma lançou nunca acertaram a mulher e sua filha. Uma garota de aproximadamente 20 anos estava parada na frente da mulher, tinha uma arma em seu braço, lembrava muito uma espada, porém era presa por toda a extensão do antebraço da garota, emanando um brilho prateado. As balas que o Akuma tinha lançado podiam ser vistas no chão, cortadas ao meio. – Fujam daqui! – virou a cabeça para as duas que tinha protegido e mirou-as com os olhos castanho-claro sem pupilas, porém, não era cega.

Correu em direção ao Akuma que atirou novamente, a mulher desviou habilmente com um salto. E na queda, atingiu o Akuma com sua arma, cortando-o ao meio. Este explodiu fazendo voar alguns destroços. Os cabelos dela eram castanho-claro, lisos e presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, porém duas mechas caiam soltas ao lado do belo rosto da Exorcista. Os ombros largos dela eram disfarçados pelo casaco largo da Ordem Negra, que estava queimado em vários lugares e gasto em outros. Usava uma calça justa preta e tinha um pano branco amarrado na lateral esquerda de seu cinto, ele balançava um pouco enquanto ela andava.

- Elea! – uma outra garota chegou correndo chamando pela mulher, que ainda olhava para o céu, muitos Akumas ainda se movimentavam. Já estavam matando eles naquele mesmo lugar há dois dias com pequenos intervalos e eles não paravam de vir.

- Seiko. Está tudo bem com você? – perguntou ao constatar que a roupa da amiga estava rasgada em vários pontos e sua perna sangrava. Elea abaixou-se rapidamente na frente da companheira.

- Ahhh! – Seiko deu um pulo para trás se afastando de Elea. – Não precisa fazer nada. Temos que correr... Esses Akumas não param de surgir. – falou segurando mais firmemente suas adagas as mãos, usava luvas negras nas mesmas e no instante seguinte encaixou as adagas formando uma espada.

- Fique quieta. Eu sou a responsável por essa missão. – puxou a perna de Seiko, por estarem perto de um beco seria difícil Akumas as encontrarem, portanto poderiam fazer uma pausa.

- Só diz isso porque é mais velha. – a outra bufou.

Seiko tinha aproximadamente 18 anos e uma aparência bem exótica. Cabelos lisos e prateados que batiam um pouco abaixo dos ombros da garota. Algumas mechas azuis podiam ser vistas em vários pontos do cabelo, sendo de um azul mais escuro nas pontas e mais claro na raiz. Tinha uma franja cortada de forma irregular que lhe caia pela altura das sobrancelhas, evidenciando seus olhos verde-amarelados. Usava um short com bolsos, preto e curto. Seu casaco de Exorcista tinha os mesmos enfeites que os outros e um capuz com as bordas brancas, o casaco estava aberto e por baixo podia-se ver uma blusa regata branca com os dizeres "Who obeys all the rules just losing the fun". Botas negras podiam ser vistas nos pés da garota, elas tinham um cano alto, batendo dois dedos abaixo dos joelhos da garota.

- Então, acabou? – Seiko perguntou um pouco irritada ao ver a colega se levantar.

- Sim. Não se esforce muito. - Elea não parava de olhar em volta, tinha que estar em alerta porque aquela não era uma situação que podia ser considerada normal nem mesmo para os Exorcistas. Akumas surgindo de lugar nenhum, parecia que todas as pessoas daquele lugar tinham se tornado Akumas.

- Quantos ainda existem? – a garota de cabelos prateados perguntou enquanto rasgava parte da camiseta regata branca e prendia os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto com o pano.

- Não sei... – Elea abaixou-se e pegou uns óculos que estava preso no cinto de sua calça. Eram grandes e de lente preta, a parte de cima do aro dos óculos era dourada e logo que a morena começou a olhar em volta com ele apareciam números em vermelho na lente, muitos números. – Passam dos trinta. Temos que fazer alguma coisa rápido...

- Peça reforço, enquanto eu... Bom, tenho um plano. – Seiko sorriu.

- Um plano? – aquilo não soava bem para Elea, os planos de Seiko eram um tanto... Inconseqüentes.

- Sim, sim. Confie em mim. – a garota entrou pela janela de uma das casas, o vidro estava quebrado tornando tudo mais fácil.

- É, o que mais eu poderia fazer? – revirou os olhos e logo viu algo se mexendo no outro lado dos escombros. Carregando alguma energia com sua Innocence, a lâmina da estranha espada de Elea começou a brilhar em dourado e a garota lançou essa luz em direção dos escombros. Nada aconteceu, era só um gato. – Que susto. – respirou fundo e tirou um golem preto do cinto, ele era menor e mais frágil que o golem dourado de Naruto. Entrou na mesma casa que Seiko tinha entrado minutos antes, mas Elea entrou pela porta e procurou um telefone. Ao encontrá-lo conectou o golem a ele e ligou para a Ordem.

Enquanto isso Seiko estava no teto da casa lutando contra os Akumas que apareciam. Sua 'Twin Blade', tinha uma corrente conectando a lâmina da adaga à uma empunhadura. Essa corrente era muito útil, pois permitia que a garota executasse tanto ataques de perto quanto ataques à distância.

- Está tudo ótimo enquanto não aparecer um nível 2. – riu a garota, divertindo-se em acabar com os Akumas de nível 1. Mesmo eles surgindo de tudo que era lugar. Pulou em cima de um rasgando-o ao meio, depois foi na cabeça de outro, fazendo o mesmo, até que um Akuma surgiu do nada por trás da garota e acertou-a na cabeça com uma investida corporal. Seiko perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, estava muito alto. Porém, graças a sua estranha sorte, ficou com o casaco preso em uma lança de uma estátua. "Estou salva!" Suspirou aliviada.

- Seiko!! – Elea viu a amiga pendurada lá em cima. – Os reforços estão chegando!

- Ótimo! Agora... Poderia me descer?? – perguntou balançando as pernas, agitada.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Temos um chamado urgente! – Sasori gritou para Karin. - Vá logo, procure os Exorcistas livres e mais próximos possíveis de uma aldeia pequena aldeia ao sul da Inglaterra e mande-os para lá. Não há tempo a perder Karin.

- H-Hai! – a morena saiu correndo, escorregando em alguns papéis espalhados pelo chão. E começou a olhar a lista de Exorcistas e missões.

- Sasori-san... – Neji chamou o chefe ao entrar na sala. Karin passou por ele correndo, o empurrando para o lado e fazendo-o cair em um sofá.

- Diga... – Sasori bebia mais café, era a única forma de ficar calmo. Uma forma estranha já que café deixa a maioria das pessoas elétricas.

- Acabei os testes com Naruto-kun e ele está na enfermaria agora sendo tratado pela Sakura-san, sua sincronização com a Innocence é de 79,9 por cento, mas eu e Hebraska preferimos arredondar para 80 por cento.

- 79,9 por cento então. – Sasori corrigiu cansado, afastando-se da cafeteira e sentando-se em sua mesa novamente. Aquela estava sendo uma noite bem movimentada.

- Já mandei os Exorcistas que estavam em Liverpool como reforço Sasori-san. – Karin voltou para a sala com os cabelos bagunçados de tanto correr para um lado e para o outro.

- Ótimo. – o ruivo falou.

- Ei! Sasori-san, dá uma olhada nisso. – Gaara correu até a mesa do chefe e jogou uma pilha de papéis sobre ela. – São anotações sobre fenômenos estranhos que estão ocorrendo na vila ao lado da que Yukimatsu-san e Grazia-san estão combatendo os Akumas.

Sasori começou a ler os papéis rapidamente, realmente, não eram anotações comuns. Mas, se era assim teriam que mandá-las para a outra vila. Deu mais um gole em seu café e olhou para Karin:

– Quero que faça contato novamente com os Exorcistas que estão em Liverpool e mande-os buscar Seiko e Elea, e depois quero que vão todos juntos para a vila ao lado, tenho a impressão que estamos lidando com um 'Infiltrado'.

Todos na sala arregalaram os olhos, menos Gaara, que tinha sido a pessoa a descobrir a verdadeira situação.

Anko se jogou em uma cadeira, monitorando a tela enquanto comia dangô em um espeto:

- Fazia tempos que não víamos um Infiltrado, não é Sasori-san? – comentou a mulher, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

- Sim. Isso mostra que eles andam fazendo um bom trabalho se acobertando. O Conde nunca desistiria dos Infiltrados... São úteis demais para ele.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Um homem alto, de máscara comprava passagens de trem, usava uma blusa com a manga direita que só batia em seu cotovelo e a esquerda batia em seu pulso, ela era preta com detalhes em branco, um broche prateado pendia preso ao lado esquerdo do seu peito. A calça preta não era larga e nem apertada, mas ficava por fora das botas pretas do homem, por cima de toda essa roupa estava com um sobre-tudo preto. Ele tinha cabelos acinzentados, mas seu rosto ficava quase que totalmente escondido. O olho esquerdo 'escondia-se' por trás de um tapa-olho preto e uma máscara tampava sua boca e seu nariz. Acabou de comprar as passagens e saiu de perto da bilheteria.

- Pronto Verena. – sentou-se ao lado de uma mulher de cabelos negros, compridos e com leves cachos nas pontas, esperando o trem e entregou uma passagem para ela.

A mulher sorriu com o olhar, algo que poucas pessoas conseguiam fazer, mas ela, com seus olhos de cor violeta, conseguia facilmente. O trem não tardou a chegar e os dois ficaram de pé. Verena era quase da mesma altura de Kakashi, bem alta para uma mulher. Ela usava uma calça comprida justa de cor preta e botas brancas de cano até seu joelho, que ficavam por cima da calça. Seu casaco era preto com detalhes brancos, como todos os outros, porém tinha uma gola um pouco mais alta branca com um detalhe preto e mangas mais compridas, que passavam dos seus dedos e que ficavam largas conforme chegavam perto das mãos de Verena. Ela também usava por cima de sua roupa um sobre-tudo preto.

- Está pronta? – Kakashi estendeu a mão para ela subir no trem. Verena revirou os olhos e ignorou a mão do Exorcista, entrando no trem por conta própria.

_Sotto kazasu tenohira ni furete nisete._

(Gentilmente levante a palma de sua mão e deixe-me vê-la e confortá-la.)

_Kitto Sagashiteitanda iroasenai,_

(Certamente o milagre chamado 'você' que eu tanto procurei,)

_Kimi to iu na no kiseki._

(nunca irá desvanecer.)

_**Prévia do Próximo Capítulo**_

_- Grazia-san, não precisa gritar, assim você acabará atraindo mais Akumas. – Verena comentou calmamente._

_- Se é sobre as mortes e desaparecimentos que vem ocorrendo na cidade eu definitivamente não sei de nada. – Ebizou balançou a cabeça tristemente._

_- Heheheh! Eu só quero tomar um café da manhã com minha querida família. – o Conde sorriu._

_- O irmão dela acabou de morrer... Que tipo de oferta o senhor poderia fazer? Revivê-lo? – Seiko perguntou chocada._

oOoOoOoOoOo

**(1)** tipo aquelas estátuas da Ilha da Páscoa, sério, o porteiro é igualzinho.

**(2)** 'Seifuku' é nome da kusanagi do Sasuke nessa fic, e significa 'Conquista' se não me engano.

**(3)** 'Innocence, Hatsudou!' Ao pé da letra seria algo como 'Innocence, Ativar!'.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**N/a:**

Dessa vez vários personagens originais apresentados, mas apresentarei personagens bem aos poucos (ou não o.o) depende da necessidade de usá-los e do meu estado criativo. Então peço paciência e que não parem de acompanhar.

Como já disse o desenrolar nesse início será lento. E pra quem gosta de fics longas, devo dizer que essa vai demorar bastante tempo para ser encerrada, porque tenho muita história pra contar e pretendo aprofundar cada personagem levando o tempo necessário.

-comentário inútil da autora on- PORRA! No Word cada capítulo dá umas dez páginas, aí eu passo pro site e parece que não deu nem cinco -.- Desculpem, tinha que desabafar. xD –comentário inútil da autora off-

Deixem Reviews dizendo o que acharam :D

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Fafi Raposinha – **Senseeei!! :D O Allen é muito fofo mesmo :D Não sou uma grande fã do Naruto... Então acabei modificando um pouco a personalidade dele LOL xD É tão bom poder mandar em como os personagens vão ser –risada maléfica-

**Rodrigo DeMolay – **O Naruto OOC ou não sempre será mongolzinho xD Mas pow, quase todo mundo tem problemas com direção e acaba se perdendo... Tenho umas quatro amigas com esse problema xD

**Lady Purin-Aoi – **Ir pra escola no seu lugaaaar?! Ieeeeeeee! –se joga pela janela/revive e volta- Já é tão complexo ir pra minha escola t.t Ahhhh vai... Os akumas podem ser feios... mas eles não vão te atacar à noite... (não? ;O) Ahhh o broche é lindenho mesmo :3

**Mayuu Chan – **Mais sério e mais inteligente xD Me alivia saber que não ficou confusa a história até agora... To tentando fazer tudo com a maior calma xD Siiiim fics da Tia Nammy ruleiam :D –levanta a plaquinha escrito 'Tia Nammy para presidente!' (?)- ops, placa errada. –levanta uma outra placa escrito 'Tia Nammy ruleia (y)'- Agora sim :3

**Papillon Hollie – **LOL imaginei que alguém se surpreenderia com a educação do policial xD Originalmente ele iria colocar a culpa no Naruto e na menina... Mas mudei de idéia :3 Ihhh prepare o coração então, porque logo haverão histórias bem mais tristes que a da Angela. xD

**Paty-kon-chan – **Waaaaaaaah que bom que tá gostando! Eu to me esforçando com essa fic :3 Éé, você tem razão, o Naruto tá parecendo com ele na hora de salvar o tio Gaara xD

**Lecka-chan ****– **O Sasuke... é... Não vou contar ò.ó MWAAHAHAHAHAH xD E a Melody é... Também não contooo ò.ó –acho que já contei nesse cap, mas deixa quieto xD- É, é. Uma noiva azarada essa, provavelmente o noivo deve ter visto o vestido antes do casamento e deu azar e panz o.o O Conde realmente parece um balão xD LOL mas ele é um dos vilões mais cruéis que já vi em anime o.o' Eu tenho medo dele xD

**Kitana-sama – **Eu também não sou a maior fã de personagens principais xD Mas hoje em dia to superando esse trauma o.o' Acho que ninguém esperava que o Conde fosse do jeito que é xDD

**Sary-chann – **Ahhh que bom que achou tudo explicadinho :3 Porque eu me esforço pra ninguém ficar perdido e tals xD ASSISTA DGrayMan! É muito bom :3 Eu recomendo totalmente xDDD Sim, o Conde e os Akumas são bizarramente estranhos xD E você achou os Noahs feios?! Eu até acho eles bonitos :3'

Que bom que estão gostando :3 Eu fico incrivelmente feliz sabendo disso. Continuem acompanhando e até semana que vem minna-san o/


	5. 3ª Noite

- Essa cidade é amaldiçoada, no hospital as pessoas sempre morrem, não importa o quão ridícula seja sua doença ou o que o bondoso médico faça, todos nós acabamos morrendo, estamos todos amaldiçoados de alguma forma... – uma mulher, que tinha os cabelos presos em um coque falou para Kakashi.

_Motto tsuyoku tenohira de,_

(Me toque com a palma de sua mão,)

_Boku ni furete._

(mais forte do que nunca.)

**3ª Noite – A Cidade Catástrofe (Parte1)**

- Estou aqui há duas horas e já acho que todo mundo é maluco. – Kakashi falou com um golem preto que estava parado a sua frente, batendo as pequenas asas que lembravam muito asas de morcego.

'_Já estamos chegando aí. Descobriu algo?'_ a voz de Verena saiu de dentro do golem.

- Você não estava me ouvindo? Só que temos um bando de loucos na cidade, que ao me verem, nesse momento mesmo, ficam me encarando com cara de pavor. Estou me sentindo um animal no zoológico... Veh me salva!

Após isso o Exorcista só ouviu um som constante emitido pelo próprio golem.

"Ela desligou a ligação na minha cara... De novo!" Kakashi pensou, encarando o golem estupefato. – Foi por que chamei ela de Veh? – perguntou para o golem.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Você até que chegou rápido. – Elea falou para Verena, elas e Seiko caminhavam por uma estrada a caminho da vila onde Kakashi já se encontrava.

- Rápido pra você que não ficou meia hora pendurada com Akumas a sua volta. – Seiko retrucou, ela andava um pouco à frente das outras duas, por isso virou a cabeça ao falar com elas.

- Garota exagerada... EI! VOCÊ DESATIVOU SUA INNOCENCE?! Tá louca?? E se formos atacadas?? – Elea gritou desesperada ao constatar que as adagas de Seiko estavam presas ao cinto da Exorcista, desativadas.

- Grazia-san, não precisa gritar, assim _você_ acabará atraindo mais Akumas. – Verena comentou calmamente. E Elea rapidamente levou as mãos à boca, tampando-a.

- Só você Verena-san, para acabar com a paranóia da Elea. – Seiko riu e Elea fuzilou-a com o olhar.

Andaram umas três horas por uma estrada, não encontraram nenhuma pessoa, tudo estava deserto. Ainda podiam ouvir alguns tiros provenientes dos Akumas que deixaram na outra vila. Não havia escolha e também, não havia mais pessoas lá para protegerem, todos já tinham ido embora ou morrido.

- Ei! É para lá que vamos? – Seiko perguntou apontando para uma pequena cidade que estava logo à frente das garotas.

- Sim, para lá mesmo. – Verena respondeu forçando um pouco a visão para enxergar a cidade.

Ao entrarem na cidade a primeira coisa que viram foi uma espécie de cortejo. Muitas pessoas seguiam em fila indiana, todas de preto e um caixão era carregado por quatro homens. Uma mulher seguia logo atrás chorando muito. Um funeral. Era isso que estava acontecendo. Seiko andou rápido tentando chegar mais perto do caixão, porém, logo que a mulher que seguia o caixão a viu, sua expressão se tornou mais vazia ainda e um Akuma de nível 1 saiu de dentro dela.

- Droga! Innocence, Hatsudou! – Seiko ao ver aquilo pegou suas adagas e as ativou, as adagas brilharam em verde e a garota pulou em direção ao Akuma, porém este desviou e começou a atirar para todos os lados. Seiko se virava como podia rebatendo alguns tiros com as adagas e correndo, desviando de outros tiros.

Logo em seguida ouviu-se um barulho e o Akuma estava destruído. Elea estava parada logo atrás dele desativando sua Arma Anti-Akuma, que voltou a ser um bracelete que ficava preso no pulso da Exorcista. Enquanto isso Verena abaixou próxima a um senhor que tinha caído na confusão e estava desacordado.

- Innocence, Hatsudou! – Verena murmurou com sua habitual voz tranqüila e o pingente do seu colar começou a brilhar uma luz verde. A Exorcista fez alguns gestos com a mão direita e a luz verde foi em direção ao senhor, que aos poucos abriu os olhos.

- O-O que aconteceu aqui? – o velho perguntou ao deparar-se com Verena.

- Akumas atacaram vocês, mas já está tudo sobre controle. – a Exorcista sorriu docemente. – Não faça muito esforço. – ajudou o velho a se levantar.

- Que confusão foi essa?? – Kakashi chegou correndo, ainda usava um sobre-tudo, assim como Verena.

- Um Akuma percebeu a presença de Seiko... – Elea deu um soquinho no ombro da outra, que fez uma cara indiferente. – E nos atacou, mas tudo está bem agora.

- Ah sim. E Verena? – o Exorcista perguntou olhando em volta e não a vendo.

- Está cuidando de um...

- Ahhh você é o Kakashi-san então, né? – Seiko colocou-se na frente de Kakashi e o mediu. – Você não parece tão incrível quanto dizem por aí.

- Seiiko! – mais um soco no ombro da garota por cortesia de Elea.

- Itai. – a Exorcista de cabelos prateados reclamou. E quando as duas se deram por si, Kakashi já estava longe delas e perto de Verena, ajudando-a com o velhinho.

- Sou Kakashi Hatake. – este se apresentou ao chegar perto dos dois.

- Também é um Exorcista? – o velho perguntou a Kakashi, que fez afirmou positivamente com um aceno de cabeça. – Venham para minha casa, preciso agradecer pela ajuda. A propósito, me chamo Ebizou.

- Sou Verena Nieminen. – a Exorcista de cabelos negros se apresentou, abaixando a cabeça levemente, em forma de respeito.

- Ei! Garotas! Vamos!! – Kakashi gritou para Seiko e Elea que se encontravam ainda em uma discussão, porém ao ouvirem o chamado seguiram os outros três.

Enquanto andaram nas ruas se encaminhando para a casa de Ebizou algumas pessoas nas janelas das casas as fechavam. Ou simplesmente ficavam com uma fresta aberta, observando os passantes.

- Vocês deviam vestir algo por cima dos uniformes. – Kakashi comentou com Seiko e Elea - essa cidade parece estar infestada de Akumas, logo nos atacarão caso andem assim por aqui.

- Sim, sei disso. – Elea falou suspirando profundamente, fazia dois dias que não dormia. O cansaço começava a tomar conta da garota.

- Ahhhh, mas como saberemos quem são os Akumas se escondermos nossa identidade? – Seiko não aceitaria tão bem essa idéia. Não gostava de se esconder.

- Você terá que... – Kakashi começou, porém foi interrompido por Ebizou, que parou em frente a uma porta.

- Chegamos. – abriu a porta de madeira e entrou na casa, sendo seguido pelos quatro exorcistas.

Não era um lugar grande, mas também não era muito pequeno, porém, mais de duas pessoas não conseguiriam viver ali confortavelmente.

- Licença. – Verena pediu, como a boa educação mandava, ao entrar na casa. Os outros simplesmente entraram. Kakashi tirou o sobre-tudo e colocou-o no cabideiro próximo a porta. Em seguida fez o mesmo com o de Verena.

- Vocês parecem cansados. Que tal passar a noite aqui antes de voltarem ao trabalho? – o velho Ebizou perguntou sentando-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa da cozinha.

Todos se entreolharam e Verena, ao notar o cansaço que Seiko e Elea se encontravam falou:

- Acho que gostaríamos. Mas antes, temos algumas perguntas a fazer...

- Se é sobre as mortes e desaparecimentos que vem ocorrendo na cidade eu definitivamente não sei de nada. – Ebizou balançou a cabeça tristemente.

- Mas elas... Vem ocorrendo há quanto tempo aproximadamente? – Kakashi perguntou.

- Um ano. A cidade não é grande, este tipo de boato se espalha fácil entendem? Mas se realmente querem saber sobre algo devem ir até o bar. Lá muitas histórias são contadas. O dono do bar sabe de muitas coisas.

Kakashi se levantou da mesa.

- Esse bar fica perto daquela grande construção, não é?

- Sim. O hospital. – Ebizou respondeu olhando Kakashi se dirigir para fora da cozinha.

- Vou até lá dar uma olhada.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Em um lugar onde parecia não haver paredes, muitos quadros pendurados no 'nada'. Seguiam por um 'corredor' o Conde do Milênio e um homem de cabelos pretos e lisos, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, pele acinzentada e olhos vermelhos. Várias marcas de pequenas cruzes alinhadas em sua testa formavam a chamada: Marca Sagrada. Símbolo do clã de Noah. Ele vestia um terno comprido preto, calças compridas de mesma cor e botas.

- Então Conde, por que está nos reunindo aqui tão repentinamente? – Itachi Uchiha perguntou.

- Heheheh! Eu só quero tomar um café da manhã com minha querida família. – o Conde sorriu.

- Hunf! – Itachi revirou os olhos, e logo os dois chegaram no que era, aparentemente, uma sala. Tinha uma grande mesa, onde cinco pessoas já estavam sentadas. Todas elas tinham a mesma pele acinzentada que Itachi e a Marca Sagrada em suas testas.

- Neeh... Vocês demoraram. – uma garota de cabelos preto-azulados presos em maria-chiquinhas baixas e grandes olhos azuis, apoiou as mãos na mesa e debruçou-se encarando o Conde, que sentava-se ao lado dela.

- Sim, já estava ficando entediada. – a Noah de cabelos curtos na mesma cor dos de Alycia e uma franja encobrindo sua Marca Sagrada, na nuca tinha fios de cabelo mais longos que iam até sua cintura, penteados em duas belas tranças. Sua peculiaridade era o olho direito de cor azul e o esquerdo de cor verde. Seu nome era Nathalie.

- Hehe. Itachi estava se divertindo por aí Alycia. – o Conde retrucou para a garotinha lançando um olhar a Itachi, que sentou do outro lado do Conde, ficando de frente para Alycia.

- Ahh. Você é sempre o último a chegar _Belette_ **(1)** – Alycia sentou-se novamente. E Itachi suspirou revirando os olhos ao ouvir Kakuzu pigarreando.

Este usava uma máscara praticamente encobrindo todo o rosto e um capuz em sua cabeça, só podiam-se ver os olhos brilhantes e verdes do Noah, que ao ter a atenção de todos na mesa voltada para si, falou:

- Agora que estão todos aqui quero saber o porquê de nos chamar. Tempo é dinheiro e ficando aqui estou perdendo o meu. – falou Kakuzu irritadiço.

- Você é tão irritante Kakuzu. – Ryuuki comentou enquanto observava as unhas da mão direita, pintadas de vinho com os belos olhos cor de âmbar. – Espere um pouco e o Conde irá dizer porque estamos todos juntos aqui.

A mulher tinha cabelos de uma cor parecida com as das unhas, porém, mais escuros, eles eram compridos indo até os quadris dela praticamente. Com leves ondulações em sua extensão. Uma franja lisa, caia sobre os olhos de Ryuuki, tampando a Marca Sagrada em sua testa. Nem mesmo a pele acinzentada podia esconder a beleza dela. Usava um corpete preto e uma saia plissada de mesma cor, porém, dava para ver a barrinha de uma saia branca por baixo dessa.

Kakuzu bufou irritado, reuniões de família eram insuportáveis.

- Um pequeno café da manhã em família. – o Conde respondeu risonho indicando a mesa, que tinha diversos tipos de comida. Alguns Akumas em sua forma humana estavam andando pela sala, todos vestindo roupas comuns de empregada. Kakuzu ia responder com irritação ao Conde, porém este retomou a palavra. – Quero que vocês comecem a procurar as Innocence, sem pressa... Utilizem meus Akumas como quiserem e divirtam-se.

- Parece interessante. – o Noah sentado entre Nathalie e Itachi pronunciou-se dando um sorriso maléfico e revelando dentes muito brancos. Seus olhos eram como os de Nathalie, porém com uma inversão de cores, o olho direito dele era verde e o esquerdo era azul. Cabelos negros e curtos, levemente arrepiados.

- Então já podemos começar, certo? – Nathalie deu um sorriso incrivelmente parecido ao de Carlo.

- Gêmeos... – Ryuuki murmurou revirando os olhos, entediada. E dando um gole na xícara de chá, com muita classe.

- Eu ando meio ocupado, mas quando precisarem podem me chamar. – Itachi retrucou para o Conde, retirando as luvas brancas das mãos e pondo-se a comer um pão.

- Huun... – Kakuzu tinha voltado a comer, era estranho como ele podia fazer tal coisa, pois havia uma linha costurada em seus lábios.

- Acho que eu irei sair para brincar então. – Alycia sorriu apoiando os braços na mesa e deitando a cabeça neles, rindo para o Conde.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Enfrentei quatro Akumas noite passada. – Kakashi falou. Estavam todos reunidos tomando café da manhã, menos Seiko que tinha saído mais cedo para dar uma olhada na vizinhança.

- E descobriu alguma coisa? – Ebizou perguntou.

- Nada que já não tivessem dito. Maldição. Ninguém pode entrar ou sair.

- Mas nós entramos. – Elea comentou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Somos Exorcistas. O que quer que esteja ocorrendo nossas Innocence bloquearam e não ocorreu conosco. – Kakashi explicou olhando para o prato vazio a sua frente. Ninguém o via comer nunca. Ninguém havia visto o rosto dele. Verena concordou com o que o homem disse, acenando a cabeça positivamente.

Não muito longe da casa de Ebizou, parada em frente a grande construção branca no centro da cidade estava Seiko. A Exorcista olhava para a construção, analisando-a. Nada anormal. Porém, aquilo não a enganaria. Segundo boatos muitas pessoas estavam morrendo, então, porquê não ir a fonte de tudo? O _único_ hospital da cidade. Logo a garota abriu a porta e entrou dentro do local. Por mais estranho que fosse não havia ninguém no Hall de entrada, nem uma recepcionista.

"Isso vai pra lista de coisas estranhas dessa cidade." A garota pensou estreitando os olhos e adentrando mais no hospital. Os corredores eram largos e com muitas portas, Seiko dobrou uma 'esquina', em frente a uma janela e se deparou com uma escadaria.

- Ei você! O que está fazendo aqui? – uma enfermeira saiu de um dos quartos e segurou um braço de Seiko. Ela tinha uma longa franja loira caindo sobre o olho direito e um rabo de cavalo alto. Seu nome era Ino Yamanaka. – Você não pode simplesmente entrar no hospital e sair andando, muitas pessoas feridas e doentes estão aqui.

- Eu... Trabalho aqui. – Seiko mentiu dando seu melhor sorriso. Ino olhou a garota de cima a baixo.

- Sério...? Como nunca nos vimos se é assim?

- Eu sou a nova enfermeira! Fui contratada semana passada, e sabe, hoje é meu primeiro dia... Estava tão ansiosa que não consegui esperar na recepção, tive que entrar. – Seiko gesticulava um pouco com a mão direita enquanto falava.

Ino não disse nada, simplesmente pegou um papel dentro do bolso de seu uniforme e começou a lê-lo.

- É. Pelo visto estamos esperando uma nova enfermeira. Você deve ser a senhorita Karen Holland.

- Sim. Esse é o meu nome! Karen Holland. – Seiko estendeu a mão. "Minha sorte é incrível! Engole essa Elea! Ela não acaba, nunca!!" Seiko pensava vitoriosa enquanto Ino apertava sua mão, a enfermeira loira realmente tinha caído em sua mentira.

- Ino Yamanaka. Desculpe por ser tão desconfiada é que... – parou e pensou um pouco. – Você já deve saber sobre os problemas aqui, afinal, a transferiram por causa deles.

- Muitas mortes né? Sem explicação alguma. Foi o que me disseram. – Seiko comentou com um ar de sabe-tudo.

- Sim. Mesmo que o médico-chefe do hospital faça de tudo as pessoas continuam morrendo. – Ino suspirou cansada.

- Não há mais nada estranho nesse hospital? Nos quartos ou algo do tipo?

- Ah...

- Sobre o que as duas belas moças estão falando? – um homem de aparência jovem, longos cabelos negros e lisos perguntou para as duas. Ele vestia um blusão, calças sociais e sapatos, todos de cor muito branca.

- Sobre nada que deva se preocupar Orochimaru-sama. – Ino sorriu ao homem, e este olhou bem para Seiko.

- E quem é essa bela jovem? Veio visitar alguém? Você não me parece doente. - o médico perguntou.

- Sou Karen Holland. A nova enfermeira. – Seiko respondeu apertando a mão de Orochimaru. – É um prazer conhecê-lo doutor Orochimaru.

- O prazer é meu Karen-san. Espero que consigamos acabar com os problemas daqui. – ao dizer estas palavras uma enfermeira passou por eles desesperada e parou na frente de Orochimaru.

- Doutor... Doutor...

- Respire criança e diga o que quer. – o médico falou docemente passando a mão no ombro da enfermeira.

- Quarto 207, acho que ele... Ele...

- Já entendi. – Orochimaru subiu as escadas, visando chegar no quarto que a garota tinha dito. Seiko ia seguí-lo, porém Ino puxou-a para o outro lado.

- Você tem que trocar de roupa e depois te mostrarei o hospital. – a loira falou praticamente arrastando Seiko que olhava para a escada, queria ver o que tinha acontecido no quarto 207, ela era extremamente curiosa, principalmente quando ouvia uma informação pela metade.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Então _essa_ é a cidade que o Conde tinha falado? – Alycia falou olhando para o portão da cidade. Ela não estava com a pele acinzentada e também não havia marcas em sua testa como antes, sua pele estava extremamente clara e seus olhos tinham um brilho mais infantil e inocente. Atravessou o portão da cidade com o dedo indicador e puxou o mesmo de volta. Estava queimado, mas não por fogo, era como se tivesse tomado um choque. – Ahh isso não foi legal. – reclamou olhando o próprio dedo que já estava totalmente curado.

- Senhorita Alycia, não devia fazer isso. Você pode acabar se ferindo! – esse alerta veio de um guarda-chuva rosa, que planava ao lado da garota, no alto dele tinha uma pequena abóbora que estava falando com Alycia.

- Mas eu quero brincar! E o Kakuzu falou que tinham Exorcistas aqui! Então nós vamos entrar Lello!! – pegou o guarda chuva, fechando-o e o apontou para a entrada do lugar.

- O que vai fazer senhorita Alycia?! – Lello gritou, porém em seguida estava atravessando a barreira que envolvia a cidade e passando também em seguida.

Ao sair do outro lado seu corpo estava totalmente queimado, mas assim como o dedo antes, tudo voltou ao normal. Como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Até a roupa da Noah voltou ao normal. Ela estava usando um vestido azul-claro rodado com algumas rendas e lacinhos. Ela realmente aparentava ser uma criança naquela roupa.

- ISSO FOI PERIGOSO ALYCIA-SAMA!! – Lello gritou ao verificar que estavam bem, mas mesmo assim estava desesperado.

- Então vamos procurar os Exorcistas que o Conde falou. – a menina sorriu meigamente, ignorando Lello totalmente e saltitando pelas ruas da cidade, enquanto os guizos da pulseira que ficava no braço direito da garota faziam um pequeno barulhinho.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Você pode levar as coisas pra lá então, eu, Kakashi e essa moça iremos buscar mais no armazém. – Ebizou falou para Elea que sorriu pegando algumas sacolas que estavam no chão.

- Sim, sim! Enquanto essas coisas estiverem comigo estarão seguras! – Elea sorriu confiante e foi em direção ao hospital com as compras. Verena havia tido a idéia de viverem o dia-a-dia de Ebizou e rezar para que descobrissem alguma coisa sobre os fenômenos.

- Ótimo. – o velho falou. Uma das coisas que costumava fazer era doar alimentos e agasalhos para o hospital. – Vamos então? – perguntou para Verena e Kakashi que buscariam mais alimentos com ele.

Verena concordou com um aceno de cabeça e ajudou Ebizou a vestir o casaco. Kakashi virou-se para Elea antes de sair e falou em voz baixa:

- Aproveite e investigue o hospital. Fale com médicos e pacientes.

- Hai!

Kakashi não precisou correr muito para alcançar Verena e Ebizou, afinal o senhor não andava muito rápido. E após alguns minutos chegaram em um armazém pequeno, mas com muitas frutas logo na entrada.

Ebizou começou a recolher as coisas que queria junto com Kakashi e Verena tirou o sobre-tudo que usava e começou a olhar o local.

No teto de uma casa que ficava na frente do armazém, Alycia, Lello e cinco Akumas de nível dois **(2)** estavam. A Noah estava sentada na cabeça de um dos Akumas olhando para Verena, que estava próxima a janela do armazém.

- Então ela é uma Exorcista? – Alycia perguntou segurando o queixo com uma mão e encarando a mulher do outro lado da rua com uma cara pensativa.

- Sim... – um dos Akumas respondeu. – E ela tem amigos.

- AMIGOS! Então haverão muitas pessoas pra brincar! – bateu palmas, animada. – Vamos Lello, tenho que fazer preparativos para me apresentar. – pegou o guarda-chuva e bateu ele nas costas do Akuma em que estava sentada. – Quero que você e você. – apontou para o outro que parecia que estava pegando fogo, mas ele era assim normalmente. – Venham comigo. Os outros... Peguem os Exorcistas que encontrarem e os levem até mim.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Beba tudo, por favor. Não quero que sofra, isso irá aliviar sua dor. – Orochimaru falou para o paciente. Um homem jovem, mas de aparência debilitada. Estava incrivelmente magro e com olheiras profundas. Ele bebia com muito esforço o que o médico lhe oferecia, tossindo de vez em quando.

Seiko estava parada na porta do quarto observando, Orochimaru era definitivamente uma pessoa muito gentil.

- Karen, eu quero que você dê esse medicamento a ele de duas em duas horas. – o médico entregou à garota um frasco com líquido em um tom de roxo estranho, era quase púrpura.

- Claro. – Seiko concordou guardando o frasco no bolso.

- Ele não vai viver muito. É só para aliviar a dor em seus últimos momentos. – Orochimaru confessou e abriu a boca para voltar a falar mais foi interrompido por alguém pigarreando próximo a eles.

- Quer dizer que estamos com mais um moribundo que não pode pagar tratamento em um de nossos melhores e mais bem equipados quartos DE NOVO?! – Kabuto perguntou irritado. Ele também era médico naquele lugar, portanto estava totalmente vestido de branco, mas diferente de Orochimaru, o médico de óculos tinha um olhar irritado. – As contas não param de aumentar, não recebo meu salário há três meses...

- Deixe de pensar só no dinheiro. Existem coisas mais importantes que precisam ser levadas em conta e uma delas é o bem-estar dos meus pacientes.

- Concordo plenamente com Orochimaru-sama. – foi a vez de Ino interferir. Ela tinha ouvido a discussão do andar de baixo enquanto ajudava Elea a guardar as coisas que tinha levado na dispensa. – Deixe de ser tão mesquinho Kabuto!

- Isso é uma grande burrice. Esse hospital vai falir totalmente se continuar assim. Sem contar que... Esqueçam! – o médico virou as costas e desceu as escadas, dando um esbarrão em Elea que corria para o segundo andar.

- Achei que em hospitais as pessoas falassem baixo. – Elea comentou parando ao lado de Ino.

- Deveriam. – Ino disse. – Mas Kabuto é um homem mesquinho que só pensa em dinheiro e está louco para se ver livre do hospital e dessa cidade, mas por alguma estranha razão não consegue sair daqui.

Enquanto a loira falava, Elea viu Seiko e já ia abrir a boca quando a "nova enfermeira" do hospital fez sinal para que ela ficasse calada, as coisas estavam começando a ficar problemáticas ali.

- Fique calma Ino-chan. Tenho que falar com você sobre seu irmão... – os dois se afastaram deixando Seiko e Elea sozinhas.

- O que é isso? O que faz aqui? E que roupa é essa? – Elea perguntou para a outra, que fez cara de "do que você está falando?". – SEIKO!!

- Shiu! Meu nome de enfermeira é Karen. Legal né?

- Não! Temos que descobrir o que está acontecendo aqui nessa cidade e você fica aí brincando de enfermeira!

- Mas Kakashi e Verena não tinham dito que o Sasori achava que tinha tudo haver com um Infiltrado? – Seiko perguntou confusa.

- Sim! Mas um Infiltrado não pode bloquear a saída de pessoas de um lugar.

- Verdade. EU acho que o Infiltrado é alguém que trabalha no hospital. E não alguém qualquer... Acho que é o Kabuto.

- Por que você...? – Elea não pôde terminar a frase, pois Ino passou por elas chorando muito e parou ao lado do quarto 208.

- O que houve Ino? – Seiko perguntou para a garota que chorava aos prantos.

- Meu irmão... Ele veio pra cá com uma gripe fraca, mais agravou e ele ficou com pneumonia. Agora ele... Ele...

Seiko abraçou a garota, pois definitivamente não sabia o que fazer na situação que se encontrava.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Elea tentou acalmar a situação.

- Não vai! Ele não passa de hoje. Orochimaru-sama nunca erra!

- Acalme-se Ino-chan e vá ficar com seu irmão, ele merece sua companhia nesse momento difícil. – Orochimaru surgiu do nada e Ino concordou com ele, limpando as lágrimas e respirando fundo, para logo em seguida entrar no quarto.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Estamos sob ataque!! Verena, tire Ebizou daqui. – Kakashi pediu ao ver os três Akumas nível 2. - Innocence, Hatsudou! – falou tirando o tapa olho. Seu olho ficou totalmente verde e sem pupila e começou a girar muito rápido, abrindo uma espécie de portal atrás dos Akumas.

- Droga! – Verena resmungou enquanto corria levando Ebizou para um local seguro, tinha que voltar para ajudar Kakashi ou ele não sairia ileso do combate.

Kakashi estava concentrado no portal aberto atrás dos Akumas e não percebeu que um destes não estava mais ali, logo em seguida teve de desviar sua atenção, pois estava sendo atacado por trás por bolas de fogo.

"Maldição." Pensou desviando habilmente delas, porém o Akuma passou a usá-las mais rápido e Kakashi usou sua Arma Anti-Akuma, abrindo uma espécie de portal entre ele e o Akuma, sugando assim as bolas de fogo que este lançava.

O Exorcista deu um sorriso ao ver que tinha conseguido, mas seu sorriso logo se desfez ao notar o chão congelando abaixo de seus pés. Um outro Akuma era responsável por isso.

- Nada bom. – resmungou escorregando no gelo e caindo no chão. O único Akuma que ainda não tinha atacado foi pra cima de Kakashi, porém foi impedido por um brilho verde que foi em direção ao Exorcista e entrou no olho deste, fazendo-o brilhar ainda mais. Kakashi usou seu ataque mais uma vez e o Akuma foi sugado para dentro do portal, explodindo em seguida. Entretanto logo seu olho parou de brilhar muito, ele olhou para a porta e viu Verena desmaiada e uma garotinha atrás dela segurando um guarda-chuva.

- Alycia-sama! – um dos Akumas falou.

- Peguem ele logo, é tão difícil assim? – a garota perguntou suspirando.

No momento seguinte, Kakashi pulou em direção ao Akuma e o atacou, abrindo outro portal, mas estava mais fraco. Ele próprio estava fraco e ouviu:

- Fire Ball! – o Akuma que lançava fogo o fez, lançando diversas bolas no Exorcista que se esforçava para desviar delas.

- Ice Fireeeee! – o outro gritou e uma pedra de gelo bateu na cabeça de Kakashi, e tudo ficou preto para o homem.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Ele... Morreu. – Ino contou saindo do quarto e abraçando Seiko firmemente.

- Sinto muito. – Seiko falou retribuindo o abraço.

- Onde está... A moça que eu... Que estava comigo? – perguntou a loira olhando em volta e não avistando Elea.

- Ela foi embora. – mentiu Seiko.

- Então Ino-chan, venha comigo. Tenho uma oferta para fazê-la que irá aliviar sua dor. – Orochimaru surgiu de lugar nenhum e estendeu a mão para Ino.

Seiko encarou a cena um pouco confusa e desconfiada, falando:

- O irmão dela acabou de morrer... Que tipo de oferta o senhor poderia fazer? Revivê-lo?

- Não seja tão grossa mocinha. – pela primeira vez Seiko viu o sorriso daquele médico bondoso se esvair. Ele parecia, transtornado. – Isso é algo que nem alguém, infelizmente, nem eu nem ninguém pode fazer. Não devia dizer esse tipo de coisa na frente de alguém que acabou de perder um ente querido.

- É. Desculpe. – Seiko disse um pouco sem graça. Ele tinha razão.

- Tudo bem. – Orochimaru sorriu novamente e andou pelo corredor com Ino ao seu lado.

Seiko tentou resistir e ir procurar por Elea como era o combinado, mas sua curiosidade era muito maior que ela. E a Exorcista seguiu silenciosamente o médico e a loira chorosa.

Em outra parte do hospital Elea olhava uns papéis. De alguma forma estava entrando muito dinheiro no hospital, mas nenhuma das pessoas ali internadas estava pagando. O dinheiro só podia estar sendo recebido de outra forma. Nessas condições o Infiltrado tinha que estar ali, mas Kabuto só reclamava de falta de dinheiro. Isso significava que ele não poderia ser a pessoa que estava recebendo o pagamento, ou seja, essa pessoa só poderia ser...

- Orochimaru! – Elea exclamou jogando os papéis no chão da sala e correndo para fora da sala, passando reto por Kabuto e quase derrubando-o. O homem gritou com ela, mas Elea ignorou, tinha que encontrar Seiko. Kabuto tentou correr atrás dela, mas não era costumado com esse tipo de coisa e acabou caindo de joelhos no chão, arfando.

Algum tempo de corrida pôde encontrar a amiga no fim de um corredor, agachada, aparentemente ouvindo atrás de uma porta.

- Seiko!

- Shiiii! – fez sinal para que Elea abaixasse também, a garota de cabelos castanhos o fez, colando sua orelha na porta.

_- Se você quiser seu irmão de volta só precisa gritar o nome dele com todas as suas forças. O laço que vocês têm o trará de volta a vida. – era a voz de Orochimaru._

_- Eu... Quero tê-lo de volta, mas... – Ino tentava parar de soluçar._

_- Então grite minha querida. Grite o nome de seu irmão. – ele interrompeu-a._

- Temos que impedir! – Elea falou tirando a orelha da porta.

Seiko concordou com um aceno de cabeça e as duas se levantaram afastando-se da porta.

- No três. – Seiko disse com um sorriso.

- Um. – Elea começou a contagem.

- Dois... - Seiko continuou.

- Três! – as duas gritaram indo com tudo em direção a porta e derrubando-a, caindo por cima dela.

Orochimaru era um homem branco, mas quando as Exorcistas puderam levantar a cabeça e olhar para ele, o homem estava ainda mais branco que o normal e segurava um revólver apontado diretamente para as duas Exorcistas. Ao lado dele estava Ino com uma expressão de surpresa e um corpo metálico de Akuma estava parado próximo à janela da sala. Seiko deu um sorriso maroto e perguntou:

- Desculpa. Interrompo algo?

_Every Man on Earth..._

(Todo os homens na terra...)

_Tokinahatsu Fly Away!_

(sejam livres, voem para longe!)

_**Prévia do Próximo Capítulo**_

_- Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo!! – Ino gritou desesperada_

– '_Benvenue.' – Alycia deu um grande sorriso para Seiko e Elea._

_- Toque nela, e eu lhe mato._

_Kakashi levou a mão ao olho nesse momento, sentindo o sangue quente escorrer novamente de seu olho._

oOoOoOoOoOo

**(1)** Itachi significa fuinha em português. E fuinha em francês leva o nome de Belette, Alycia é francesa e tem o hábito de chamar o Itachi assim.

**(2)** No meu profile tem link para uma imagem dos Akumas de Nível Dois. Dêem uma olhada.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**N/a:**

Não escrevo algo desse tamanho há muito tempo. O.o LOL E gente, que bom que estão gostando da fic, porque pqp como eu AMO escrever ela. Pra terem noção escrevi esse capítulo enquanto estava com Dengue (hoje é dia 8 de maio) xD Só sentava no pc pra fazer isso enquanto estava chapada daquele remédio (esqueci o nome). Então se algo ficou sem sentido ou mal explicado, desculpe eu tava mesmo chapada xD

Muitos personagens apresentados, alguns não muito explicados, mas eles ainda terão sua chance de brilhar xD Achei muito/extremamente/inacreditavelmente estranho escrever que o Orochimaru é bondoso e todos amam ele. O.o Me digam se foi estranho ler algo do tipo. Porque pra mim o Orochimaru é tudo menos bondoso/legal/um doce de pessoa/amável/insira algo aqui.

A música que tinha trechos até esse capítulo se chama Innocent Sorrow – Abingdon Boys School, é a primeira abertura de DGray-Man, muito boa por sinal. No próximo capítulo já será outra música :3 Vou parar por aqui, to falando/escrevendo muito hoje porque estou há quase uma semana sem sair de dentro de casa, meu maior passeio é ir até o laboratório tirar sangue xD (não se esqueçam que to escrevendo isso dia 8 de maio LOL, quando eu estiver postando já devo estar curada, feliz, saltitante e indo ao colégio de novo xD).

Só pra constar: Foram exatamente 13 folhas no Word xDDDDDD

Reviews Reviews Reviews :DD Eu queroooooooo! E obrigada pelas que já mandaram, elas me deixam feliz e me inspiram muito hm. :3 Até a próxima semana meus queridos :D

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Lecka-chan** – O Sasuke é sécsie? xD Sim sim, acho que ligações de golem pra golem são gratuitas, e você nem precisa saber o número é só mandar ele discar :3 Que bom que está gostando :D Espero que tenha gostado da pequena aparição da Ryuuki ;D Ahhh... Claro que não tem espírito competitivo –finge que acredita- Pode mandar um livro o/ Eu não me importo, adoro reviews enormes :D

**Rodrigo DeMolay** – Opa... O motivo do pentagrama no Naruto é porque ele fez xxxxx e depois mais um pouco de xxxxx e aí surgiu um xxxxxxx e xxxxxx LOL, parei xD

**Fafi Raposinha** – SENSEI :D Sim pow, o poder é demais :3 LOL Hebraska é fofa :3 Ahhhh você faz curso de japonês ?! Eu queria tanto fazer :3 Sortuda ;D

**Papillon Holie** – Imagina o susto, uma entidade gigante te pega pra fazer sódelssabeoque xDDDDDD Pobre Naruto xD A Seiko é uma personagem divertida mesmo :3

**Paty-kon-chan** – Sério?! Gostou mesmo?! :3 Eu fico super feliz quando vocês gostam dos próprios personagens e dos outros e panz xDDD –autora mongol- Sim, Sasuke é a metideza em pessoa xD Siim, fic sem fim previsto o.o To até com medo xD

**Kitana-Sama** – Olá :x Sim, coitado do Neji, e do Naruto principalmente. Mal chegou na Ordem e já marcou o lugar com vômito (?). Ahh eu adorei escrever sobre a Verena .-. Ela é fofa, e no próximo capítulo ela aparecerá ainda mais :3 O Kakashi também n.n

**Lady Purin-Aoi** – Ahhh que bom n.n Achei que teria que ir a escola dobradamente (?) Hoho, Akumas são do mal, é pra meter medo mesmo :3 Você vai descobrir melhor o que é um Infiltrado no próximo capítulo e quase acertou ;D ps: Todo mundo praticamente amou a Melody xD E ela quase não apareceu ainda xD

**Mayuu Chann** – Um híbridooo! –rola- Adorei :3 LOL Esse pentagrama confundiu as mentes alheias ein xD Mas aguarde, mais cedo do que parece ele será explicado :D Vou contar depois mais sobre a Hebraska sim ;D Eu ADORO escrever sobre a Seiko, é tão divertido :3 A relação Seiko x Elea também será explicada em capítulos futuros MWAHAHAHHA –suspense-

**Sary-chann** – Eu também ando sofrendo de falta de tempo x.x Só to conseguindo escrever de noite xD Sim, sim. Tem razão. Gosto não se discute xD Siiiiiim Os Noahs já começaram a dar o ar da graça nesse capítulo ;D

**Karol Uchiha** – VOCÊ APARECEU!! E tem mais no próximo ;D Sim, sim, foi proposital o Sasuke e o Naruto fazerem uma cena estilo Kanda e Allen xD Eu tinha que escrever, não resisti :x ps: A fic altista ficou meio parada essa semana porque vou ter simulado e to me matando de estudar ;D mas aguarde :D

**Katamy Hanara** – Continue acompanhando que logo a Louize irá aparecer ;D todos gostaram da Melody O.O' LOL


	6. 4ª Noite

Kakashi abriu os olhos lentamente e sentiu uma dor dilacerante em seu olho esquerdo, não conseguia abri-lo. O olho direito estava bem, mesmo estando um pouco fechado tamanha a dor que sentia no outro olho. O Exorcista tentou se mover, mas notou que seus braços estavam levantados acima de sua cabeça e presos na mesma com velas pontiagudas atravessando a palma de suas mãos. Seus braços já estavam dormentes, portanto nem sentia a dor. Olhou em volta, tudo estava escuro, tinha uma única luz e graças a ela Kakashi pôde ver uma menininha sentada ao lado de Verena.

- O que... Está _havendo_ aqui?

_Me o tojite._

(Feche seus olhos.)

_Night growing._

(Noite crescente.)

_Kogoeru kuchibiru kande,_

(Mordendo meus lábios trêmulos,)

_Futari kata o yoseau_.

(Junto o meu ombro ao seu.)

**4ª Noite – A Cidade Catástrofe (Parte 2)**

Três tiros puderam ser ouvidos por todo o hospital. Elea e Seiko desviaram deles com muita sorte, jogando-se para lados opostos e deixando que as balas batessem diretamente na porta caída no chão.

Ino gritou e Orochimaru apontou a arma para ela.

- Não precisa chamar mais atenção _ainda_ pra cá, não é querida? – o médico deu um sorriso e a loira deu um passo para trás encarando a arma que ele tinha em mãos.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? – Ino perguntou.

- Porque fui informado agora a pouco que algumas pessoas poderiam atrapalhar meu trabalho. Porém, sinceramente não esperava que fosse você Karen-chan e sua amiguinha esquisita. – Orochimaru continuou mirando para Ino enquanto falava com as outras duas.

- Mantenha a calma. Não podemos deixar que continue o que está fazendo aqui. – Elea falou dando um passo para frente, tentando controlar a situação, mas Orochimaru fez um sinal para que ela parasse. – Você é um ser humano, não devia vender outros iguais a você para o Conde.

- Continue a andar e matarei a ela. – o médico indicou Ino com a arma.

- Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo!! – Ino gritou desesperada e Seiko levantou a mão.

- Posso falar? – pediu a garota de cabelos prateados.

- Diga. – Orochimaru falou com a arma apontada pra Ino ainda e a atenção voltada para Elea, que encarava Seiko de olhos arregalados.

- Só quero esclarecer as coisas pra Ino. Meu nome não é Karen e sim Seiko Yukimatsu, não sou uma enfermeira daqui, sou uma Exorcista que trabalha para a Ordem Negra. Orochimaru é o que chamamos de "Infiltrado". Uma pessoa que faz Akumas por encomenda para o Conde do Milênio, por algum pagamento. – Seiko explicou, porém Ino parecia entender cada vez menos. – Orochimaru não tem tentado salvar os pacientes, ele tem matado um a um. Não é estranho que alguém chegue aqui com principio de resfriado e logo esteja com uma pneumonia fatal? Logo depois ele avisa a um parente próximo que a pessoa irá morrer. E a oferta que ele lhe fez. Ele queria reviver seu irmão não é? Ele queria que você chamasse seu irmão de volta a este mundo não...

Seiko não pôde terminar a frase, pois um tiro atingiu seu braço esquerdo. A dor foi ardente. Parecia que tinha algo em chamas queimando o braço dela. Imediatamente a garota levou a mão ao ferimento do braço, encobrindo-o.

- Você está falando demais, acho que terei de matá-la. – Orochimaru concluiu com um sorriso insano no rosto. Elea imediatamente se moveu jogando Ino para trás de si e passando a mão sobre seu bracelete.

- Innocence, Hatsudou! – o bracelete brilhou e transformou-se em uma lâmina que encobria seu braço, lembrando muito uma espada. Ela encurralou Orochimaru na parede com um empurrão e aproximou a lâmina do pescoço deste. – Nunca atire em uma companheira minha na _minha_ frente. – falou em voz baixa, mantendo o homem parado com uma mão enquanto o braço onde estava a Arma Anti-Akuma tremia levemente próxima a jugular dele.

- Vai me matar? – Orochimaru perguntou em tom debochado.

- Não. Minha arma não existe para matar humanos, nem mesmo os medíocres e podres como você. – respondeu afastando-se um pouco dele. Mas logo em seguida virou-se novamente para o médico dando muito rapidamente um golpe com a parte sem lâminas da Arma na nuca do médico. Orochimaru caiu no chão provocando um barulho alto, seguido de um grito de Ino. – Mas é melhor que durma um pouco até sabermos o que faremos com você, o pessoal da Ordem deve ter algumas perguntas a fazê-lo. – caminhou até Seiko e abaixou na frente da garota que ainda segurava o braço ferido. – Você está bem?

- Claro! Posso me jogar no meio de um tiroteio que nada vai acontecer comigo. – Seiko sorriu, tentando não preocupar a já preocupada Elea, que revirou os olhos, entediada com a fala, no mínimo, idiota da amiga.

- Você sabe que isso é uma grande... – Elea foi cortada por um som de risadas e palmas, que pareciam pertencer a uma garota. As três pessoas presentes no quarto olharam em volta assustadas, procurando o lugar de origem daqueles sons, porém estavam sozinhas no cômodo.

- Foi ótimo! Vocês todas são tão divertidas! Vou adorar brincar com vocês!

- Quem é que... – antes que Seiko pudesse terminar de falar, a sala começou a ficar totalmente escura. O chão, as paredes, os móveis, o corpo de Orochimaru e logo em seguida todas que estavam lá sentiram como se estivessem caindo... Caindo... Caindo.

- Ino! Ino! Abra os olhos. – Elea dava tapinhas no rosto da loira, que mantinha os olhos fechados, estava desmaiada.

- Finalmente vamos poder começar a brincadeira, Exorcistas. – a garota de olhos azuis e cabelos preto-azulados falou com um sotaque francês carregado. Ela estava sentada em uma poltrona de encosto alto, evidenciando que era pequena para a idade, não que qualquer um ali soubesse a verdadeira idade dela. O vestido azul-claro fazia-a parecer uma boneca. – _Benvenue_ **(1)**. – Alycia deu um grande sorriso para Seiko e Elea.

O lugar que estavam parecia um grande vazio, as paredes negras com uma profundidade infinita emolduravam o lugar, o teto era a mesma coisa. Somente o chão podia ser visto, era quadriculado de preto e branco. Não havia mais nada ali, somente a cadeira onde a menina estava sentada.

- Akuma? – Seiko perguntou encarando Alycia, que simplesmente negou com um aceno de cabeça.

- É o que você acha? – a menina coçou a cabeça olhando em volta. – Lello, eu pareço um Akuma? – perguntou com cara de choro forçada. O guarda-chuva surgiu detrás do encosto da cadeira falando alto e escandalosamente, quase como se estivesse desesperado.

- Claro que não! A senhorita não tem nada de Akuma!

- Eu não sou um Akuma. Me chamo Alycia Holland Chevalier.

- Sou Seiko Yukimatsu. – a Exorcista disse em seguida.

- Não se deixe enganar Seiko. – uma voz rouca pôde ser ouvida, e ao procurar de onde esta vinha, Seiko deparou-se com Kakashi preso à parede do lugar. A garota simplesmente correu até ele abaixando-se ao lado do Exorcista.

- Kakashi-san? O que aconteceu aqui?

- Eu... Também não sei ao certo. – ele estava fraco e dava para notar isso pelo tom de voz que usava, como se cada palavra proferida para ele fosse um esforço incrível. – E essa garota... É humana.

A simples frase de Kakashi gerou uma explosão de perguntas nas mentes, tanto de Seiko, quanto de Elea que estava ouvindo tudo a distância.

- Neeeeeh! Eu trouxe vocês aqui para brincar comigo! E não para conversarem entre si e me deixarem de lado. – Alycia levantou-se da poltrona em que estava, sentada no chão, ao lado desta estava Verena. A Exorcista tinha um olhar vazio.

- Se você é uma humana por que está fazendo estas coisas?! – Elea perguntou encarando a Noah, que andava na direção de Kakashi e Seiko.

- Humana? É, eu sou humana. – tocou levemente o ferimento de Seiko, ficando com a ponta do dedo indicador manchada de sangue, esfregou este dedo com o polegar até que a manchinha sumisse completamente. – Mas sou uma humana superior a vocês. Sou uma herdeira dos genes de Noah, aquele único sobrevivente do grande dilúvio e, portanto, não devo ser equiparada a pessoas inferiores como vocês. – deu um grande sorriso, sua pele voltando a ficar acinzentada e as marcas de pequenas cruzes surgindo em sua testa.

- Você... Por que estaria do lado do Conde? Se julga verdadeiramente tão superior assim?! Quer ver o fim desse mundo?! – Elea não se conformava com a idéia de um humano que queria o fim de toda sua raça, sempre combatera Akumas, porém com humanos a história era outra.

- O Conde faz parte de minha família. Não fale mal dele. – Alycia ficou emburrada e cruzou os braços. Mas logo mudou a expressão ao sentir algo passando muito rápido um pouco acima de sua cabeça. Essa mesma coisa voltou rapidamente para a mão da dona. Seiko tinha lançado uma de suas adagas na direção de Alycia e a puxado de volta.

- Ops. Foi mal. – Seiko sorriu enviesado. – Mas acho que com tudo que você disse devo definir que somos inimigos, certo? Não que eu tenha realmente _ouvido _tudo. Ahhhh vocês entenderam o espírito da coisa, né? – olhou em volta, Elea a encarava com cara de que não acreditava que Seiko tinha dito tudo aquilo em um momento como aquele.

- Humm... Então não vamos brincar agora? – Alycia perguntou parecendo verdadeiramente decepcionada. – Vocês não podem escolher isso. Afinal, estamos no _meu _mundo. Somente eu tenho o poder de decidir o que irá acontecer daqui pra frente enquanto estivermos aqui. – sorriu dando um salto para trás e parando de pé em cima do guarda-chuva que planava. – Akumas...

Os mesmos quatro Akumas nível 2 que atacaram Kakashi surgiram da escuridão e ficaram um pouco a frente de Alycia.

- Sim, Alycia-sama. – um deles falou com a voz rouca.

- Tem alguns Exorcistas aqui... Podem brincar. – deu um pequeno risinho e os Akumas voltaram o olhar para Elea, Seiko e Kakashi. O terceiro estava praticamente desacordado.

"Droga!" pensou Elea. "Seiko e Kakashi estão feridos. Verena está em estado de choque. São cinco Akumas de nível dois... É praticamente suicídio encará-los frente-a-frente. A única coisa a fazer agora seria..."

- Está esperando o quê Elea? Vamos acabar com esse pessoal! – Seiko falou decidida, pondo-se de pé e segurando suas adagas. – Innocence, Hatsudou! – ativou-as, seu braço ferido ainda doía muito, só de fechar a mão em volta do cabo da adaga sentiu a dor que parecia fogo.

- PIROU DE VEZ?! – Elea gritou com a garota, mas logo mudou de idéia ao ver os Akumas se aproximando. – Innocence, Hatsudou! – seu bracelete transformou-se em uma espada e ela se defendeu do ataque do Akuma, rebatendo-o com a arma.

- NÃO VAMOS DISCUTIR AGORA ELEA! – Seiko retrucou, encontrava-se em cima da cabeça de um dos Akumas e batia nele com as adagas, mas por alguma estranha razão ele não parecia estar sentindo muita coisa.

- Isso não faz nem cosquinha, Exorcista. – o Akuma falou mexendo-se rápido e jogando Seiko no chão, onde outro Akuma já se encaminhava, lançando um ataque de gelo e congelando o local. Porém, a garota conseguiu desviar por algum milagre do destino. Deixando os dois Akumas encarando o chão congelado.

Enquanto três Akumas ocupavam as Exorcistas, o quarto movia-se em direção a Kakashi no meio da confusão, ao chegar perto dele transformou o próprio braço em um canhão e apontou-o para a cabeça do Exorcista.

- Depois de acabar com você vou acabar com aquela garota que virou a boneca da Alycia-sama. E quanto mais pessoas eu matar, mais rápido vou evoluir. Hehe! – o Akuma falou consigo mesmo, Kakashi levantou levemente a cabeça e encarou o Akuma.

- Toque nela, e eu lhe mato.

- Olhe para o seu estado, quem poderia matar estando assim? – Alycia estava planando em Lello um pouco acima da cabeça do Akuma que ameaçava Kakashi. – Eu acabei com seu olho esquerdo, o que pretende fazer agora?

- Eu... Eu... – Kakashi juntou suas forças e tentou desprender seus braços da parede, sentiu o sangue quente escorrendo por seus braços e pingando em sua cabeça. Os cabelos antes prateados ganhando um tom avermelhado. – EU NÃO VOU MORRER AQUI! – ao dizer essas palavras a pleno pulmões desprendeu os braços da parede, a vela pontiaguda caiu no chão. Uma dor dilacerante percorreu os dedos, os pulsos, os braços do Exorcista, que agora não estavam mais dormentes.

- _Félicitations_ **(2)**, Exorcista! – Alycia bateu palmas rindo da situação deplorável de Kakashi que buscava energia para se pôr de pé. – Conseguiu se livrar da minha vela, mas está sem saída... O que fará agora?

Uma luz verde passou pelo Akuma, abrindo um buraco no meio dele, e por fim este explodiu. Atrás dele Verena estava de pé segurando seu pingente entre as mãos, ele brilhava em verde, o que significava que sua Arma Anti-Akuma estava ativada.

- Verena... Você está... ? – Kakashi tentou perguntar, mas foi interrompido pela Exorcista.

- Não vai durar muito tempo, mas o suficiente pra lutar. – a luz verde do pingente atingiu Kakashi e o ferimento do olho dele foi curado. Ele sabia que seria temporário por ser algo muito grave, porém pelo menos poderia lutar por tempo limitado.

- Como saiu do estado de choque?! – Alycia perguntou para Verena, que olhou para o chão ignorando a Noah.

- Innocence, Hatsudou! – Kakashi falou e seu olho brilhou. Ficava mais rápido quando ativava a Innocence, então foi em direção a um dos Akumas que Seiko enfrentava.

A garota estava tendo problemas, afinal, um Akuma que usava elemento fogo e outro que usava elemento gelo podiam ser considerados problemas graves:

- Eu já disse o quanto detesto mudanças bruscas de temperatura? – a Exorcista perguntou para o Akuma que lançou uma rajada de fogo nela e que logo era seguida por uma de gelo do outro Akuma e vinda de outra direção. Conseguiu desviar por muito pouco, mas então se viu encurralada em uma parede. – Ops. Então... Eu sempre achei vocês muito bonitinhos sabem? Mas a Ordem malvada me força a matar vocês... Não sabem como eu sofro. – Seiko fez uma encenação barata de choro.

Os dois Akumas se entreolharam confusos. Mas logo um deles acabou sendo sugado por um portal, pego totalmente desprevenido pelo golpe principal de Kakashi.

- Você podia cortar essa ladainha às vezes. – o Exorcista comentou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Não conhecia bem Seiko, mas já havia percebido que ela falava demais.

- É inevitável. – deu um meio sorriso e juntou suas duas adagas, formando uma espada. – Innocence... Destravar o nível dois. – ao dizer essas palavras uma corrente verde saiu do cabo da espada e enrolou-se na mão esquerda da garota, que pulou em direção ao Akuma que faltava e cortou um braço dele fora. – Vocês são resistentes. – resmungou, ao ver que ele não tinha sido totalmente derrotado.

Kakashi levou a mão ao olho nesse momento, sentindo o sangue escorrer novamente dele. O efeito do poder de Verena estava acabando rapidamente. Sua roupa de Exorcista estava totalmente rasgada e queimada em vário pontos, sendo possível ver a camisa preta sem mangas que ele usava por baixo da jaqueta.

- Consegue lidar com esse sozinha? – perguntou para Seiko.

- Claro! – a garota sorriu. E Kakashi foi correndo na direção de Verena, precisava ser curado novamente. – Verena!! Eu preciso de nov... – não terminou de falar e caiu desmaiado.

- Kakashi! – Verena abaixou-se próxima ao Exorcista caído e colocou a cabeça dele em seu colo. – Acorde. Vamos. – Ela respirava fundo, manter sua Innocence ativada muito tempo levava muita energia vital.

Elea estava cansada, não conseguia se defender direito do maldito Akuma e se o atingisse levava um choque. Só havia uma coisa a fazer, porém consumiria muita energia.

- Innocence... Destravar nível dois. – sua espada brilhou e aumentou um pouco de tamanho. – GreyCutter! – ela movimentou a espada para baixo, como se fosse cortar o Akuma a distância, e o ar cortado ficou acinzentado e foi na direção do Akuma, cortando-o ao meio também. Elea suspirou e caiu de joelhos, rapidamente sua Innocence voltou para o nível um. O Akuma explodiu.

- Vocês até que são bons Exorcistas. – Alycia falou, estava a uma distância razoável do último Akuma que havia sobrado e que arremessou Seiko em uma parede, a garota deu de costas nessa, estava quase desacordada. O Akuma parou de atacá-la para ouvir as palavras de Alycia. Elea e Verena também ouviam a tudo, enquanto Kakashi permanecia desacordado, totalmente pálido pela perda de sangue que estava sofrendo. – Mas já pararam pra pensar em como matam? Não pessoas, mas quase. Vocês matam Akumas, que um dia já foram pessoas. Isso não é basicamente a mesma coisa?

- Nós não os matamos. – Verena retrucou. – Quando destruídos por uma Innocence, a alma deles acaba purificada e pode descansar em paz novamente. Nós os salvamos.

- Ahhh... Então é por isso que se esforçam tanto? – Alycia deu um sorriso maroto. – Devem saber que quando eles morrem por auto-destruição, a alma presa ao Akuma se perde para sempre em dor e sofrimento, não é mesmo?

Verena estreitou os olhos e encarou Alycia, seguida do Akuma sem braço.

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO!! – Elea também tinha entendido aonde a Noah queria chegar.

- Akuma... DESTRUA-SE! – a garota mandou maldosamente. O Akuma encarou-a desesperado.

- Nã-Não! Alycia-sama...! Eu...

- 3... – Alycia começou a contagem regressiva.

- Mas eu... Por que?

- Não faça!! – Elea ativou sua Innocence e tentou se por de pé com muita dificuldade.

- 2...

- Não...! – a Exorcista saiu correndo em direção ao Akuma. Com a Innocence já ativada.

- Grazia-san... Não chegue perto! – Verena gritou para a outra.

- 1...

- NÃOO!! – Elea pulou em direção ao Akuma, quando ele simplesmente explodiu, jogando a Exorcista longe graças a força da explosão. Caiu de costas no chão e tinha lágrimas nos olhos, não tinha conseguido. Aquela alma estava perdida pra sempre. Verena também abaixou a cabeça tristemente.

- Heheheheheh. – Alycia riu alegremente, e viu uma luz verde vindo em sua direção, deu um salto evitando-a com muita facilidade. A luz havia vindo do pingente de Verena. – Neeeh, acho que teremos que parar de brincar por hoje. Tenho que ir, já é quase hora do jantar... – uma porta vermelha com bordas douradas surgiu do nada naquela sala em que estavam. Alycia segurou Lello com uma mão e abriu a porta. – Nos veremos de novo Exorcistas... Podem acreditar. – deu um último sorrisinho antes de passar pela porta.

A sala onde estavam se desfez totalmente e ao abrirem os olhos novamente, se encontravam no hospital.

- Onde nós... Estamos agora? – Verena perguntou, ainda segurava Kakashi em seu colo.

- Em um hospital. – Elea respondeu sentada no chão. Olhou em volta e se deparou com o chão encharcado pelo sangue de Kakashi. Ino estava em um canto, ainda desacordada, mas aparentemente sem ferimentos. Seiko estava encostada na parede com sangue escorrendo de seu braço, perna e cabeça, as Innocence desativadas no chão próximas à Exorcista. – Seiko... – tentou se levantar para andar até a amiga, porém suas pernas não permitiam. Não demorou muito e também desmaiou.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Seiko sentia a cabeça latejar, não queria abrir os olhos. Mas sentiu uma luz indo em direção a ela e os abriu, deparando-se com uma claridade irritante. Colocou o braço na frente dos olhos na tentativa de focalizar melhor o lugar onde estava.

- Acordou finalmente. – uma garota de cabelos pretos repicados com mechas vermelhas espalhadas em pontos aleatórios, uma franja comprida encobrindo um pouco os olhos verdes. Seiko pôde perceber que ela não era muito alta e pela roupa era uma Exorcista como ela e não aparentava passar dos 20 anos. – Já está dormindo há três dias.

- Err... Te conheço?

- Haha! Desculpe, acho que esqueci das formalidades. Sou Arashi. – respondeu meio rindo - E você é Seiko Yukimatsu. – acrescentou rapidamente.

Arashi usava botas com cano médio, a jaqueta de exorcista era comprida, batendo no meio da coxa da garota e tinha um capuz com as bordas brancas. Os botões de prata enfeitavam a lateral da roupa. Usa uma calça branca nem justa, nem larga. Que fica por dentro das botas pretas. Uma luva em cada mão. Na mão direita sem os dedos e na esquerda encobrindo a mão toda.

- Ahh... E O QUE ACONTECEU COM TODO MUNDO?! – perguntou gritando ao se lembrar aos poucos de tudo que tinha passado junto com Elea, Kakashi e Verena. – ELES ESTÃO BEM?!

- Sim, sim. Estão todos vivos. Vocês deram sorte de mandarem a velha e eu pra cuidarem de vocês. Ela pode ser gagá, mas sabe tratar de ferimentos. Até eu tenho que admitir isso. – Arashi respondeu esfregando o ouvido com uma mão por causa dos gritos de Seiko.

- Quem aqui é a velha gagá?! – uma senhora entrou pela porta, era baixinha e tinha muitas rugas evidenciando a idade avançada. Também usava uma roupa de Exorcista. Ela era comprida e com mangas também compridas. – Não seja insolente! – deu um tapa na orelha de Arashi, que pela força quase deu de cabeça na janela. – Que bom que acordou. – falou amigavelmente ao virar-se para Seiko. – Me chamo Chiyo. É um prazer conhecê-la Seiko. Mas agora, terei que lhe fazer um check-up. Arashi vá verificar o estado do Kakashi, ele já está quase andando.

- Ué. O problema dele é nas mãos, não nos pés. Ficarei impressionada quando ele estiver escrevendo, isso sim. – a garota comentou e recebeu um olhar mortal por parte de Chiyo e risadas por parte de Seiko.

- Vá logo. Ou te jogo pela janela.

- Já to indo velha. Não precisa ameaçar. Foi bom conhecer você Seiko. – Arashi sorriu antes de bater a porta.

- Bom conhecer você também! – virou-se para Chiyo. – Então... Quem são vocês e como me conhecem?

- Pertencemos todos a mesma Ordem, e além do mais, é meu trabalho saber sobre tudo que posso registrar. – a senhora respondeu, indicando para que Seiko se sentasse. – Sou do clã de Bookman, aquela garota imatura é minha sucessora.

- Clã de Bookman? – Seiko tentou puxar pela memória. Já tinha ouvido falar disso em algum lugar há muito tempo.

- Sim, sou responsável por lembrar de fatos que ocorreram, ocorrem e ocorrerão, e que não são registrados. Partes da história que são perdidas. Existem Bookman, como eu, desde o início dos tempos. E, Arashi é minha sucessora. Treino ela para que faça meu trabalho um dia. – tirou o olhar da pasta que levava com algumas agulhas e medicamentos e olhou para Seiko, que estava olhando para o nada, com a boca aberta, quase babando. – Seiko!

- Ahhh! – a garota se assustou. – Desculpe. Eu tenho tendência a não prestar atenção mais de cinco minutos na mesma pessoa sem interrupção.

Chiyo revirou os olhos e espetou uma agulha na testa da garota, fazendo-a dar um pulinho de susto.

- Não se mexa muito ou posso errar o nervo e _aí sim_ você vai pular. – Chiyo comentou maldosamente e Seiko endureceu como uma estátua, ficando paralisada praticamente. Tentava nem respirar para não se mexer. – Assim é melhor. – a Exorcista voltou a tratar de Seiko com aquela estranha acupuntura.

Do lado de fora, Arashi deparou-se com Elea que estava tomando um café numa máquina de Café Expresso. As duas já se conheciam por terem saído em missão juntas uma ou duas vezes.

- Como ela está? – Elea perguntou ao ver Arashi encostada na parede branca do hospital encarando-a.

- Vai sobreviver. – Arashi sorriu.

- E que fim levou o 'Infiltrado'?

- Sasuke veio conosco e o levou para a Ordem, provavelmente o cara já está sendo interrogado. – deu de ombros. Elea sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha, Orochimaru merecia aquele fim, porém ser interrogado na Ordem não era algo divertido. Eles podiam fazer um gato admitir ser um coelho. – Vocês passaram por um trauma e tanto aqui, né?

"O trauma não foi exatamente aqui." Pensou Elea suspirando fundo e balançando a cabeça afirmativamente em resposta a pergunta de Arashi.

- Orochimaru sumiu, e alguns pacientes já estão com o estado de saúde bem melhor. Que coisa estranha. – Kabuto comentou por alto, também pegando café na estranha cafeteira.

- É. Vai ver o cara era tão chato que matava os pacientes só de olhar para eles. – Arashi retrucou com um sorriso travesso. Elea sorriu também e Kabuto só estreitou os olhos encarando as duas garotas. – Estaremos saindo daqui, em dois dias se tudo correr bem. Estou sabendo que Kakashi já pode andar, Seiko acordou e...

- Seiko acordou?! Finalmente! – Elea interrompeu a outra alegre.

- Sim, sim. Como eu disse, ela está bem. A velha tá lá dando uma olhada nos ferimentos dela e etc.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Condee!! – Alycia pulou em cima do Conde do Milênio que estava sentado em uma cadeira de balanço, cercado por telefones. Todos eles numerados com grandes números pretos.

- Alyciiia. Cuidado. – o homem falou ao sentir o peso da garota em seu pescoço. – Acabei de ser informado que você andou brincando com alguns Exorcistas daquela cidade. É uma pena, perdi uma ótima fábrica de Akumas.

- Ahh, mas você tem tantas outras. Perder uma não é uma grande diferença. – a garota fez biquinho, como se estivesse magoada.

- Tem razão. – o Conde sorriu olhando para os telefones. Três deles começaram a tocar ao mesmo tempo. – Moshi Moshi **(3)**!? Ahhh sim sim, isso mesmo. – falou ao entender um deles. Alycia começou a andar pelo lugar olhando os telefones que tremiam quando tocavam. – Você tem mesmo razão minha querida. E ainda por cima existem muitos outros humanos que gostariam de fazer esse trabalho para mim. Heheheh.

Alycia abriu um sorriso e perguntou:

- Onde está o Belette?

- Huum... Ele foi embora ontem mesmo. Parece que tinha algo para fazer longe daqui. – o Conde respondeu vagamente, nem ele sabia direito quais eram as intenções de Itachi.

- Neeeeeh! Eu to entediada. – a garota comentou tristemente. E o Conde simplesmente continuou rindo sadicamente e atendendo aos telefonemas.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Já era tarde da noite em algum lugar da Itália, um pequeno restaurante ainda mantinha suas luzes acesas. Na frente do lugar podia ser visto um cachorro grande e preto deitado, dormindo tranqüilamente. Dentro do restaurante um garoto de cabelos castanhos curtos e repicados, os olhos também castanhos miravam a janela ao seu lado, o rosto tinha um formato oval dando-lhe um ar meigo e um tanto infantil. Era magro e tinha uma falha na sobrancelha direita, causada por uma cicatriz pequena. Tinha dois piercings de argolas de prata na orelha esquerda. Usava uma blusa preta de mangas compridas e seu casaco que indicava sua ocupação, Exorcista, não tinha mangas, sendo um colete preto com alguns detalhes em branco e o broche da Ordem no peito. Calças pretas largas e botas de exército completavam o visual do garoto. Ele levantou os olhos ao ouvir passos e encarou a garota que sentou-se no lugar vago, na mesma mesa que ele, a sua frente.

- E para onde nos mandarão agora?! – ele perguntou irritadiço.

- Calma Kyo. Estamos indo para a Inglaterra. Existem indícios de uma Innocence por lá. – a garota tentou animar o companheiro com um sorriso amável, porém pareceu não surtir efeito, pois ele só soltou alguns palavrões antes de voltar a olhar pela janela. – Err... Parece que depois desse poderemos voltar...

- Não tente mentir para me animar Louize. – Kyoshiro retrucou. Ele estava em missões seguidas há aproximadamente seis meses. Não agüentava mais.

Louize deu tapinhas carinhosos na cabeça de Kyo e ele voltou a encará-la.

- Relaxa. Vamos resolver esse e voltar. Tem minha promessa. E pare de reclamar! Missões são mais divertidas do que a Ordem, onde a qualquer momento podemos ser pegos desprevenidos por alguma invenção do Departamento Científico. – Louize encarou o amigo com os olhos azul-anil, seu cabelo não muito volumoso, preto azulado, estava penteado em uma trança, presa por uma fita branca e vermelha. O olho direito meio encoberto pela franja lateral. Usava um sobre-tudo de cor marfim, totalmente fechado por cima da jaqueta de Exorcista. Nos pés botas de cano alto pretas. Um colar com um pequeno pingente de um hexágono com um coração dentro balançava na altura de seu peito.

- Então vamos logo. – Kyo levantou-se, pegou sua espada que estava no banco ao seu lado e se dirigiu para a saída do restaurante, sendo seguido por Louize.

O vento frio da noite atingiu-os em cheio ao saírem do local, o cachorro que dormia na porta levantou-se rapidamente e andou em direção a Kyoshiro, cheirando-lhe o pé. O Exorcista deu alguns tapinhas nas costas do cão.

- Vamos para a Inglaterra, Shinigami! – Louize falou animada para o Rotweiller de Kyo.

- É, Shini, lá vamos nós. – Kyoshiro suspirou cansado. Os três andaram na direção da estação de trem mais próxima.

_Saigo ni kimi o mita ni o..._

(O dia em que eu te vi pela última vez...)

_Kioku no soko ni kakushite._

(Está escondido no fundo das minhas memórias)

_**Prévia do Próximo Capítulo**_

- VOCÊ!! – Naruto falou apontando para Sasuke, que simplesmente bufou e virou o rosto, ignorando o loiro.

- Pelo visto já se conhecem. – Sasori comentou olhando de um para o outro.

- Nii-san!! Estou em ca... – Louize parou de falar olhando para dentro do aposento escuro.

- Meu nome é Konohamaru. E você é um Exorcista, né?

oOoOoOoOoOo

**(1) '**_benvenue' – '_Bem vindos' em francês.

**(2) **'_Félicitations' – _'Meus parabéns' em francês.

**(3)** 'Moshi Moshi' – é como o nosso 'Alô?' ao atender o telefone.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**N/a:**

Capítulo 4 :3 –emocionada- Escrito em uma noite de insônia qualquer por minha mente psicótica. Capítulo mais forte até agora, acho o.o'

Eu tava doida pra escrever esse capítulo desde o início da fic .-. Finalmente minha própria personagem apareceu :3 Muito rapidamente, mas, relevemos isso. É uma das minhas crises como ficwriter xD Mais personagens serão abordados no próximo capítulo, essa é a primeira fic de fichas que apresento os personagens lentamente, devo dizer que é bem mais fácil .-. Eu não to pirando com quinhentos milhões de nomes, personalidades, histórias, etc xDDDD

Uma prévia bem sem graça, porque o próximo capítulo estará cheio de revelações. xD

Sem muito o que dizer hoje. Que bom que estão gostando :3 Continuem dizendo o que acham dessa fic ;D Que eu continuo escrevendo sem parar xD Rumo ao penta /o/ (?)

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Karol Uchiha – **MWAHAHAHAHAHA Alycia é malvada, e o pior, pra ela tudo não passa de uma GRANDE brincadeira xD O problema seria as mortes que essa 'brincadeira' podem causar... –música de suspense no ar-

**Mayuu Chan** – A explicação do pentagrama está mais próxima do que você imagina :3 Ahhh eu AMO mesmo escrever as cenas dela xD Adoro inspirar ela no Jack Sparrow, sei lá, personagens assim são tão imprevisíveis :D Me diverteeeem! xD Maior desafio escrever como o Orochimaru é 'bonzinho' xD Sério, parecia que eu tava profanando o nome do vilão (?) xD E eu nunca demoro pra postar :D É prazo de uma semana tipo lançamento de capítulo de mangá :3 xDD

**Fafi Raposinha** – SENSEEI! Hebraska de estimação?! LOL Quero curso de japonês!! –olha pro céu, esperando que caia na minha cabeça o curso (?)- Depois add o meu MSN :3 tá no meu profile aí a gente se fala mais :DDD

**Lady Purin-Aoi** – Esse capítulo tem mais lutas ainda ;D LOL agora você sabe exatamente o que é um Infiltrado :D Melody aparecerá mais a partir do próximo :D A Alycia é uma gracinha, mas eu tomaria MUITO cuidado com ela xD

**Lecka-chan** – Ryuuki é super elegante pow :3 E eu já tenho uns planos sobre o que ela irá fazer a partir de agora, prepare-se ;D xDD Seiko vestida de enfermeeeeeeira!! Kawaaiiii –viaja na maionese (2)- Sangue O negativo é sempre bem vindo já que é doador universal :33 UHEUHEHUHUHUEHUEHUEHUE e Sobre os Akumas lvl 2, eles são esquisitos mesmos xD Vão desde cartas de baralho gigantes até uma bola de fogo com olhos e braços o.o Mas aguarde, que ainda teremos o lvl 3 xD

**Katamy Hanara** – Alycia super simpática e agradou todo mundo também xD Continue acompanhando e me dizendo o que tá achando que eu continuo escrevendo ;DD Troca justa un? xD EHHH! 13 páginas, mas esse foram só 10 t.t

**paty-kon-chan** – Os Noah são demais, eu tenho maior carinha pelos vilões xD Nem sei porque mas sou assim esquisita i.i Seiko é a pessoa mais sortuda desse mundo, ela devia é jogar na mega sena xDD A Elea é demais ;D Logo descobrirá qual é a ligação dela com a Seiko :3 Todos gostamos quando nossos OOCs aparecem xD Dá uma sensação muito boa xD

**Papillon Hollie** – Ahh que bom que tá gostando :D Mas eu já to bem :x E eu não conseguia parar, quando to com vontade de escrever não há bomba atômica que me impeça xD Opa, você deve aparecer em um ou dois capítulos ;D Eu espero ter todos os personagens apresentados até o capítulo 7, pra começar a história efetivamente xD Ahhh o guarda-chuva foi idéia descaradamente roubada de DGrayMan xD Vou criar um fan clube da Seiko um dia desses xD

**Sary-chann** – Que bom que gostou dos gêmeos :D Eu disse que ia misturar as fichas MWAHAHAHAH Foi isso mesmo ;D O pingente da Verena aumenta os poderes dos outros temporariamente (sem contar os outros poderes e panz) :D PARECE?! :DDDDD –explode de felicidade- Ahhhhh eu tento fazer com que pareça mesmo com um manga ou anime :3 Que bom que estou conseguindo.

**sakusasuke** – opa ;D é só falar que aí está você aparecendo xD e o Shinigami também :D

**Kitana-sama** – Ebizou-san é um velhinho duro na queda ;D Alycia é a Noah que representa os Sonhos :D Seiko se infiltrou pra descobrir sobre o Infiltrado –irônico, não? xD-

**Rodrigo DeMolay** – É, é. Eles parecem mesmo mais unidos xD Talvez pelo número de Noahs ser bem menor que o número de Exorcistas né? o.o Sei lá xD (nem sei o que escrevo xD)

Até semana que vem :D Nesse mesmo horário, nesse mesmo canal ;D


	7. 5ª Noite

- Não gosto desse país. – foi a primeira coisa que Kyoshiro disse ao pisar na Inglaterra, seguido por seu cachorro, Shinigami, e sua colega de trabalho, Louize.

- Olha como fala da minha casa! – a garota resmungou dando um pedala no outro, que revirou os olhos.

- Então, como essa é a sua casa... Para onde vamos primeiro?

- Liverpool. – Louize responde segurando a alça de sua mala com mais força e andando a passos decididos para fora do trem. Kyoshiro ajeitou a mochila no ombro e deu alguns passos largos para alcançar a outra.

_Mizuumi no ue,_

(No lago)

_Aruita ano Wonderful view._

(Nós caminhamos por aquela vista maravilhosa.)

_Snow Kiss._

(Beijo de Neve.)

**5ª Noite – A Neve que cai na Cidade**

- Naruto-kun! – Melody chamou por toda a Ordem, procurando o garoto loiro. O único lugar que faltava era o refeitório. Ao entrar no amplo espaço a garota de cabelos preto-azulados avistou uma pilha de pratos e quase ninguém presente, afinal a hora do almoço já tinha passado há umas três horas. Andou até a pilha de pratos e viu Naruto comendo, comendo, comendo, com as mangas brancas da camisa arregaçadas para que não atrapalhasse enquanto devorava a comida com disposição. Definitivamente Exorcistas do tipo parasita gastavam muita energia.

- Melody! – Naruto sorriu de boca cheia, e pousou o prato e os talheres na mesa. Fazia tempo que não comia a ponto de ficar totalmente satisfeito.

- Sasori está te chamando na sala dele. – a garota informou dando um meio sorriso, provavelmente Naruto não ia gostar do que lhe esperava lá.

- Ok! Já estou indo pra lá... – o loiro levantou-se enérgico, porém parou antes de passar da porta do refeitório. – Onde fica a sala dele mesmo? – perguntou para Melody, que andou até o garoto calmamente.

- Te levo lá. – Melody respondeu passando a frente de Naruto e o guiando novamente pela sede da Ordem. – Nem parece que já faz uma semana que está aqui. Você ainda tem dificuldades de se movimentar nesse lugar. – a garota riu.

- É. Eu tenho um péssimo senso de direção. Hehe. – Naruto riu sem graça.

Eles andaram por alguns corredores, o lugar era tão grande que por mais que andassem era quase impossível verem alguém passando pelo mesmo lugar, e quando viam sempre eram pessoas apressadas. Naruto tentava decorar o caminho, mas era quase impossível devido ao número de escadas e corredores sempre iguais.

- Melody... Você está aqui há quanto tempo?

- Há dois anos mais ou menos. Já disse que com o tempo você aprende os caminhos da Ordem. – respondeu com um sorriso parando em frente a porta da sala do Departamento de Pesquisa.

Naruto abriu a porta e entrou no local mais bagunçado que já vira na vida. Milhões de papéis jogados no chão e livros empilhados em alguns lugares. Seus olhos passaram pelo garoto ruivo, que não devia ser muito mais velho que ele próprio.

"Então, este é Sasori?" pensou.

- Finalmente chegaram. – o ruivo se pronunciou pousando a xícara de café na mesa. – Sasuke não agüentava mais esperar.

Só então Naruto percebeu que havia uma pessoa parada de pé na frente da mesa do supervisor. Cabelos negros, roupa preta, espada na cintura.

- VOCÊ!! – Naruto falou apontando para Sasuke, que simplesmente bufou e virou o rosto, ignorando o loiro.

- Pelo visto já se conhecem. – Sasori comentou olhando de um para o outro com uma expressão de um pouco de surpresa. Ele não era do tipo que demonstrava o que sentia de maneira aberta, os olhos castanho-avermelhados sempre inexpressivos eram a prova absoluta disso.

- Claro que sim Sasori. Lembra do incidente? Logo na chegada do Naruto... Sua culpa... – Melody tentou relembrar o supervisor, que deu de ombros pegando uma pasta e colocando-a nas mãos de Sasuke.

- Vocês irão para Veneza. Estão havendo boatos de um navio fantasma por lá que tem causado graves prejuízos à cidade. – Sasori explicou. – Não parece ser nada muito complicado, porém acredito que há uma Innocence envolvida em todo este caso.

- Vocês... ?! Eu e... ELE?! – Naruto perguntou apontando para Sasuke com raiva visível estampada no rosto. No pouco tempo que estava na Ordem tivera algumas discussões e problemas com o outro Exorcista e, portanto não queria sair em missão com ele de maneira alguma.

- Na verdade... Por 'vocês' eu quero dizer: Você. – o ruivo referiu-se a Naruto – Melody Luna e Sasuke Uchiha.

- Eu? – Melody apontou para si mesma com uma expressão surpresa no rosto.

- Eu sei que faz tempo que não sai em missão, mas esses garotos precisarão de uma ajuda feminina nessa. – Anko surgiu do nada, entrou no meio de Sasuke e Naruto que estavam parados lado-a-lado e deu uma piscadela para Melody, que se encontrava ao lado de Sasori. – Foi uma recomendação totalmente minha. Então garotos... Não briguem. – a cientista apertou a bochecha de Naruto e depois a de Sasuke, que só respirou fundo de olhos fechados, parecia estar murmurando algo como 'Nunca bata numa garota' repetidas vezes.

- Não brigo com ninguém. É esse idiota que começa! – o loiro fez-se ouvir.

- Até parece que eu compraria briga com um novato. – Sasuke revirou os olhos, entediado.

- É melhor irmos então né? – Melody empurrou os outros dois Exorcistas para fora da sala.

- Boa sorte. – Sasori deu um pequeno sorriso, quase invisível quando os três saíram. – Então Anko... Acha que fez uma boa escolha com esse grupo?

- Claro! Eles vão se dar bem! – a mulher sorriu. - Mas eu vim falar com você sobre a missão que designou para Kyoshiro e Louize. Esqueceu que tínhamos prometido a eles que aquela era a última missão seguida dos dois?

- Ah...! Esqueci. – Sasori falou por trás de uma das pilhas de livro. "Onde será que está?"

- Supervisor...

- É muita coisa pra eu lembrar... Às vezes eu esqueço de algumas.

- Das importantes por sinal. – Anko murmurou revirando os olhos e ouvindo o barulho da pilha de livros que havia acabado de despencar, já era, definitivamente, a hora de alguém arrumar aquela sala.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Kyo, abaixa! – Louize gritou e o companheiro fez isso. A fita branca que estava no cabelo da garota esticou como uma estaca pontiaguda e atravessou o Akuma de nível um, que explodiu.

Alguns Akumas cercaram os dois na entrada da cidade, estavam há algum tempo lidando com a confusão, porém já estavam ficando cansados.

O Exorcista tinha sua espada em punho, o brilho gélico da lâmina emanava como uma forte luz, já o punho e o resguardo da arma eram revestidos de topázio azul. Empunhando a espada com as duas mãos e de frente para os Akumas, Kyoshiro murmurou.

- Acho que devemos eliminá-los o mais rapidamente possível. Wind's Heart... Ataque! – fez um corte no ar, que causou uma rajada de vento impressionantemente forte, que ao atingir os Akumas estraçalhou-os.

Louize por sua vez tirou sua fita branca e vermelha dos cabelos e passou-a como um chicote pelos Akumas restantes, cortando todos ao meio de maneira eficiente.

- É. Acho que tem razão. – a garota retrucou para o companheiro enquanto amarrava os cabelos novamente.

Kyoshiro não respondeu, andou até seu cão e checou um pequeno corte na pata do mesmo. Nada muito grave, porém perder sangue nunca é bom.

- Vamos logo. Encontrar o que quer que seja que viemos procurar. – Kyo falou enfim entrando na cidade.

- E para onde você acha que está indo? – Louize perguntou divertida. Sabia que Kyo não fazia idéia de por onde começar a procurar. Sua resposta veio quando o moreno parou de andar e virou-se para ela.

- Então, por que não nos guia? – deu um sorriso irônico.

- Farei esse favor. – Louize sorriu e passou a andar na frente. A verdade é que a cidade não havia mudado muito nos últimos anos, somente algumas construções a mais e alguns monumentos destruídos.

Alguns minutos de caminhada depois e Louize parou em frente a uma bela casa. Ou que na verdade já poderia ter sido bela. Havia muita neve por toda a sua entrada e só faziam 4 dias que o inverno havia chegado. Também tinha parte do telhado destruída.

- Vamos ficar parados observando a fachada ou faremos algo? – Kyo perguntou cansado de esperar.

- Eu... Morava aqui com meu irmão há uns anos. Mas parece estar vazia agora. – a garota respondeu com o olhar vago. Queria entrar e abraçar seu irmão com toda a força. E contar a ele tudo que passou e que ele não estava perto para presenciar.

Kyoshiro suspirou fundo e pôs-se a caminhar pelo meio da neve. Suas botas afundavam nela.

- O que está fazendo? – Louize perguntou encarando o outro.

- Tocar a campainha. Bater na porta. Assim você vai poder falar com seu irmão como quer. – era um esforço e tanto falar enquanto andava pelo meio de tanta neve.

- O que fazem aqui a uma hora dessas? – uma senhora de uns 50 anos perguntou aos dois Exorcistas.

- Conhecemos alguém que mora aqui. – Kyoshiro se pronunciou, voltando-se para a senhora.

- Ah... Conhecem é? – repetiu desconfiada. – Então devem saber que não podem entrar ou incomodar a pessoa que mora nessa casa, certo?

- E qual seria o motivo disso? – Louize perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

- A pessoa que mora nessa casa perdeu a esposa devido a um... _acidente_. E enlouqueceu desde então. Trancando-se na casa e não saindo nunca, esqueceu o próprio nome e até mesmo a filha que tinha com a mulher. Sua vida foi praticamente levada junto com a de sua esposa. – a senhora explicou de maneira serena. – Para o bem de vocês fiquem longe. Esse lugar não é para crianças, coisas estranhas acontecem aqui durante a noite.

- Sabemos nos cuidar. – Louize respondeu friamente. Não havia gostado da história, mas também não acreditava em nada dela. Seu irmão era uma pessoa muito gentil e nunca esqueceria de seus parentes e amigos. Nunca se trancaria em um lugar.

- Foi só um conselho. Não digam que não avisei. – a senhora voltou a andar e sumiu na noite.

Louize bufou e mostrou a língua para a direção em que a mulher tinha desaparecido.

- O que quer fazer? – Kyoshiro perguntou checando novamente o ferimento de Shinigami. Devido ao frio o sangue parecia ter estancado naturalmente.

Palavras não foram necessárias, pois Louize passou por entre os dois a passos largos, segurou a mão de Kyo e a coleira do cachorro e puxou-os para a porta da casa. Bateu uma vez. Duas. Três.

- Parece que não tem ninguém. – Kyo revirou os olhos.

- Tem que ter. Eu tenho certeza que vi uma luz na janela. – e a garota voltou a bater na porta. Não sabia o que fazer por isso só insistia em bater na porta.

- Afaste-se. – o Exorcista pediu e Louize parou de bater, dando um passo para o lado. Logo Kyo derrubou a porta com um chute violento e fez sinal para uma Exorcista chocada entrar na casa. E assim ela o fez.

Tudo estava escuro. Menos por uma luz saindo por baixo de uma porta do outro lado do cômodo em que estavam.

Louize andou com tranqüilidade por entre as coisas, parecia que nada estava fora do lugar. Seu irmão era o tipo de pessoa bem prática, que não gostava de mudar nada de lugar, se está bom de um jeito é desse jeito que vai ficar.

Alguns barulhos estranhos podiam ser ouvidos do quarto. A garota andou até ele e ao abrir a porta e viu seu irmão deitado no sofá cama não pôde resistir e pulou em cima dele gritando:

- Nii-san!! Estou em ca... – Louize parou de falar ao deparar-se com os olhos de seu irmão, antes muito cheios de vida, agora totalmente vazios. Ela conhecia muito bem aquele olhar, já o vira diversas vezes no rosto de outras pessoas. Mas... "Aniki **(1)**... Você...?"

A resposta para sua pergunta se fez clara ao ver o rosto de seu irmão mudar de expressão e seus olhos saírem de foco, revirando-se nas órbitas.

- SAIA DE PERTO DELE! – Kyo gritou para a outra, parado na porta do quarto.

Louize não respondeu. Parecia estar em uma espécie de transe. Porém logo voltou ao normal ao sentir algo líquido e quente escorrendo de sua mão e uma dor aguda passando dela para o seu braço. Shinigami tinha mordido a mão da garota.

- LOUIZE! Sai daí! – Kyo repetiu e a garota se levantou, indo para o lado do Exorcista.

O que antes era o irmão de Louize agora era um Akuma de nível 1. Nem um pouco diferente de qualquer outro Akuma de mesmo nível, mas a Exorcista tinha lágrimas nos olhos, lágrimas que ficaram lá. Não transbordaram. Simplesmente ficaram ali enfeitando os olhos azul-anil da garota.

- Innocence, Hatsudou! – Kyoshiro murmurou ao tirar sua espada da bainha de couro e deu um passo a frente, em direção ao Akuma. Porém...

- Não!! – Louize se colocou entre eles. – Você não pode.

- Você sabe o que é isso, certo?! Uma máquina! Feita por uma alma, uma máquina e desespero. E é programada pelo Conde do Milênio para destruir todo esse mundo.

- Mas... É meu irmão. – Louize mantinha-se impassível. Shinigami começou a latir e os dois Exorcistas sabiam o que isso significava e saíram correndo do quarto, no momento seguinte o Akuma começou a atirar para todo o lado.

Kyo puxou Louize e abriu uma porta empurrando-a para dentro e entrando também em seguida. Respiravam fundo. Era um cômodo pequeno, lembrava muito um closet com algumas prateleiras e casacos pendurados em cabides. O garoto deu um pequeno assobio e abriu uma parte da porta, Shinigami entrou em seguida e foi até Louize que estava sentada a um canto, no chão, com o rosto apoiado nos joelhos.

- Louize...

- Ele... Sempre cuidou de mim. Desde a morte dos nossos pais... Ele esteve lá pra mim. Era como meu porto-seguro.

_Flashback_

_Uma garotinha de nove anos podia ser vista brincando sozinha no parque. Outras crianças brincavam juntas, mas ela estava sozinha, brincando com areia. Um homem, provavelmente o pai da menina já que ela tinha olhos exatamente iguais aos dele começou a brigar com ela._

_- Não pode se sujar assim. Devia estar dentro de casa com sua mãe. Vamos, isso não é lugar para uma menina de família._

_A pequena Louize não chorou, só abaixou o olhar, não entendo o porquê de seu pai repreendê-la, porém devia ser algo grave._

_Criada em uma família religiosa a duras regras. Sem amigos. Essa foi a vida de Louize Demfort até completar nove anos e ocorrer aquele acidente fatídico._

_O telefonema foi atendido por seu irmão, ele veio chorando para o quarto e abraçou Louize firmemente, sussurrando várias vezes no ouvido dela. _

_- Tudo vai ficar bem. Tudo vai ficar bem. Tudo vai ficar bem..._

_Essas palavras pareciam ser mais para acalmá-lo do que para acalmar a garota que não entendia nada, mas mesmo assim retribuía o abraço do irmão._

_Não demorou muito para os dois serem levados para a casa dos únicos parentes vivos. O padrinho e a madrinha._

_- Louize... Louize! Abre a porta! Já fazem cinco dias. – sua madrinha tinha uma aparência bem velha. Ela batia na porta do quarto da garota, de onde não há resposta alguma._

_Dentro do quarto, a garota de 10 anos estava totalmente perdida em pensamentos, rabiscava a parede e tinha o olhar vazio. Também estava com as roupas muito largas, afinal, não comia a quase uma semana. Parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para a janela ao ouvir um barulhinho vindo dela._

_Para sua surpresa, seu irmão tinha escalado a casa e queria entrar pela a janela. Ele tinha um sorriso doce no rosto e indicou pra irmã um pacote de biscoitos que levava em uma mão, enquanto segurava-se no parapeito da janela com a outra._

_Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo Louize realmente olhou para ele. Levantou-se a abriu a janela, o irmão entrou no quarto e abraçou-a com força. Depois entregou os biscoitos à ela. E sorriu._

_O garoto olhou para a parede do quarto que ficava ao lado da cama, onde Louize estivera escrevendo minutos antes. Uma única frase estava escrita ali: "Nós perdemos nossos sonhos pelo caminho." Dean estreitou os olhos encarando a frase escrita pela irmã e depois olhou para a mesma, que parecia estar se recuperando a cada mordida que dava nos biscoitos. Mas obviamente, não seria tão fácil para ela superar a morte dos pais._

_Passou-se mais um ano e os padrinhos dos irmãos Demfort também morreram. Dean ficou preocupado que a irmã entrasse em depressão novamente, porém isso não ocorreu. Com a herança que receberam, que não era muita coisa, Dean pôde alugar uma casa para os dois. Nada muito grande, mas aos poucos se tornou um lugar bom para se viver._

_Aos 14 anos, Louize chegou em casa seguida de duas mulheres. Uma loira de uniforme negro com detalhes em dourado e a outra morena e de cabelos curtos, o mesmo uniforme preto, porém este com detalhes em branco. Ambos os uniformes sustentavam um broche que representava os Exorcistas da Ordem Negra. _

_- Err... Essas mulheres são suas amigas Lou? – Dean perguntou olhando de uma para a outra._

_- Não... Mas, elas querem falar com você aniki. – Louize respondeu olhando para o chão, porque sabia bem qual era o assunto a ser discutido._

_- Sou Tsunade. – a mulher loira falou. – Sou uma Exorcista da Ordem Negra. Estou aqui para dizer que precisamos da sua irmã._

_- Exorcista? – Dean perguntou confuso._

_Então a morena começou a falar, seu nome era Shizune. E ela explicou tudo sobre a Ordem para Dean, que ouvia com atenção às palavras da garota. Era tudo muito surreal e provavelmente ninguém com um mínimo de sanidade mental acreditaria, mas ele, por algum motivo acreditava e sabia que Louize também._

_- Somos poucos, estamos em uma enorme desvantagem e 'um' pode fazer toda a diferença. Por isso peço que deixe-a ir conosco. – Tsunade pediu colocando uma mão no ombro da garota._

_- Você... Quer isso? – Dean perguntou à irmã._

_- Quero poder ajudar. Se eu puder fazer algo, nem que seja pouco. Eu quero ajudar. – Louize falou olhando para o chão, porém com uma decisão que o irmão nunca tinha ouvido em sua voz._

_- Então você pode ir. – Dean forçou um sorriso, perderia sua única companhia, sua irmãzinha. Mas ele queria vê-la feliz e ser uma Exorcista parecia que a ajudaria a ser feliz de verdade._

'_Escreverei todos os dias.' 'Ligarei toda hora.' 'Sentirei muita saudade.' Frases que ficaram no ar e preencheram o coração de Dean de esperança. Toda a vez que ela ligava ou uma carta chegava fazia-o pular de felicidade. Embora que com o tempo tudo se tornou mais raro e o afastamento foi inevitável. Cada um seguiu com sua vida._

_/ Flashback._

Mais lágrimas rolaram pelos olhos da garota. Cada lembrança e pensamento a fazia sentir-se mais culpada. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos por uma voz meio chorosa.

- Está ouvindo isso? – perguntou para Kyo, que olhava com preocupação para a garota.

- O que?

- Essa voz. Choro.

- Não to ouvindo nada Louize. Mas... – parou de falar ao também ouvir algo. – Shinigami? – perguntou para a escuridão. O cachorro estava próximo a um grande baú de roupas, cheirando-o com uma expressão desconfiada. – O que foi garoto?

Louize também levantou-se e andou até o baú. Soluçava um pouco ainda quando falou:

- Kyo... Me ajuda. Não consigo abrir isso.

O garoto foi até o baú e abriu usando sua Arma Anti-Akuma como uma alavanca para levantar a tampa. A surpresa deles foi quando um vulto saiu de dentro do baú. O vulto obviamente era uma pessoa vestindo um manto totalmente preto, com um capuz encobrindo a cabeça. A única coisa que puderam reparar foi nos olhos arregalados muito azuis.

- Quem... São vocês?! – a voz meio fina perguntou. Então era uma garota.

- Sou Louize Demfort e ele é Kyoshiro Santorino. – a Exorcista falou indicando a si e depois ao companheiro. – E você quem é?

- Eu.. Eu... Vocês deviam sair daqui. Tem monstros nessa cidade. Muitos monstros!! Eles... Querem matar tudo e todos... E saem das pessoas, eles comem o interior delas e moram lá. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! – a garota gritou jogando-se nos braços de Kyo, que olhou para Louize com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Tudo vai ficar bem. – a garota tinha parado de soluçar devido ao susto ao abrir o baú. – Nós vamos cuidar desses monstros e... Kyo. Olha pro Shini.

O cachorro estava encarando a garota de capuz. Esta, por sua vez, tirou o mesmo revelando cabelos de um loiro aguado cortados na altura dos ombros e com uma franja lateral. Mas o que realmente chamava a atenção dos dois Exorcistas eram os espirais negros desenhados pelo corpo da garota.

- Essas marcas... – Louize começou.

- Tatuagens? – Kyo perguntou para loira, que ainda não tinha desgrudado dele.

- Não. Eu não sei de onde vieram. Eu nunca faria uma atrocidade dessa comigo mesma. Mas não temos tempo pra isso... Essa casa... – alguns Akumas quebraram a parede que separava os Exorcistas da rua.

Kyo não pensou duas vezes, jogou a garota desconhecida no ombro e fez um sinal para Louize, que concordou com um aceno de cabeça, mesmo estando um pouco relutante em deixar a casa onde seu 'irmão' estava a Exorcista sabia o que era certo naquele momento.

- Innocence, Hatsudo! – os dois falam ao mesmo tempo, empunhando suas respectivas armas. Kyo se virou para a garota que esperneava em seu ombro.

- Fique em silêncio ou não me responsabilizo por mortes.

A garota engoliu em seco e segurou-se como pôde na camisa do Exorcista enquanto este e a companheira passavam pelo meio da barreira de Akumas, tirando-os do caminho à força.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Somente no fim da noite chegaram na Itália. Melody vestia um vestido preto por cima de seus trajes de Exorcista. Ela e Naruto estavam seguindo Sasuke que dirigia-se para a estação de trem mais próxima para poderem seguir de lá para Veneza.

- Já saiu em muitas missões Melody? – Naruto perguntou, ele carregava uma mala preta com dois detalhes em branco, assim como Melody e Sasuke, que carregavam malas iguais.

- O suficiente eu diria. – respondeu pensativa. – Mas passei a trabalhar mais no QG mesmo depois de alguns acontecimentos...

- Que tipo de...

Naruto foi interrompido, pois trombara em algo, caindo de bunda no chão. Olhou para cima e viu Sasuke parado como uma estátua. O moreno nem se dera o trabalho de olhar para o outro ou ajudá-lo a se levantar.

- Seu filho de uma... – começou o loiro, porém Melody pisou em sua mão com força. – Itaaai Melody!

- Não seja tão mal educado Naruto. O que houve Sasuke? – perguntou para o outro que olhava para uma mesa em uma praça, onde alguns homens bebiam, fumavam e jogavam cartas. Um deles lhe era familiar. Familiar demais.

"Acho que é hora de mostrar pra esse cara quem eu sou." Naruto pensou levantando-se do chão e dando tapinhas na roupa tentando tirar a sujeira.

- Que tal uma partidinha Sasuke? – perguntou estalando os dedos das mãos.

Sasuke simplesmente encarou o outro um pouco surpreso, mas voltando rapidamente a sua expressão de indiferença.

- Se quer jogar porque não se junta a nós?! – o homem de blusa branca, calça jeans preta e suspensórios perguntou. Ele tinha um cigarro na boca e óculos fundo de garrafa. Seu cabelo era castanho e duas mechas caiam perto dos olhos. Ele embaralhava as cartas com habilidade.

Um dos homens que estava sentado na mesa se levantou, dando lugar a Naruto, que sentou-se sorridente. Melody colocou uma mão no ombro do garoto e sussurrou:

- O que está fazendo Naruto?

- Ganhando de volta o dinheiro que perdi no caminho pra cá ué.

- Você PERDEU o dinheiro?! – a garota arregalou os olhos.

- Shiiiii! Relaxa e observe o jogo. – o loiro sorriu recolhendo as cartas que lhe eram dadas. – Então, é poker?

- Exato. Sabe as regras né garoto? Nós aqui não pegamos leve não. – o homem falou, sem tirar o cigarro da boca e olhando suas próprias cartas. Então... Aposto. – jogou algumas notas de cem sobre a mesa.

Naruto sorriu e tirou o próprio casaco, sua jaqueta de Exorcista, Melody ia protestar e dar uns bons tapas no garoto, mas Sasuke segurou o braço dela e indicou Naruto com a cabeça. A garota encarou o outro, e ele parecia confiante.

- As decorações desse casaco são de prata. – jogou no colo do homem, que sorriu.

- Vamos continuar então.

Após algum tempo, Sasuke estava sentado em uma mesa um pouco afastada, de olhos fechados e Melody encarava tudo admirada. Naruto não era um garoto sem sorte e sem qualquer senso de direção? Como do nada ele estava vestido, com todo o dinheiro da mesa, enquanto os outros três homens estavam só com suas samba-canção vestidas.

- Call **(2)**! – o loiro gritou e colocou suas cartas sobre a mesa.

- Um Royal Straight... Flush **(2)**? – os homens falaram em uníssono ao verificar as cartas do garoto.

- Acho que ganhei de novo. – Naruto sorriu e os homens fizeram exclamações negativas, xingando a si mesmos.

- Nós só estamos dando cartas ruins para ele... – um grandalhão sussurrou para os companheiros.

- Mas mesmo assim ele continua vencendo! – o mais franzino completou irritado.

- Estamos sendo trapaceados amigos. – o fumante de óculos constatou com um meio sorriso irônico. Virou para Naruto e falou. – MAIS UMA!

- Ok. Mas lavem as cuecas, por favor. – o garoto sorriu embaralhando as cartas novamente.

- Por que? Como você é tão bom nisso? – Melody perguntou no ouvido de Naruto, que continuou sorrindo e respondeu.

- Não sou. Estou trapaceando.

- Quêê?! Você faz esse tipo de coisa?!

- No meu treinamento...

_Flashback_

_- ONDE ESTÁ AQUELE JIRAIYA?! – vozes gritavam do lado de fora de uma pequena casa de madeira._

_Um Naruto de aproximadamente 7 anos estava encolhido no canto do quarto esperando que não entrassem e o vissem. Mas logo as vozes se aproximaram mais e seus donos derrubaram a porta do quarto. O menino loiro assustado os encarava._

_- Você é o aprendiz dele não é? Então VOCÊ paga a dívida DELE! – os dois homens eram muito parecidos, carecas e com uns dois metros de altura._

_Lágrimas apareceram no rosto do garoto. Como pagaria?_

_Flashback_

- Eu tive que polir minhas habilidades para pagar as dívidas de meu mestre. – terminou a história.

- 'Habilidades' você disse? – Melody tinha um olhar entre o confuso e o chocado, até olhar para Naruto e ficar assustada com a expressão no rosto dele.

- Eu já ganhei muitos jogos. Não faço nem idéia de quantos! – riu de maneira maquiavélica – Não tenho piedade, é três contra um! É incrivelmente justo!

"Naruto é estranho... Qual tipo de treinamento ele teve?" Melody pensou consigo enquanto sorria sem graça para Naruto que continuava rindo.

O loiro descartou quatro cartas e foi com a mão em direção ao baralho para pegar mais quatro, mas ao fazer o movimento ele pegou quatro cartas da manga de sua camisa branca de maneira discreta.

- Call! – falou novamente baixando as cartas. – Four of a Kind! – riu o garoto, quando os três homens jogaram suas cartas longe e o fumante mordeu seu cigarro com força, quebrando-o ao meio.

- Você é um bom jogador garoto. – falou o fumante um tempo depois, após Naruto estender-lhe as roupas.

- Fiquem com elas. Não precisamos. Mas mesmo assim, caso queiram jogar novamente...

- Não, obrigado! – os outros dois homens falaram em uníssono e tanto Naruto quanto Melody riram.

- Fique com isso como um presente. – o fumante de óculos falou, entregando a Naruto o baralho que usaram para jogar. – E tenham uma boa viagem. – acenou para o três que entraram em um trem.

- Até um dia. – Naruto riu acenando.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- _Então vocês encontraram uma garota que parece ter um Innocence? – _Anko falava com Louize através do golem negro que estava conectado a um telefone de uma hospedaria próxima a casa de Dean.

- Sim. Acho que é um tipo parasita. Ela tem marcas estranhas pelo corpo e parece um pouco traumatizada. Fica dizendo que não fez isso consigo mesma, que elas apareceram do nada e coisas do gênero. – a Exorcista explicou olhando para a garota, que estava sentada em uma mesa com Kyo, devorando um prato de sopa como se fosse a última refeição.

- _Fiquem perto dela, tenho a impressão que os Akumas só estão aí para matá-la. Se for o caso tragam-na pra Ordem imediatamente. Expliquem a situação e quem são. Você sabe, o básico de sempre._

- Entendi Anko. Obrigada. Estaremos voltando então. – desligou e andou até o lugar em que os outros dois estavam.

- Como foi? – Kyo perguntou ao ver Louize sentando-se ao lado da outra garota, que já estava no terceiro prato de sopa.

- Vamos levá-la a surcusal. Anko comprovou minhas suspeitas... Ela tem uma arma do tipo parasita.

- ARMA?! – a garota perguntou assustada olhando para a Exorcista como se esta fosse louca.

- Sim. Deixe-me explicar... – começou a falar sobre os Exorcistas e Akumas, sobre o Conde do Milênio e a destruição do mundo. Sobre as Innocence. Ao fim do diálogo, a garota mantinha a expressão assustada, mas dessa vez olhava de Kyo para Louize, como se eles fossem dois lunáticos. – Acho que depois disso tudo você já pode nos dizer seu nome, né? – sorriu tranqüila.

- Eu... Eu... Vocês... Digo, eu... Meu... Meu nome é... – falou gaguejando, era informação demais. E o pior é que fazia TODO o sentido do mundo. – Elizabeth Smith.

- Então o que acha Elizabeth, você vai vir conosco? – Louize perguntou. – Vamos ajudá-la a aprender a controlar sua Innocence. E você vai poder nos ajudar a encontrar os outros pedaços espalhados pelo mundo.

- NÃO! Nunca. Eu não posso ter tanta responsabilidade... Salvar o mundo?! Eu... Não posso nem salvar a mim mesma. – riu nervosa. – Eu não pude nem ao menos salvar a minha mãe quando esses monstros começaram a aparecer.

Kyoshiro estreitou os olhos analisando a situação. Seria difícil. A confiança da garota estava abaixo do nível negativo.

- Não podemos deixá-la aqui. Sua existência coloca em risco a vida dos civis. – o garoto pensou em voz alta.

- Kyo... – Louize estava olhando para Elizabeth que agora tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Err... Eu só pensei alto.

- Pois devia manter seus pensamentos dentro da própria cabeça. – a Exorcista apoiou a testa nos braços, que estavam dobrados em cima da mesa.

- Eu... Vou ao banheiro. – Elizabeth informou levantando-se da mesa e correndo para o banheiro.

- Okay. – Louize concordou ainda com a cabeça apoiada nos braços. – O que faremos Kyoooo?

- A amarramos. E levamos. Simples.

- E traumatizamos mais a coitada? Acho que não é... – Louize levantou a cabeça ao ouvir os latidos de Shinigami, que estava do lado de fora da hospedaria. Olhou para o companheiro. – Você acha que...?

- Eu tenho certeza! – saíram correndo porta a fora.

Elizabeth corria pelas ruas cobertas de neve, sem tomar cuidado e tomando escorregões vez ou outra. Mas ela não se importava, só queria sair daquela cidade, impedir que mais pessoas morressem por culpa dela. Presa em seus próprios pensamentos a garota nem notou quando se viu em um beco sem saída.

- Co-Como vim parar aqui? – perguntou para si mesma, ofegante. E sentou-se no chão, encolhida próxima a algumas caixas ao ouvir uma certa movimentação próxima.

- Então aí está você menina! – um Akuma de nível 2 que parecia mais uma planta super desenvolvida tirou as caixas revelando a garota assustada. – Já estou cansado dessa brincadeirinha.

No momento seguinte, vários outros Akumas começaram a surgir por cima e pela a entrada do beco. Todos de nível um.

- Vamos acabar com isso. – o Akuma riu.

- NÃOO! – Elizabeth chorou, as tatuagens em seu corpo surgiram novamente. Mas os tiros que os Akumas lançaram nunca acertaram à garota, que abriu os olhos e deparou-se com Louize que tinha uma fita em mãos, defendendo-se e à Elizabeth dos ataques e Kyoshiro tentava acertar os Akumas com sua espada.

A loira mantinha-se abaixada no chão, com as mãos na lateral da cabeça, como quem se lembra de algo muito ruim.

- Kyo...! – Louize gritou para alertar o garoto para que fosse mais rápido. Kyoshiro olhou a situação rapidamente enquanto atingia um dos Akumas. Mas foi atingido pelo nível 2, que segurou-o contra a parede, sufocando-o.

- Não tire os olhos do seu inimigo, Exorcista. – o Akuma falou para o garoto, prensando-o mais ainda contra o muro.

– Ei, Elizabeth. Ouve. Você vai ter que correr e se esconder... Eu tenho que ajudar o Kyo. Pode fazer isso?

- E-Eu...

- Pode fazer isso Elizabeth? – Louize respirou fundo. Não tinha outra escolha.

- Posso. – a resposta não era mais do que um suspiro.

- Então... AGORA! _God's_ _Dust _**(3)**! – gritou lançando a fita em mais Akumas, que explodiram conforme eram tocados por ela. Criando uma vasta ventania.

Elizabeth correu na direção que os Akumas tinham desaparecido. Enquanto Louize foi em direção ao nível 2 que ainda segurava Kyoshiro na parede, perdendo o ar e energia. Essa era a habilidade especial daquele Akuma, sugar a energia da vítima.

- Innocence. Destravar nível dois. – a fita brilhou e ficou dura como se fosse de metal. Louize lançou a arma em direção do Akuma. A lança atravessou o mesmo.

- O que?! – assustou-se ao ver a lança em seu peito. – Co-Como?! - E no momento seguinte explodiu, soltando Kyoshiro. A Exorcista sorriu, foi mais fácil do que o esperado.

A lança voltou a ser uma fita e Louize voltou a amarrá-la no cabelo. Correu em direção ao amigo, que estava deitado no chão, respirando fundo como quem não sente o ar nos pulmões há muito tempo.

- Onde... Está... A... Garota?

- Eu mandei ela correr e se esconder.

- Está... maluca?! Pra... onde ela... foi? Temos... que encontrá-la. – o Exorcista estava tentando se recuperar, mas agora estava desesperado e isso deixava sua respiração mais desconpassada ainda. – Vai atrás dela... Louize.

Elizabeth correu, correu, correu. Mas os Akumas continuaram surgindo e não tinha nenhum ser humano na cidade. Parecia deserta e então avistou um homem parado.

- Moço! Moço! Me ajuda! – chegou perto do homem, que a encarou com os olhos fora de foco. Elizabeth parou assustada, aquele mesmo homem.

- Dean... – uma voz atrás da loira falou, era Louize estática, encarando o irmão.

O homem sumiu, revelando um Akuma, que saiu de dentro do homem, como se vestisse a pele vazia deste para se disfarçar dos outros humanos. O Akuma atirou em Elizabeth, que não sabia o que fazer e simplesmente fechou os olhos, esperando o próprio fim. Louize permaneceu estática e somente ao ouvir o ganido de Shinigami entendeu o que tinha acontecido.

- Você... Me salvou. – Elizabeth tinha o cachorro apoiado em seus braços. – Obrigada. – a garota chorou quando pentagramas negros tomaram conta de toda a pele do cachorro e este virou pó, sobrando só a coleira no colo da loira.

- Innocence, Hatsudo! – Louize falou ativando a arma Anti-Akuma e correu em direção a ele com lágrimas nos olhos. Atingiu o Akuma com a fita brilhando em verde e ele explodiu. – Adeus..., aniki.

_Kono mama kinmi to goodbye nante, iwanaide._

(Não me diga adeus só agora.)

- Shini... – Kyoshiro abaixou ao lado de Elizabeth, entendendo rapidamente o que tinha acontecido ao ver Louize andar em direção a eles, chorando.

- Ele me salvou. – a loira falou depressiva, entregando a coleira a Kyo, que suspirou fundo e a segurou com força. Machucando um pouco a própria mão com os espetos da coleira de couro.

- Esse cachorro sempre salvou a gente. – Kyoshiro deu um sorriso amarelo ao constatar o sangue na palma da mão. – ele sim era um herói. E não se preocupe Louize. Não te culpo. – falou pra Exorcista que tinha colocado uma mão no ombro do amigo. – Vamos... Pra casa, finalmente.

_Aitai kimochi toka torenai kizuato._

(Meus sentimentos por você me deixam uma cicatriz permanente.)

- Eu quero ir com vocês. – Elizabeth comentou andando ao lado dos dois Exorcistas. – Lá eu terei uma casa né? E poderei salvar as pessoas... Assim como Shinigami me salvou?

- É isso mesmo. – Louize sorriu para a garota, enquanto rumavam para fora da cidade.

- Adeus Shinigami. – Kyoshiro murmurou baixinho prendendo a coleira do antigo companheiro na própria bota.

_Kesanaide..._

(Não tente apagá-la...)

- Vamos Kyo! – Louize chamou o garoto, que correu atrás das duas e deu um meio sorriso. A neve começou a cair na cidade novamente, enquanto os Exorcistas se distanciavam. Formando um belo quadro.

_Kesanaide..._

(Não tente apagá-la...)

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Prévia do Próximo Capítulo**

- Tenho uma missão pra você Itachi.

- Ótimo. Já estava me perguntando quando você me diria isso.

- Akumas! Akumas! Eu sei que eram Akumas! – um garotinho gritava no meio de uma praça da cidade.

- Vá procurar o que fazer garoto. – um homem falou.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**(1) **'Aniki' é irmão mais velho em japonês. Não sei se já fiz essa nota em algum capítulo passado.

**(2) **'Call' é quando você 'chama' a jogada no poker, quando alguém aposta e você cobre, ficando dentro do jogo também. E tanto 'Royal Straight Flush', quanto 'Four of a Kind' são jogadas do poker. Na primeira você tem que ter uma seqüência de cinco cartas até o Às (jogada mais difícil) todas do mesmo naipe. E na segunda são quatro cartas iguais (quatro 9, quatro 10, etc xD).

**(3) '**Ventania de Deus'. Afinal, eu tive que dar um nome pro golpe.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**N/a:**

-ressurge das cinzas-

Aí está o capítulo que eu achei que eu NUNCA terminaria. Cada vez que eu lia achava ou que estava ruim ou que dava pra ficar diferente e acabava apagando e começando tudo de novo. Sério, eu já estava desesperada, tanto que nem revisei agora, antes que eu apagasse tudo de NOVO (isso aconteceu umas 4 vezes xD). Então me desculpem o atraso ENORME. Acho que um mês de hiatus né? xD Espero que não tenham desistido de mim ainda.

A música que usei nesse e no cap 4 se chama Snow Kiss – Nirgilis. É uma típica música de encerramento de anime xD. Nem vou dizer como eu adoro essa música. –momento propaganda-

Então, não me apedrejem onegai. Prometo que voltarei a postar os capítulos regularmente.

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Karol Uchiha** – Aí está a Elizabeth. Um pouco fora de personalidade, mas é porque a situação exigia... Logo, logo a personalidade dela vai ficar direitinho, do jeito que você pediu mana ;D

**Fafi Raposinha** – Capítulo novo. –depois de uma super demora- Você nunca entra no MSN sensei t.t LOL

**Lady Purin-Aoi** – A-do-rei a música, a letra tem realmente a ver com a fic. Me diz de quem é pra eu baixar ;D Sua Melody entrará em ação no próximo. Seria nesse, mas ele ia ficar enorme e demorar mais, então mudei de idéia :x

**sakusasuke** – Err... pobre shini né? x.x Eu me senti mal matando ele... Mas... Bom, gomen xD

**Papillon Holie** – Verdade o.o A Alycia parece mesmo a Ririn (e suas milhões de variações de nome xD). Nem tinha notado xD

**Paty-kon-chan** – Adoro escrever capítulos cheios de sangue :D Haverão vários, não se preocupe. A Alycia é SUPER fofa, também adoro os vilões. E o Kakashi fica mais sexy todo machucado pow (?) xD Ahhh que bom que tá gostando da fic :3

**Lecka-chan** – Seiko ruleia –levanta a bandeirinha- Um capítulo sem ela e já to com saudade dessa personagem xD Alycia como irmãzinha? Que medo, vai que ela arrancar a sua cabeça enquanto você dorme?! ;O Os Noahs logo mostrarão do que são feitos :3 –doida pra escrever essa parte- Eu amo meu livro de reviews \o/ LOL Desculpe a demora do cap ç.ç

**Gabi-chanS2** – Liii seu review! Desculpe não ter respondido, às vezes eu esqueço um ou outro i.i Enchendo o saco?! Jamais! Sobre a ficha vou analisar e ver se vai encaixar e panz. As fichas continuam abertas, mas eu sou problemática pra escolher ;x

**Mayuu Chan** – Waaah que bom que tá gostando :3 Arashi e Chiyo darão o que falar ainda ;O' E seu pc entupiu de vírus? Cara eu ia chorar se isso acontecesse com o meu –nem sou exagerada pow xD-

**Sary-chann** – Agora não foi em pouco tempo, mas espero que tenha ficado bom o cap x.x Eu também leio capítulos grandes meio picados às vezes, quando to sem paciência, mas quero ler e tals. Fico feliz de você ler os meus inteiros :3 Como eu disse pra Lecka-chan, logo logo os Noahs vão colocar as unhas de fora e eu to doida pra escrever isso xD

Até a próxima semana o/


	8. 6ª Noite

Os mesmos homens que tinham jogado poker há um dia com Naruto, estavam pegando o trem após terem recuperado seu dinheiro com pessoas não tão 'habilidosas' no jogo como o Exorcista. Estavam sentados esperando o trem ao lado de um telefone público, que começou a tocar. O homem mais alto se levantou e atendeu.

- Aham. Aham. Vou chamá-lo. – olhou para os companheiros. – Itachi, é pra você. – estendeu o telefone ao amigo de óculos fundo de garrafa, que se levantou com uma expressão surpresa e encaminhou-se até ele.

_Torimodosu yo kono ryoute de,_

(Eu recuperarei, com essas minhas mãos,)

Falou alguns minutos no telefone com os amigos o encarando curiosos e tentando entender algo da conversa. Após o moreno desligar o telefone se voltou para os outros, acendendo um cigarro e falou:

- Bom, eu tenho que ir.

_Boku ni wa mieru ashita no hikaru ga_

(A luz do amanhã que vejo.)

_Oh, I'm so proud so proud__._

(Ah, estou muito orgulhoso, muito orgulhoso.)

**6ª Noite – Lembranças Nunca Esquecidas**

- É aquele seu trabalho misterioso de novo, né? – o mais alto perguntou.

- Sim, sim Kisame. – Itachi deu um meio sorriso. – Desculpem.

- Tudo bem cara. Volta logo. – o mais baixo sorriu.

- Voltarei Suigetsu. – falou já se afastando.

- Itachi! – o Uchiha parou de andar. – Não se esquece de perguntar se eles têm vagas para seus amigos aqui. – Suigetsu pediu acenando.

- Pode deixar. – foi embora.

Eles trabalhavam em uma mineradora, obviamente era muito trabalho e pouco dinheiro. Portanto enganavam algumas pessoas jogando, assim ficava bem mais fácil sobreviver com um dinheiro a mais. Embora não fosse muito, eram felizes e muito amigos. Itachi entrou em uma parte da cidade mais vazia, em passos rápidos e passou por um beco escuro. Jogou o cigarro no chão e tirou os óculos, revelando os olhos negros, que logo ficaram vermelhos. Balançou a cabeça, ajeitando o cabelo displicentemente. A pele ganhou um tom acinzentado e as roupas mudaram, dando lugar a um terno comprido preto, calças compridas de mesma cor e botas. Luvas brancas surgiram nas mãos do homem e as marcas de cruzes em sua testa: a Marca Sagrada.

- Você demorou. – o Conde do Milênio sorriu para o Noah recém-chegado, que deu um meio sorriso.

- Chamando-me assim, do nada. Achei estranho, mas vim o mais rápido que pude.

- Bom. Tenho uma missão pra você Itachi.

- Ótimo. Já estava me perguntando quando você me diria isso. Quem tenho que matar? – deu um pequeno sorriso cruel.

- Então vamos. – o Conde passou a andar dando risadinhas ao pensar na pergunta de Itachi, que o seguiu.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Agora que estamos aqui o que faremos? – Naruto perguntou para Melody.

Veneza era uma bela cidade, mas que para pessoas como Sasuke, que gostavam de terra firme, causava um certo desconforto andar por uma cidade que parecia boiar acima das águas.

- Vamos nos separar e ver se encontramos algo estranho por aqui. Ou alguma pista sobre esse navio-fantasma. – Melody respondeu e Sasuke concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Ceeerto. – Naruto bateu continência e a garota não pôde evitar e sorriu.

Sasuke não gostava dessa parte do trabalho, falar com as pessoas não era seu forte e muitas vezes elas simplesmente o chamavam de mal-educado e não respondiam. Ao contrário dele, Melody podia tanto odiar isso quanto amar, afinal, tinha dias que ela era boa com pessoas e fazer engenharia social era com ela mesma. Mas outros dias ela simplesmente podia estar mais anti-social que o próprio Sasuke. Naruto não sabia o que achar disso, geralmente ele até se saia bem buscando informações.

- Akumas! Akumas! Eu sei que eram Akumas! – um garotinho gritava no meio de uma praça da cidade.

Algumas pessoas o olhavam com raiva, outras com pena e ainda haviam aquelas que simplesmente ignoravam o menino totalmente, passando reto sem lhe dar a mínima atenção.

- Vá procurar o que fazer garoto. – um homem falou.

- É. E pare de contar essas mentiras de mau gosto por aí. – dessa vez foi uma mulher.

- Vou contar para seu pai se continuar fazendo isso. – uma senhora informou balançando a cabeça como quem discorda totalmente de uma certa situação.

O garoto saiu andando a passos largos se afastando da multidão. Naruto passou nesse momento no local e tinha uma impressão estranha daquela cidade. Como se tudo estivesse certo demais.

A confusão do garoto acabou desfeita e ele correu de lá. O loiro o seguiu com tranqüilidade, afinal, não tinha mais o que fazer ali. Não tinha descoberto nada. A não ser que todas as pessoas tinham medo do navio e acreditavam que seriam amaldiçoadas se dessem qualquer informação a turistas.

- AAAAAAAAAAAH! – um grito foi o suficiente para trazer Naruto de volta de seus pensamentos e o Exorcista saiu correndo na direção do som, deparando-se com um beco e o pequeno garoto encarando um Akuma de nível um.

- Innocence, Hatsudo! – rapidamente a aparência do Exorcista mudou. Os olhos se tornaram vermelhos, suas unhas se tornaram garras rasgando as luvas, as marcas nas bochechas aprofundaram-se e os caninos cresceram. Uma luz vermelha envolveu o Exorcista que correu na direção do Akuma e o rasgou ao meio, usando as garras da mão esquerda. Toda essa energia voltou para uma espécie de pedra verde que ficava incrustado na mão esquerda do Exorcista.

- Uaaaaau! Você é um Exorcista!! – o pequeno garoto pulou em cima de Naruto, derrubando-o no chão. – Eu sabia que você viria uma hora ou outra! Essa cidade está cheia de Akumas, eu tentei dizer para as pessoas, mas ninguém me ouvia, ninguém, ninguém! – O menino praticamente gritava tamanha a empolgação que sentia. – Mas então você veio. E... FOI INCRÍVEL! Incrível. Incrível.

- Err... Obrigado. Mas... Você pode sair de cima de mim agora? – o loiro perguntou um pouco desconcertado.

- Ah! – o menino saiu de cima do Exorcista, que se levantou e olhou para o pequeno golem dourado que voava ao seu lado.

- Tim, vamos voltar para o local combinado e aí...

- Não! Vocês não podem me abandonar! Meu avô é um Exorcista e meu pai... Ele foi um. Há muito tempo. – o garoto falou de cabeça baixa. – Então, por favor, venham comigo e eu lhes conto tudo que quiserem saber sobre o navio! É por isso que estão aqui, certo?

- É. Você até que é esperto garoto. – Naruto deu um sorriso.

- Meu nome é Konohamaru. E você senhor Exorcista, se chama?

- Naruto Uzumaki. Então vamos. Onde você mora?

- Vamos lá! – Konohamaru falou rindo feliz.

- Tim, enquanto isso me liga com a Melody. – Naruto pediu ao golem, que de alguma maneira assentiu.

- _Naruto! Você está atrasado! Que tal um relógio de presente no Natal? Já estávamos quase indo atrás de você. – _Melody disse com o tom de voz entre o bravo e o desesperado. Naruto pôde ouvir Sasuke pigarreando perto da Exorcista. – _Ok. __**Eu **__estava quase indo atrás de você pessoalmente._

O loiro suspirou cansado e continuou a falar:

- Estou na casa do Konohamaru, ele disse que o avô dele é um Exorcista importante e também disse que vai nos falar sobre o navio e etc. Então vocês podiam vir pra cá. Vou mandar a localização pro seu golem.

- _Estaremos aí em cinco minutos._ – Melody respondeu após ver onde o companheiro estava e desligou. – Você vem Sasuke?

- Como se eu tivesse escolha. – o outro respondeu seguindo a garota de cabelos preto-azulados, que deu um sorriso de canto.

Em pouco tempo os dói chegaram a casa de Konohamaru, que abriu a porta com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Mais Exorcistas! Entrem! Entrem! – falou feliz indicando a sala, onde Naruto estava sentado no sofá com uma expressão de evidente cansaço no rosto.

- Naruto... O que houve? – Melody perguntou sentando ao lado do outro.

- Nada, eu to bem. É que esse garoto, Konohamaru é cheio de energia. Hehe. – respondeu e logo sentiu uma dor forte na cabeça, levando a mão ao local. – O que foi isso Melody?!

- _Isso _foi por você não estar na hora marcada no local certo. Não pode fazer esse tipo de coisa, seus amigos podem ficar preocupados. – a garota falou irritada, estalando os dedos da mão que tinha socado a cabeça do loiro.

- Cadê o pirralho? – Sasuke perguntou olhando em volta e não vendo Konohamaru na sala.

Cinco minutos depois da pergunta o garoto entrou com uma bandeja e canecas com algum tipo de chá gelado. Todos fizeram as devidas apresentações e sem delongas Melody começou as perguntas, principalmente ao ver Sasuke se remexendo no sofá desconfortável, provavelmente querendo sair de lá o mais rápido possível e partir logo para a ação:

- Quero que nos conte tudo que sabe sobre o navio-fantasma que aparece à noite aqui na cidade.

Konohamaru ficou espantado com a objetividade da garota que, a primeira vista, tinha uma aparência tão meiga e gentil. Então logo se pôs a responder:

- O que eu sei é que o navio aparece toda a noite e fica afundando os barcos que estão saindo da cidade para pescar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ninguém encontra as pessoas, nem os corpos, nem nada. Tudo some junto com o navio. Algumas pessoas estão dizendo que é um fenômeno sem explicação, outras que é uma vingança dos mares e ainda têm aquelas que estão falando sobre maldição.

- Temos que esperar a noite chegar pra fazer qualquer coisa então, não é? – Naruto comentou olhando de Melody para Sasuke buscando alguma afirmação.

O moreno continuou de olhos fechados e testa levemente enrugada, pensativo. Enquanto a garota colocou uma mão no queixo.

- Sim, mas antes teremos que arrumar um barco. Sabe onde podemos conseguir um? – dirigiu a pergunta a Konohamaru, que sorriu.

- Eu tenho um! Mas vocês precisarão de um piloto... Então...

- Não. – Sasuke foi ríspido. – Você só vai atrapalhar.

- Mas...

- Acho que ele pode ir Sasuke. É só ficar no barco enquanto a gente resolve o problema. – Naruto não queria que o garoto chorasse e parecia ser exatamente o que ia acontecer se o proibissem de ir.

- É. – Melody entendeu a jogada na hora, também não gostava de ver crianças chorando. – E parece que ele quer mesmo ajudar, certo Konohamaru? – a Exorcista sorriu para o menino, que sorriu de volta.

- Façam o que quiserem, não me importo. – Sasuke bufou e Naruto fez um sinal de joinha para Konohamaru, que sorriu mais ainda.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Uma cidade em caos, destruição por toda a parte, assim estava Roma. Uma das cidades que outrora fora considerada uma das mais belas da Europa estava com a aparência escurecida. Como se as trevas tivessem destruído toda a luz e a cidade agora navegasse em um mar de escuridão total.

Três Exorcistas corriam em desespero, algumas borboletas negras os seguiam. Tinham as Armas em mãos, porém nenhuma energia para usá-las mais. Corriam tentando impedir que mais civis morressem por conta da movimentação estranha e do mais estranho ainda homem que os seguiam. Este andava tranqüilamente deixando as borboletas negras vigiarem os Exorcistas de roupas rasgadas, machucados fundos e cansados de toda aquela luta que parecia não ter fim.

A garota do grupo parou abruptamente, não agüentava mais fugir e aquilo estava lhe dando nos nervos. Tinha cabelos vermelhos e uma mecha caindo sobre os olhos castanhos. Segurava sua arma firmemente na mão, uma flauta, e gritou para o homem que andava em sua direção:

- QUE MERDA! O que você quer de nós afinal?! – estava irritada e nunca foi alguém de bons modos referentes ao linguajar.

- Nós? - um sorriso cínico e o homem começou a falar friamente. – Já disse. Estou procurando um tal de... – fez uma pausa e olhou uma carta que lembrava muito uma de baralho, no bolso do terno preto. – Kimimaro Kaguya.

Tayuya retesou e olhou para os dois companheiros. Um tinha pele morena e cabelo em um corte bem... Diferente. Seu nome era Kidoumaru. O outro tinha olhar indecifrável e cabelos brancos. Duas pintas vermelhas na testa e suas roupas estavam mais destruídas que a dos outros dois, talvez por culpa de sua Innocence parasita nem um pouco tradicional. Este era Kimimaro. O homem que Itachi procurava por ordem do Conde do Milênio.

- Vou com você, mas os deixe em paz. – Kimimaro pediu colocando-se à frente de Tayuya, que ficou chocada e começou a gritar com o amigo.

- NEM FERRANDO! Tá maluco?! Não viaja Kimimaro! Acha que eu vou deixar você?

- Correção. Acha que _nós_ vamos deixar você se sacrificar assim? – Kidoumaru também não estava gostando nada daquilo.

- Desculpe. Mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam. – Itachi falou girando a carta em um dedo, como se esta fosse uma bola de basquete. Os olhos vermelhos brilharam perigosamente. E ele concentrou uma quantidade de energia roxa na palma da mão. Correu em direção aos Exorcistas. Kimimaro tirou um osso do braço rapidamente para tentar se defender, porém ele quebrou ao mínimo contato com a energia maligna na mão do Noah.

Uma explosão. O Exorcista de cabelos brancos olhou para os lados. Seus amigos estavam desmaiados e ele caído no lago raso.

- Você até que é resistente. – Itachi acendeu um cigarro e abaixou-se ao lado de Kimimaro. – Diferente dos outros dois. – deu um sorriso olhando os corpos já sem vida dos outros Exorcistas.

Kimimaro ainda tentou acertar um soco no rosto de Itachi, mas sua mão atravessou-o.

- C-Como?! – cuspiu um pouco de sangue ao abrir a boca, mas não pôde deixar de perguntar.

- Quer saber qual é meu poder Exorcista? – uma borboleta negra pousou na mão livre de Itachi, já que a outra segurava o cigarro. – Esta é uma Tease. Na sua língua, um Infortúnio. São carnívoras e criadas pelo Conde do Milênio para se alimentar de carne humana. Têm essa aparência de borboletas porque... Bom, ele deve ter achado que ficaria legal. Elas não são meu real poder, são só um instrumento divertido. O meu real poder é... – a Tease sumiu da mão de Itachi, como se tivesse sido absorvida pela pele dele. Com a mão agora livre o Noah atravessou o peito do Exorcista e deu um novo sorriso ao notar a expressão de terror de Kimimaro. – Não há nada inalcançável para mim. Eu posso atravessar qualquer estrutura, posso tocar o que eu desejar. – retirou o braço um pouco e ficou com a mão segurando o coração de Kimimaro, que cuspiu mais sangue.

- O que...? – o Exorcista perguntou sentindo o contato dentro de seu corpo.

- _Nada _é inalcançável para mim. Nada mesmo. Eu poderia ser cruel e simplesmente deixar uma Tease dentro de você, comendo seus órgãos aos poucos. Mas como ainda tenho que destruir a sua Innocence e a de seus amigos...

- Não! Não faça isso! Não!! – Kimimaro estava desesperado. Sua Innocence não podia ser destruída, ela praticamente fazia parte dele desde sempre. Só a expectativa doía no Exorcista.

- Então, como sou piedoso irei arrancar seu coração e privá-lo de assistir a tudo isso. Bye. - um grito cortou a noite quando Itachi arrancou o coração do Exorcista sem qualquer indício piedade.

- Esse trabalho é sujo. – falou jogando o coração no lago super raso em que estavam e tirando a luva, que era branca, e agora estava totalmente vermelha pelo sangue.

Voltou o olhar para o cadáver e viu algo brilhando no peito dele.

"Então aí está a Innocence." Tirou os vestígios de algo que lembrava uma esmeralda em forma de X e amassou-a com a mão. O pó voou com o vento. A Innocence estava destruída. "Só faltam duas." Caminhou na direção de Tayuya, pegou a flauta e fez o mesmo. Mais pó verde e brilhante voando junto ao vento. E ao destruir a arma de Kidoumaru mais ainda.

Itachi ainda voltou o olhar para Kimimaro. Lembrou-se de seus amigos o esperando, trabalhando naquela mina. Ia fazer uma surpresa. Tirou um botão de prata de sua roupa e olhou o nome escrito atrás deste.

'Kimimaro Kaguya.'

Daria de presente para Kisame, afinal, logo seria seu aniversário. Deu um novo sorriso, guardando o botão no bolso da calça e olhando a carta. O nome de 'Kimimaro' tinha sido totalmente apagado desta.

Não que o Noah tivesse dúvidas quanto a morte do Exorcista. Ninguém sobrevive sem o coração batendo dentro do peito. Saiu andando tranqüilamente do campo de batalha, só então notando que estavam dentro de um lago raso, mas mesmo assim Itachi conseguia andar sobre a água.

"Eu poderia só ter um lado bom ou só ter um lado ruim. Mas viver entre os dois é tão divertido." Itachi pensou enquanto continuou seu caminho. Seu destino? Bem longe daquele local.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Já era noite e Konohamaru parou o barco próximo ao local que o navio fantasma costumava aparecer toda a noite. Melody achava aquilo muito estranho. Se as pessoas sumiam, elas tinham que estar em algum espaço físico. Não podiam simplesmente ter virado pó ou sido comidas pelos peixes da região. Ou podiam?

- Ei Konohamaru, por que fez tanta questão de vir? – Naruto perguntou desconfiado, Sasuke levantou os olhos não acreditando que o loiro talvez tivesse as mesmas suspeitas que ele.

- Meu... Tio... Ele foi o primeiro desaparecimento e depois dele sumir, o navio começou a aparecer. – o garoto falou tristemente. Queria saber o que aconteceu com o tio. Seu único parente razoavelmente presente em sua vida.

- Não se esqueça que ficará no barco. Já que está envolvido emocionalmente vai ser mais inútil ainda. – Sasuke retrucou friamente.

- Não precisa pegar tão pesado Sasuke! – Naruto reclamou olhando o menino abaixar a cabeça.

- Não dê opinião, novato! Você não sabe o que está prestes a enfrentar.

- Deixa de ser ignorante Sasuke! Não me trate como se eu nunca tivesse visto um Akuma.

- Você que é o ignorante aqui. – Nesse momento os dois já estavam de pé e a poucos centímetros de distância um do outro. – Não faz idéia do que pode acontecer.

O loiro já ia esganar Sasuke com as próprias mãos, quando Melody apontou e avisou em tom de voz baixo.

- Está aqui.

Os outros viraram a cabeça em direção que a garota apontou e viram o navio surgir por detrás de alguns rochedos. O mais incrível era que podia-se ver que tinha uma tripulação. Ele aproximou-se do barco e Naruto sussurrou, assim como Melody:

- Innocence, Hatsudo. – pequenas asas de morcego surgem nas costas da garota e pequenos chifres em sua cabeça. A pupila dos olhos fica um pouco estreita, lembrando os olhos de um gato. Com um pequeno impulso ela pulou segurando-se como possível no casco do navio que passava por eles, sem nem notar sua presença.

Naruto fez o mesmo e agarrou-se com as unhas mais desenvolvidas graças a ativação da Innocence.

Sasuke foi o último a pular, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar para Konohamaru do tipo 'Siga-nos e eu me encarrego que será a última coisa que você irá fazer na vida.' O garoto engoliu em seco ao ver o Exorcista moreno pular habilmente no navio e fincar sua kusanagi no casco, sem nem ativá-la.

Melody voou e entrou por uma janela, tentando não chamar atenção. Por sorte não havia ninguém na sala. Botou a cabeça pra fora da janela e chamou Naruto acenando. O loiro pegou um pequeno impulso e em um único pulo alcançou a sala. Sasuke viu a movimentação dos dois, mas tinha outros planos para si mesmo. Continuou subindo pelo casco e logo estava pisando no convés do navio.

A tripulação parecia fazer as tarefas automaticamente. Todos no mesmo ritmo. Isso fez Sasuke começar a pensar sobre haver alguém controlando as ações ali. Mas não pôde pensar muito, pois uma voz já conhecia gritou e saiu correndo pelo meio do lugar:

- Tiooo! – e lá foi Konohamaru atrás de um homem de aparentemente 30 anos, olhos e cabelos negros. O Exorcista pensou em deixar acontecer até ouvir outras duas vozes.

- Konohamaru! – esse era Naruto que tinha acabado de chegar ao convés e saiu correndo pra impedir o garoto.

- Naruto! – Melody ainda tentou segurar o companheiro com uma mão, mas ele já estava longe.

- O que aconteceu com você tio Asuma? – o menino perguntou olhando para o tio que tinha os olhos saltados, assim como algumas veias. Era estranho, mas o homem parecia estar... Quebrando.

Ele não respondeu. Olhou vidrado para o garoto, a mão brilhando em verde e ia tocá-lo quando Naruto impediu, segurando o homem pelo pulso com força.

- Isso pode machucar uma pessoa normal, sabia? – o loiro falou estreitando os olhos, ameaçador. Sentiu a mão doer de repente e soltou rapidamente o tio de Konohamaru. Dando um salto pra trás e trazendo o garoto consigo.

- O que acha que está fazendo?! – Melody ia dar um sermão em Konohamaru. – Dissemos pra ficar quieto no barco.

- É o meu tio. – ele tentava a todo custo desvelhenciar-se da mão de Naruto que ainda segurava-o firmemente. – Ele... Não tá bem.

- Entenda. Esse homem não é mais o que era. – Naruto tentou explicar, mas foi interrompido por Sasuke que tomou a palavra.

- Ele perdeu o controle sobre uma Innocence, certo?

- Sim.

- Mas ele nem é um Exorcista. O vovô é. Mas o tio só trabalhava em navios pesqueiros. – Konohamaru não entendia.

- Uma Innocence o possuiu. E possuiu de tabela todas essas pessoas aqui. Quando uma Innocence possui alguém é porque essa pessoa é compatível, mas se ela faz coisas ruins ou ignora seu poder... A Innocence considera traição e sai do controle totalmente. – Melody explicou com tranqüilidade analisando as pessoas que antes trabalhavam no convés se aproximarem deles. – Mas acho que não é hora para explicar. – levantou o braço e da manga de seu vestido saiu uma espécie de cordão com esferas brancas e negras alternadas. Com ele empurrou as pessoas para um lado, alguns até caíram no mar.

- Ele é o hospedeiro principal. Se o matarmos tudo acaba. – Sasuke falou passando a mão pela lâmina de sua espada. – _Seifuku_... Innocence, Hatsudo!

- Não! – Konohamaru segurou uma das pernas de Sasuke, que o olhou com raiva.

- Está maluco garoto? Todos vão morrer de uma maneira ou outra. – tentou empurrar Konohamaru, mas este não soltava o Exorcista.

- Esse não é o melhor tipo de abordagem Sasuke. – Melody retrucou impedindo que as outras pessoas se aproximassem deles. Embora estivesse complicado porque a garota tentava a todo o custo não machucar ninguém.

Naruto abaixou-se para ficar da altura de Konohamaru e começou a falar:

- Sabe? Tem vezes que nós temos que abrir mão de quem gostamos por mais que nos doa. É pelo bem dessa pessoa.

- Não posso deixar vocês matarem a _minha _família.

- Eu matei a minha. – Naruto revelou em um suspirou. Não gostava de lembrar da pior situação que passou em toda a vida. Sasuke e Melody não puderam evitar e olharam surpresos para o companheiro. – Existiu uma época que eu não tinha ninguém. Eu nasci com a Innocence em minha mão. – levantou a mão esquerda que tinha a pedra enterrada e em volta a pele era um pouco enrugada e avermelhada. – Não podia mexê-la direito e fui abandonado logo que nasci. Só que depois de um tempo sozinho ele apareceu na minha vida. E então tudo foi diferente. Deu-me um sobrenome e cuidou de mim. Minato Uzumaki era o nome dele **(1).** Viver com ele foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. – o loiro abriu um pequeno sorriso. – Até aquele dia... Quando ele morreu e eu voltei a ficar sem rumo.

_Flashback_

_Naruto aos seus cinco anos estava saindo de um hotel, desceu algumas escadas sendo seguido por Minato, que tossiu algumas vezes. Estava doente havia muito tempo, mas ninguém sabia dizer o que ele tinha exatamente. Um passo em falso e o homem rolou escada a baixo._

_- Minato! – Naruto correu atrás dele e abaixou-se ao lado do corpo._

_- Eu... – tosse. – Eu quero que você fique bem Naruto. Não olhe para trás. Continue andando, sempre em frente. Não pare nunca. – mais tosse, mais sangue. E logo Minato fechou os olhos tranqüilamente._

_- Minato! Minatoooo!! – o loiro desabou em lágrimas sobre o corpo._

_Minato havia morrido há alguns dias, mas a dor ainda era intensa no garoto. E mesmo com as últimas palavras do seu guardião ecoando na mente 'Continue andando. Nunca pare.' O loiro não podia, estava estático no mesmo lugar, seu único lugar. Ao lado de Minato. Fazia dias que Naruto não saia de perto da cova. Mesmo que quisesse, que tivesse que sair dali, não tinha para onde ir._

_- Oe! – a voz do Conde do Milênio, com o mesmo sorriso de sempre no rosto. – ohh, você parece triste garoto._

_Naruto levantou os olhos sem brilho, sem mais lágrimas para chorar e encarou a estranha figura a sua frente._

_- Eu devo reviver Minato Uzumaki pra você? – perguntou se aproximando._

_- Ahn? – um pequeno flash de esperança._

_- Mas para eu fazer isso eu vou precisar da sua ajuda. Mais exatamente, da sua voz, que tem uma conexão com Minato._

_- Trazer... o Minato. – Naruto pediu, totalmente perdido._

_- Isso mesmo! Eu posso trazer o Minato de volta daquele mundo que você tanto odeia._

_- Minato vai... Ele vai voltar?_

_O Conde riu animado e logo o esqueleto de ferro surgiu na frente de Naruto, que se pôs de pé._

_- Logo a alma daquela pessoa tão importante para você vai voltar para esse mundo. – o Conde falou e Naruto caminhou até o esqueleto, colocou uma mão perto dele e gritou, com todas as forças que ainda tinha._

_- MINATOOOO!_

_Um raio roxo caiu do céu em cima do boneco. O nome de Minato surgiu na testa do mesmo assim como o pentagrama, símbolo dos Akumas._

_- Minato. – o garoto tinha lágrimas no canto dos olhos e deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver o pai._

_- Na... ruto. – o esqueleto falou, e Naruto chegou mais perto, visando abraçá-lo. Porém este começou a gritar. – Como ousa me transformar em um Akuma?! – o loiro retesou. – Eu irei lhe amaldiçoar Naruto! – levantou uma espécie de lança._

_Naruto só pôde encarar tudo confuso. Muitas coisas estavam acontecendo e ele não conseguia registrar a tudo._

_Logo a lança perfurou a mão direita do garoto. Atravessando-a e ficando ali. O loiro gemeu de dor e caiu de joelhos encarando a mão ferida. Cabos de aço envolveram Naruto, e Minato começou a jogá-lo de um lado para o outro ainda gritando:_

_- Como ousa?!_

_O Conde do Milênio que estava observando tudo sentou no galho da única árvore do cemitério. Ela estava totalmente morta e seca já._

_- Naruto-kun, você é meu agora. Então, Minato Uzumaki, mate o garoto e vista-o!_

_- Eu irei lhe amaldiçoar! Naruto!! – Minato gritou. Naruto deixava lágrimas silenciosas rolarem por suas bochechas._

_Porém contra a sua vontade a Innocence em seu braço esquerdo começou a brilhar em vermelho. Espalhou-se unicamente pelo braço do garoto e além de destruir os cabos de aço, atravessou Minato. O Conde sorriu mais ainda, se é que era possível, ao ver o que estava acontecendo, deu alguns passos para trás e desapareceu._

_O braço de Naruto começou a mover-se no chão, arrastando o garoto junto em direção ao esqueleto de Akuma._

_- Minato! Minato fuja! Não! Não! NÃOOO PAAAI!! – o braço foi em direção do esqueleto, que falou no último momento._

_- Eu te amo Naruto. Me destrua. – Minato falou. Naruto arregalou os olhos e destruiu totalmente o esqueleto._

_- PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!_

_Em estado de choque, com o braço de volta ao normal. Naruto ficou encarando os restos do esqueleto de Akuma. A lança tinha desaparecido da sua mão esquerda e o machucado tinha forma de um pentagrama._

_Não demorou muito e outra pessoa apareceu no local. Cabelos longos e brancos. Roupa preta e dourada. Botas escuras._

_- A alma dentro de um Akuma não tem vontade própria. Ela está presa pela vontade do Conde do Milênio e torna-se seu brinquedinho. – o homem abaixou ao lado de Naruto, que pôde ver que ele tinha um golem grande e dourado sobre a cabeça. – Não existe outra maneira de salvá-las, somente destruindo-as. Você nasceu com uma Arma anti-akuma em você, não é? – olhou para o braço esquerdo de Naruto. - Que destino azarado. – passou a olhar para o braço direito e a marca sangrenta. – Não quer se tornar um Exorcista? – perguntou por fim colocando a mão no ombro do loiro._

_Fim do Flashback._

- Desde aquele dia consigo ver as almas dentro dos Akumas. Não sei se é pela maldição em si. Mas... Percebi que elas não choram de raiva e sim de amor pela pessoa que mataram e vestiram.

- Muito boa explicação Naruto-kun. – o Conde estava em cima de um mastro ouvindo tudo.

- Conde! – Naruto encarou-o cerrando os punhos.

- Sasuke, cuide do tio do Konohamaru. Vou te dar cobertura. – Melody falou lançando seu cordão com contas preta e branca na direção das pessoas que ainda tentavam chegar até eles. "Então, este é o Conde do Milênio..." pensou dando uma pequena olhada no homem. Se é que alguém poderia chamá-lo de homem.

- Vai Exorcista. – Konohamaru disse, finalmente soltando Sasuke.

Com o caminho aberto Sasuke correu em direção a Asuma. Melody colocou a mão livre no rosto de Konohamaru, tampando sua visão. O moreno cortou Asuma ao meio com um movimento rápido e a Innocence flutuou por alguns segundos, até Sasuke pegá-la e guardar no bolso. Olhou depois na direção em que os amigos estavam.

Naruto pulou na direção do Conde, que com o guarda-chuva rosa em mãos deu alguns tiros de energia roxa no Exorcista. Este desviou de um, depois de outro, mas no terceiro teve de se defender, rebatendo a energia e assim destruindo o mastro que o Conde do Milênio estava em cima.

- Naruto nii-chan! – Konohamaru gritou vendo a fumaça.

O Conde estava com o guarda-chuva aberto, flutuando no ar **(2)**.

- Está bem Naruto? – Melody perguntou ao ver o amigo abaixado no chão. Sasuke ainda pensou em pular para atacar o Conde, mas mudou de idéia quando este começou a falar.

- Vamos nos encontrar de novo. No entanto, tudo que vocês acabaram de ler foi apenas o prólogo deste livro. Akumas pelo mundo estão evoluindo. – começou a acenar para os Exorcistas. – Daqui em diante começará o verdadeiro clímax da história. Eu sou o criador dos Akumas, o Conde do Milênio. Eu irei exorcizar o mundo desse seu "deus" corrupto. E junto com meus Akumas levarei o mundo ao seu fim! Não importa o quanto vocês, Exorcistas, tentem. Já não há como salvar este mundo. _Isso_ eu garanto! – voltou a rir e sumiu.

- O prólogo... – Naruto começou.

- ...do livro. – Melody falou encarando o nada.

- Vamos embora. – Sasuke também estava cansado.

- Naruto nii-chan! – Konohamaru abraçou Naruto, derrubando-o no chão novamente.

- Konohamaru...? – Naruto começou e o garoto começou a chorar no peito do Exorcista.

- Me deixe, ficar assim... Um pouco.

Melody deu um meio sorriso e desativou sua Innocence. Os chifres e as asas sumindo.

A noite passou e a manhã chegou, os três Exorcistas estavam indo embora da cidade com a Innocence guardada e segura.

- Obrigado! Quando virem meu avô, dêem um olá pra ele!! – Konohamaru gritou acenando com um largo sorriso na face.

- Faremos isso! – Naruto gritou de volta e foi embora, andando ao lado de Melody. Sasuke ia um pouco mais a frente.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Aqui estamos nós de novo. – o Conde deu um sorriso e encarou todos os Noahs sentados na grande mesa.

- Estou ficando impaciente com toda essa demora pra você nos dizer o que quer! – Kakuzu falou irritado dando um soco na mesa. Fazendo com que o leite quente que Ryuuki estava tomando derramasse um pouco.

- Olha os modos Kakuzu. – a outra retrucou lançando um olhar mortal a ele.

- Não olhe assim pra mim se não quiser perder os olhos Ryuuki! – vociferou Kakuzu irritado.

- Meus jovens, nada disso. Acalmem os ânimos. – o Conde do Milênio tentou controlar a situação.

- Então nos conte o que quer. – Nathalie cutucou o gêmeo, que estava com a cabeça apoiada nos braços, quase dormindo.

- Eu quero que os Exorcistas morram. – Carlo falou ao ser acordado, achando que tinham se dirigido a ele.

- Não você. – a irmã retrucou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Tenho listas pra vocês. – o Conde deu um sorriso maldoso e Alycia finalmente soltou a revista que estava folheando.

- Listas? – perguntou a garota com certo ar de curiosidade.

- Sim! – o Conde tinha diversas cartas em suas mãos, e jogou uma para cada ocupante da mesa. Cada um pegou a sua e leu, diversos nomes escritos.

- Por que nós só ganhamos uma?! – Nathalie e Carlo perguntaram ao mesmo tempo praticamente.

- Porque vocês têm que trabalhar juntos. Achei que era óbvio. – o Conde respondeu. – Algo que querem perguntar antes de começar? Diga Kakuzu.

- Se não me engano, um dos nomes é pertencente a um general.

- Sim, cada um está responsável por um general.

- Está começando a ficar interessante... – Itachi finalmente se pronunciou.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, Alycia e Itachi... Vocês irão atrás de alguém especial também. – o Conde passou uma outra carta para Itachi, que passou-a a Alycia sem dizer nada. – Agora meus queridos, divirtam-se.

- E como vamos! – Carlo sorriu sentando direito tentando ler a própria lista, que estava nas mãos da irmã.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Uma garota de cabelos castanhos escuros, cacheados e arrumados em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Um pouco alta, 1,70 aproximadamente. Tinha o rosto que lembrava muito o de uma boneca, por não ter qualquer marca ou falha e ser bem branquinho. Usava uma roupa preta e branca única e justa. Ela ia de seus pés que vestiam botas de cano médio até os seus dedos das mãos. Uma corrente enrolada em cada braço com as pontas pontiagudas.

Ela andou, afastando-se de um Akuma nível dois, que ainda estava no chão. Não tinha explodido ainda, mas não demoraria muito para que acontecesse.

- Exorcista... – o Akuma chamou.

Alice parou e olhou para ele com os olhos azul-escuro sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

- Tenho uma mensagem do Conde do Milênio. – e logo em seguida a voz do Conde pôde ser ouvida. – 'Chegou a hora. O prelúdio de 7000 anos se acabou e uma nova melodia irá começar. Não perca o levantar das cortinas... Vocês são os grandes protagonistas, Exorcistas.'

Sem piedade Alice levantou o braço e sua corrente foi na direção do Akuma como se tivesse vida própria, atravessando-o. Este, logo em seguida, explodiu.

"Então agora tudo vai começar?" pensou a garota voltando a se afastar daquele local. "Que piada."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Na Ordem Negra todos corriam, mais do que o normal. Os telefones não paravam de tocar, golens buscando alguém que os atendesse. Sasori saiu da cozinha com sua costumeira xícara de café e quase foi atropelado por Karin, que o puxou pelo braço de supetão.

- O que é isso Karin? – perguntou confuso, tentando impedir seu café de molhar o chão.

- Estamos recebendo ligações de vários Exorcistas em locais diferentes do mundo há mais ou menos 12 horas e até agora elas não pararam.

- O que eles estão dizendo? – perguntou curioso.

- O Conde do Milênio apareceu. Algo sobre a batalha verdadeira estar começando nesse momento.

Sasori arregalou os olhos.

- Não fique surpreso ainda porque tem mais. Todos os Exorcistas e colaboradores que estavam em Roma foram assassinados. – continuou, com lágrimas nos olhos, bem escondidas graças aos óculos.

- COMO?!

- É. E ainda não acabei. As Innocence foram totalmente destruídas. – chegaram a uma sala e Sasori arregalou ainda mais os olhos, abaixando a cabeça em seguida. Eles estavam em uma espécie de arquibancada da sala, tinham vista do alto para o que acontecia no solo da mesma. Mais 50 caixões brancos enfileirados, diversos outros membros da Ordem chorando ao lado deles. Mas o que chamou a atenção de Sasori mais ainda foram os 5 caixões pretos com mantas prateadas e com a estampa de uma cruz preta em cima. Em cada caixão um porta retrato com uma foto.

- Cinco Exorcistas...

- É. A equipe do Kimimaro. – Karin suspirou pesadamente.

- Chame os outros Exorcistas de volta imediatamente. Precisamos pensar em algo. Uma estratégia. Tem notícias do General Jiraiya?

- Nenhuma além da carta avisando a chegada de Naruto aqui. – Karin respondeu.

- Supervisor! – um garoto de cabelos vermelhos chegou correndo junto com o amigo. – Vim pedir que deixe-me levar o corpo de Tayuya pra ser enterrado em nossa terra. Ela... Ela gostaria disso.

- Não. – Sasori direto.

_Hitori asobi ni akiteru mitai. _

(Parece que você está cansado de brincar sozinho.)

- Por que não? Ela lutou a vida toda por vocês! E é isso que vai fazer? É essa a sua resposta?

_Kokoro no koe ga todoiteiru kai._

(Perguntando a si mesmo se a voz do seu coração está alcançando.)

- É exatamente por isso que nenhuma morte pode ser informada a amigos ou parentes fora da Ordem. Você quer que Tayuya corra o risco de virar um Akuma? A dor de perder alguém é forte e ingrata. O Conde do Milênio não perdoa. Todos os mortos serão enterrados no cemitério da Ordem. Sinto muito. É minha palavra final. – Sasori passou por eles. Ia voltar ao escritório e botar ordem na bagunça que estava se formando ali.

_Kikoeru mono, _

(Os sons que você ouve,)

_sore ga kotae._

(eles são as respostas.)

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Prévia do Próximo Capítulo**

- Ele definitivamente não parece alguém que eu vou gostar de brincar, Belette. – Alycia comentou olhando a foto que tinha na carta.

- Você é muito gentil. Seus alunos deviam adorá-lo. – Anne comentou.

- Sempre gostei dos meus alunos. Mas não pude salvá-los quando mais precisaram de mim. – Sarutobi disse com tranqüilidade.

- Isso me faz sentir como se fosse um Akuma. – Naruto falou consigo olhando para o pentagrama na mão direita.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**(1) **Sei que o nome do Yondaime é Minato Namikaze, mas mudei aqui pra fazer sentido o sobrenome do Naruto. Já que ele nunca teve mãe e Minato foi seu guardião.

**(2) **Quem conhece a babá Mary Poppins... É no mesmo estilo.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**N/a:**

É como o Conde disse, o prólogo acabou e é agora que o verdadeiro clímax vai começar. Sei que tiveram personagens que nem deram as caras ainda. Mas no próximo eu PROMETO que quem não apareceu até agora aparece. E alguns não tiveram uma participação maior, mas todo mundo terá seu momento é só ser paciente e não desistir de mim xD

Quem ficou com pena do Kimimaro? Não sei vocês, mas eu fiquei x.x

Ah sim, obrigada pelos elogios, incetivos e, é claro, a todo mundo que ficou com saudades da fic nesse tempinho de hiatus. ;D MUITO obrigada a todo mundo que tá lendo e comentando acho que não preciso dizer que fico cada vez mais empolgada em escrever só de ler uma review :D

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Katamy Hanara** – O site é maluco às vezes, liga não. Tem fics que eu deixo review, mas não aparece também xD vai entender. É pobre Shinigami... Mas eu disse, pessoas iam morrer... e ele era quase uma pessoa xD

**Karol Uchiha** – Como eu disse no MSN, o vicio da Alycia pelo Kyo vai acontecer xD Ui, Cross é super sexy mesmo, disso não discordo xD owwwn brigada mana :3 Eu to me esforçando ;D E ADORO reviews enormes xD

**sakusasuke** – Waaah desculpa .-. era necessário. É o único homem do time e ainda vai ser perseguido por uma Noah meio sádica ;x –dando spoiler-

**Lady Purin Aoi** – Nãão! Shinigami morder minha mão não. Ahhh e eu fiz as modificações da Innocence da Melody ;x

**Lecka-chan** – Bom, ainda teremos o Akamaru... Ele é um cãozinho super fofo? xD Melody não lutou direito e nem o Sasuke ainda ;x AINDA ;DD Ihhh Tsunade ainda dará o que falar, assim como o Jiraiya e os outros generais xD mas só mais pra frente... –música de suspense no ar- tem meu MSN no profile se quiser add, porque o seu não apareceu na review ;O se é que mandou o msn na review... Vai saber xD E que bom que tá lendo o manga :D É demais mesmo :D

**Mayuu Chan** – Oh god. Um review gigante :3 –já disse como eu amo os reviews gigantes? xD- Ahhh nem fala, ultimamente eu ando com um medo que o meu HD pife. Não sei porque, é tipo um pressentimento. Eu não achava que tantas pessoas fossem se importar com a morte do Shini... Ele quase não apareceu xD Mas eu também me importei .-. Siim! Kyo fez sucesso em sua estréia xD E o flashback da Louize foi bem dramático mesmo... Tem coisas que eu nem sei como consigo escrever xD

**Sary-chann** – Owwn, brigada. E você acertou, Itachi já colocou suas garrinhas pra fora e mostrou a que veio xD "_me sinto em lendo um mangá nessa fic."_ Quotando essa parte porque você não sabe a felicidade que eu fico ao ler isso. xD

**Taiyoo Shinda** – Considere sua ficha na fic já. Só espero que tenha paciência para seu personagem entrar já que estou com umas coisas em mente e ele vai demorar um pouquinho pra estar dentro. ;D


	9. 7ª Noite

_Hikutsu ja nai kono omoi ga hashikana hitotsu no pride._

(Esse meu sentimento sem sentido é certamente meu único orgulho.)

_Mokashini mi ta eiga mitai,_

(Parece com um filme que vi há muito tempo atrás,)

_boku ni ha mieru ashita no jibun ga._

(o meu futuro que posso ver.)

**7ª Noite – O General**

'_- A missão de vocês duas vai ser entregar essa pasta para o General Sarutobi. – Sasori explicou indicando a pasta preta com o olhar._

_- Eu nunca nem ao menos vi o General Sarutobi, Sasori-sama. – comentou a garota de olhos verde-oliva, cabelo cacheado até o meio da cintura e pele branca como neve, contrastando muito com a roupa negra de Exorcista. Usava uma saia preta com detalhes em branco nas laterais, uma bota de cano baixo, mas que parecia chegar até o meio das coxas dela, devido as meias 7/9 também pretas. O casaco da organização tinha gola alta branca e mangas compridas._

_- Por isso Seiko estará lhe fazendo companhia, Anne. Sem contar que um procurador já está à espera de vocês para levá-las até o General. – continuou o ruivo e a morena fez uma careta._

_Seiko deu uns tapinhas no ombro de Anne rindo um pouco._

_- Não se preocupe, o General Sarutobi é uma pessoa única. Você vai adorá-lo. – comentou Seiko ajeitando de leve os fios de seu belo cabelo prateado._

_- Vão logo, não sei se mencionei, mas essa missão é do tipo... Urgente. – resmungou Sasori e as duas saíram da sala. Não se passou nem meio minuto e Anne estava de volta, pedindo desculpas e pegando a mala que deveriam levar e quase haviam esquecido.'_

Anne acordou com o trem fazendo uma parada brusca. Olhou para o lado e viu Seiko ainda dormindo profundamente. Diferente da amiga, ela não conseguia dormir assim quando estava agitada, tinha muito medo de conhecer um General, afinal eles eram todos conhecidos por serem quase máquinas de destruição. O único que conheceu foi o mesmo que a levou para a Ordem Negra, mas ele já estava fora desse trabalho há muito tempo, e o homem que o substituiu não é nada além de excêntrico. General Deidara.

- O que você tanto está pensando ein? – Seiko perguntou cutucando Anne bem nas costelas e chamando sua atenção dessa forma.

- Eu estava pensando... Err... Sobre que tipo de pessoa é o General Sarutobi. – falou um tanto insegura.

- Huum... O General Sarutobi é único.

- Você já disse isso...

- Então por que ainda está preocupada? – Seiko não conseguia entender o tipo de raciocínio da outra.

- General Deidara também é único. Isso não quer dizer que seja uma coisa boa... Porque ele é um pouco... Psicótico. – na última palavra sua voz se reduziu a um sussurro, como se ele pudesse estar ouvindo-as enquanto falavam.

- Sério? Só o conheci de vista quando passava pela Ordem uma vez ou outra. Ele me parecia um Exorcista bem normal...

- Se você diz... – Anne olhou para a janela ainda aflita, mas encerrando o assunto por hora. Seiko riu, percebendo que já estavam chegando a seu destino, prendeu o cabelo muito liso em um rabo de cavalo alto e pegou a mala que deviam entregar ao General.

O trem parou, e quando Anne e ela saíram logo foram recepcionadas por um dos procuradores **(1)** da Ordem. Seu nome era Iruka. Os procuradores ajudavam os Exorcistas de várias formas, procurando as Innocence, fazendo contato com a Ordem, pedindo reforços, primeiros-socorros e muitas vezes, quando não haviam Exorcistas livres, eram eles que checavam a ocorrência de Innocence antes de um ser mandado. Normalmente eram pessoas que haviam perdido familiares por culpa de Akumas ou do próprio Conde do Milênio, e que não eram compatíveis com uma Innocence.

- Viemos trazer isso para o General. – Seiko falou estendendo a pasta para Iruka, que não a pegou, simplesmente balançou a cabeça e falou.

- Desculpem, garotas. Mas o General recebeu informações da descoberta de uma nova Innocence na Bélgica e foi para lá. Então temo que teremos que seguí-lo.

- O que?! – as duas arregalaram os olhos ao perceber que o trem já tinha partido. Seria uma longa espera.

Após algum tempo sentados esperando:

- Os trens não passam muito por aqui. – constatou Anne balançando os pés, estava sentada entre Seiko e Iruka em um banco branco. Já haviam passado umas duas horas aproximadamente desde que haviam começado a esperar e nenhum trem havia passado ainda.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada nos horários. Não agüento mais ficar parada. – Seiko se pronunciou, ficando de pé e se espreguiçando rapidamente. Saiu de perto dos dois, indo checar um painel com as informações dos horários dos trens.

- Err... Iruka, você sabe me dizer que tipo de pessoa é o General Sarutobi? A Seiko disse que ele é uma pessoa única, mas quando o Sasori-sama me falou dele, há muito tempo, tinha mencionado algo sobre ele ser bem severo. – Anne comentou olhando de canto para Iruka, que deu um sorriso misterioso.

- Nenhum dos dois mentiu. General Sarutobi é sim uma pessoa severa quando se trata de cumprir seu dever e bom comportamento. Porém ele é muito gentil com todos os seus alunos. Trata todo mundo muito bem.

- Gentil?! – Anne colocou-se de pé repentinamente tamanho o choque. – Um... GENERAL GENTIL?!

- Sim... Por que está tão surpresa? – Iruka perguntou um pouco espantado pela reação da garota.

- Ah... As palavras 'general' e 'gentil' na mesma frase me fazem ter calafrios. Os poucos Generais que conheci não chegavam nem perto disso. – lembrou-se do olhar vazio de Sasori, mesmo quando a salvou e também na alegria psicótica de Deidara ao explodir tudo que via, antes de tomar alguns golpes do ruivo para que deixasse de ser tão descontrolado.

- Mas ele é. Gentil de verdade. E muito sábio, pode te ensinar muitas coisas. – Iruka sorriu para Anne e reparou que Seiko estava de volta e tinha um sorriso no rosto também. – Então, quando sai o próximo trem?

- Se estiver tudo certo, em cinco minutos ele estará aqui.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Finalmente em casa. – Louize falou se espreguiçando e jogando-se em um sofá no salão onde normalmente os Exorcistas confraternizavam. – Eu disse Kyo, que seria nossa última missão seguida e logo estaríamos de volta para finalmente deixar de dormir no chão duro ou naquelas camas horríveis de hospedaria. – zombou a garota.

- Você diz isso porque não ficou responsável por levar aquela garota para fazer os testes junto com o Supervisor. – resmungou o garoto tirando a espada do cinto e sentando-se em um poltrona preguiçosamente.

- Ah, sim. Como a Lizzie se saiu? – perguntou Louize rindo e virando de bruços para poder encarar Kyoshiro, que simplesmente revirou os olhos e fez uma expressão de enfado.

- Bom...

_Flashback_

_- Nãão! Eu não quero fazer testes. Eu não sou boa neles e sem contar que estou com fome e me sentindo suja. PRECISO de um banho. Estou desesperada por um. Mesmo que eu tivesse capacidade para passar nesse teste eu não conseguiria porque..._

_Sasori respirava fundo e mantinha os olhos fechados, provavelmente contando até dez mentalmente para não acabar dando um soco na garota. Enquanto Kyoshiro sustentava uma cara fechada, mas ao mesmo tempo se divertia com a cara do Supervisor, não era muito comum algo irritar o ruivo._

_O elevador parou bruscamente, fazendo a garota cair no chão e assim, parar de falar por alguns momentos, até ver Hebraska e correr de olhos arregalados e gritando. Escondeu-se atrás de Kyoshiro._

_- Agora que temos silêncio, eu posso explicar. – Sasori murmurou. – Hebraska, essa garota tem uma Innocence parasita, quero que avalie o nível de sincronização. – pediu o ruivo e Kyo empurrou a garota levemente na direção de Hebraska._

_- Nãããão!!!!! – a garota gritava mais e mais conforme era sugada para dentro de Hebraska. Que em poucos minutos a cuspiu novamente._

_- Sincronização de 69 por cento. Mas creio que poderão haver avanços com o tempo. – sorriu._

_- Claro, claro. – Sasori anotou algumas coisas em sua prancheta e o elevador voltou a subir com os três nele._

_Elizabeth tentou ficar de pé, mas logo o elevador parou de novo e ela deu de cara no chão. Sasori saiu do elevador sem nem ao menos olhar pra trás, não que fosse mal educado, simplesmente não podia agüentar mais cinco minutos com aquela tagarela. A garota sentou no chão com lágrimas nos olhos, e mesmo com algo dizendo que não devia fazer nada, Kyoshiro se abaixou próximo a ela, colocou uma mão no ombro de Elizabeth e perguntou:_

_- O que aconteceu?_

_- E-Eu... Eu... QUEBREI UMA UNHAAAAAAAA! – chorou mais ainda mostrando a unha quebrada para o Exorcista totalmente estupefato com a situação. Nunca tinha passado por algo parecido. E não fazia idéia de como uma garota como essa poderia sobreviver como Exorcista de agora em diante._

_Fim do Flashback._

Ao fim da história Louize praticamente rolava de um lado para o outro rindo. Riu, riu, riu... Pelo menos até Kyoshiro pigarrear tentando chamar a atenção da companheira.

- Desculpa, Kyo. – se levantou e deu um beijo na cabeça do amigo. – Vou dormir. – andou até a saída do salão, mas antes de passar pela porta falou com seriedade. – Se você parar para analisar vai perceber que é graças a pessoas como ela que esse lugar não cai na escuridão.

Kyoshiro deu um pequeno sorriso. Sim, isso era a mais pura verdade.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Anne, Iruka e Seiko acabaram chegando na Bélgica ao anoitecer. Em uma cidade que se encontrava um pouco destruída e tinha muitas fábricas. O céu estava em uma cor um pouco arroxeada, indicando o início da noite.

- Foi aqui que o General disse que a Innocence estaria. – Iruka comentou olhando em volta. Já era tarde, provavelmente o General já tinha feito tudo e ido embora.

- Devíamos nos comunicar com ele, não? Para ver onde ele está e pedir para esperar. – concluiu Anne um pouco preocupada com a missão. Andar sem rumo não era uma solução muito boa, mesmo sendo um país pequeno, seria fácil se perder e não encontrar o General na Bélgica.

- Ele não está com um Golem sem fio. O dele foi perdido em um acidente. Não é isso que vocês estão trazendo para ele? – Iruka falou olhando para a mala que Seiko colocou no chão e abriu, deparando-se assim com um Golem preto, não muito diferente do seu próprio. - Mas se ele entrou em contato com o quartel general podemos ligar para lá e pedir informações.

- Não há tempo pra entrar em contato com o quartel. Ele deve estar em algum lugar perto. – Seiko falou fechando a mala novamente. – Não temos tempo a perder.

- Por que a pressa, Seiko? – Anne perguntou estranhando a atitude da companheira.

- Por causa dos habitantes da cidade. – ficou de pé e limpou os joelhos. Anne e Iruka olharam em volta e viram algumas pessoas escondidas, as poucas casas estavam com portas e janelas fechadas, ninguém caminhava pela rua. – Eu tenho certeza... Isso é sinal de Akumas.

- Eles devem ter aparecido após detectar a presença de uma Innocence. – Anne entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Sim. – Seiko concordou e as duas ouviram uma explosão vinda de algum lugar adiante. Se entreolharam e sem perder tempo saíram correndo.

- Ei, garotas! Esperem! Não esqueçam isso! – além de todo o equipamento que estava carregando nas costas Iruka pegou a mala com o Golem dentro e foi correndo atrás das duas Exorcistas.

Ao chegar no local da explosão as duas avistaram um Akuma de nível dois correndo e uma carruagem puxada por seis cavalos atrás dele. Um procurados guiava a carruagem atrás do Akuma, que ao se ver encurralado com um desfiladeiro atrás de si, parou e encarou a carruagem parada próxima a ele. Uma porta se abriu e de dentro dela saiu um senhor de idade e vestido completamente de preto, com uma roupa até suas canelas. Porém ele tinha uma espécie de poncho preto sobre os ombros, fechado na frente por dois botões de ouro e com detalhes em dourado. Assim como o broche da Ordem Negra, só que dourado também.

- Vamos logo, Akuma, me dê essa Innocence. Você está encurralado. – o General Sarutobi falou, segurando um pequeno bastão, que tinha o tamanho de uma caneta, na mão direita.

- Hahahah! Quem está encurralado agora? – o Akuma falou indicando o céu e tudo em volta deles. Onde vários Akumas de nível um estavam.

- Vejo que realmente não existe diálogo com vocês, Akumas. – resmungou o General fazendo seu bastão aumentar de tamanho. Ficando com um pouco mais de um metro. – Innocence, Hatsudo. – os Akumas que o cercaram começaram a atirar de todos os lados e girando o bastão habilmente, Sarutobi conseguiu se defender dos golpes.

- Generaaal! – Seiko gritou descendo o barranco que a separava do General e dos Akumas.

- Não faça isso, Seiko! – Anne desceu atrás da amiga. Conforme a poeira causada pela explosão da munição baixava os mesmos eram destruídos pelo bastão de Sarutobi, que crescia de maneira quase infinita derrubando uns cinco Akumas de uma única vez. – Incrível. – a Exorcista parou de correr só para observar os movimentos do General.

- Não vou mais pegar leve com você! – o nível dois gritou e todos os outros começaram a voar na direção do General.

- Innocence, Hatsudo! – Seiko ativou suas TwinBlades, segurando as duas adagas e se jogando em direção de alguns Akumas, ajudando o General a eliminá-los mais rapidamente.

- Ahhhh, malditos! – o nível dois pulou e em sua barriga surgiu uma espécie de canhão que mirou em Sarutobi.

- Por favor! Não se mexa, General! – Anne parou um pouco atrás dele e segurou os dois sinos que carregava presos em um cinto que ficava em volta de sua perna. – Innocence, Hatsudo. – os pequenos sinos ganharam uma cor esverdeada e a Exorcista fechou os olhos, balançando-os levemente. – Heaven's Symphony. – a onda sonora gerada pelos sinos atingiu o Akuma diversas vezes.

- DE ONDE VEM ESSE MALDITO SOM?! – gritou o Akuma colocando as mãos nos ouvidos e logo em seguida partindo ao meio devido ao golpe na velocidade do som.

A Innocence caiu de onde o Akuma estava até atingir o chão novamente. O General andou até ela com tranqüilidade e a pegou, colocando-a no bolso da roupa.

- Então, você é Anne Hendrick. – falou olhando para a garota que colocava os sinos de volta em seu lugar.

- Eu mesma. – ela sorriu um pouco apreensiva.

- E faz muito tempo que não nos vemos, não é mesmo, Seiko? – o General sorriu para a garota que se juntou a eles.

- Sim, General, faz muito tempo mesmo.

- Vocês me ajudaram em uma situação bem perigosa, obrigado, garotas.

- Fico feliz que esteja bem, General Sarutobi. E também que conseguimos recuperar a Innocence sem maiores problemas. – Anne falou.

- É verdade, porém, mais uma vez uma vida foi sacrificada. – falou olhando para a cidade novamente. E os quatro se encaminharam para lá, onde as pessoas já estavam fora de suas casas novamente, esperando por novidades do homem que as havia salvado.

- Agradecemos por tudo. – um homem falou em nome das pessoas que concordaram acenando a cabeça.

- Não foi nada... Me perdoem por ter demorado tanto, se tivesse sido mais rápido, nenhuma vida teria sido perdida. – Sarutobi falou abaixando a cabeça levemente ao pedir desculpas.

- Não diga isso. Graças a vocês, todas essas vidas foram salvas. – indicou com uma mão todas as pessoas da cidade que estavam reunidas ali e as mesmas bateram palmas para os Exorcistas que saíram de lá acenando, um tanto encabulados. Não era sempre que eram tratados tão bem.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Por que pra Rússia? É simplesmente impossível ver um palmo a frente dos olhos com essa nevasca e ainda querem que encontremos uma Innocence?! COMO?! – Elea surtava aos poucos enquanto Arashi, Chiyo, Sasuke e ela caminhavam por uma nevasca que caia sem qualquer piedade sobre eles.

- Tenha paciência, disseram para procurarmos uma família que mora por aqui desde sempre, que eles saberiam nos dar as informações que precisamos, então fique calma, menina. – Chiyo resmungou segurando a barra do casaco de Arashi para conseguir se movimentar com mais facilidade. Afinal, a neve chegava ao meio de sua cintura. De repente trombou na sucessora. – Arashi! Não pare assim repentinamente!

- Tem uma pessoa aqui. – retrucou tirando um pouco de neve de cima de uma pessoa. - Ele está vivo. – constatou tirando o pulso como podia devido ao vento e a pouca mobilidade. – Ei, Sasuke! Ajuda aqui.

- Estamos aqui para procurar a Innocence e não fazer caridade. – retrucou o Exorcista ainda andando e a garota estreitou os olhos o encarando.

- A casa está perto. Podemos levá-lo até lá, ele vai congelar se ficar aqui. – Elea falou usando seus óculos de rastreamento de Akumas como binóculo e vendo a casa a poucos metros deles.

Sasuke bufou e voltou ajudando Arashi a colocar o homem meio em pé. De forma desengonçada devido a forte ventania conseguiram levar o senhor até a casa que podiam ver. Chiyo e Elea bateram na porta repetidas vezes, enquanto Arashi e Sasuke seguravam o homem. Quem abriu a porta foi uma garota, que parecia ter a idade de Sasuke, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia muito doente e frágil. Os cabelos róseos batiam nos ombros e ela vestia roupas bem quentes.

- PAPAI! – gritou ao ver o homem que já estava ficando azul devido ao frio intenso. – Entrem, rápido.

Chiyo preparou uma sopa com o que encontrou de comida na casa e serviu um prato para a garota e outro deu para o pai da mesma, que estava deitado na cama precisando de algo quente para forrar o estômago. Arashi a encarou com uma cara pidona, e a velha deu um tapa na orelha da garota. Sussurrando em seguida que a comida não era suficiente pra todos e que eles sobreviveriam um dia ou dois sem comer, diferente daquela garota e do pai dela que precisavam de força.

- Por que seu pai estava lá, Sakura? O tempo está horrível, ninguém devia sair de casa para a própria segurança.

- É que... Eu tenho uma doença rara e reza uma lenda na região que quem encontrar e comer do fruto da única árvore daqui terá uma vida saudável para sempre. Papai quer encontrar essa árvore e não importa o quanto eu fale ou tente impedir ele sempre vai atrás dela. Mesmo sabendo do perigo. – a garota sorriu tristemente.

- E qual é a doença que você tem? – Elea perguntou com um pouco de medo de também acabar contagiada, e dessa vez foi ela que tomou um cascudo dado por Chiyo.

- Ah. Meus ossos são bem fracos, quebram com facilidade, mas eu posso viver tranqüilamente se tomar cuidado para não cair ou bater em algo. – Sakura explicou.

- Estou indo. – Sasuke falou ficando de pé. Não tinha tempo a perder com historinhas. Nem mesmo com problemas alheios, tinha uma missão a cumprir.

- Miau... – um gato passou pelo Exorcista e se esfregou na perna do mesmo carinhosamente, miando de novo em seguida e encarando-o. O gato tinha o pêlo em tom de vinho e os olhos cor-de-âmbar fixaram-se em Sasuke, que estreitou os olhos estranhando a atitude do animal, normalmente gatos não gostavam dele.

- Bom, o que faremos? – Elea perguntou para Chiyo.

- Vocês também estão procurando a árvore dos milagres, não é? – o pai de Sakura saiu da cama e andou até eles. – Prometo dizer onde está, se trouxerem um fruto para minha filha.

- Papai!

- Cale-se, Sakura. Estou negociando sua saúde aqui.

- Faremos isso. – Arashi concordou pondo-se de pé e apertando a mão do homem.

- Arashi!! – Chiyo e Elea a repreenderam. Sasuke só fez questão de encarar a garota com raiva, mas não disse nada.

Depois de terem todas as coordenadas, os quatro saíram andando da casa para enfrentar novamente a tempestade. Sasuke não tinha idéia de porquê estava seguindo elas, enquanto Chiyo dava um sermão na sucessora sobre fazer as coisas sem pensar.

- Mas eu pensei!

- Não pensou. Agiu por impulso, estamos aqui em missão e essa árvore, que muito provavelmente nem existe, não tem nada a ver com nossa missão atual.

- E se tiver? E se for uma Innocence? – Arashi retrucou. Tinha realmente pensado na possibilidade ao aceitar a missão.

O silêncio foi ouvido até chegarem a uma clareira que incrivelmente não era afetada pela tempestade de neve. Nessa clareira uma grande árvore de cristal reluzia.

- Temos companhia. – Sasuke murmurou antes mesmo dos óculos de Elea reagir e Akumas começarem a surgir de debaixo da neve.

- Droga! – Chiyo resmungou descendo o barranco até a árvore utilizando os Akumas que surgiam como apoio para seus pés. Para pular de um no outro, de maneira bem rápida para uma senhora de mais de noventa anos.

- Innocence, Hatsudo. – Arashi comandou pegando uma pistola que estava presa a sua perna por cima da calça branca. A pistola prateada brilhou ao comando e tiros verdes puderam ser vistos atingindo os Akumas conforme os mesmos iam explodindo. E a garota ia afastando eles, para que não acertassem Chiyo.

- _Seifuku_... Innocence, Hatsudo. – Sasuke falou passando a mão pela lâmina de sua kusanagi e a mesma passando a brilhar conforme ele fazia isso. – _Chidori_. – murmurou e algo parecido com um raio azul saiu de sua kusanagi na direção de alguns Akumas de nível um. Explodindo todos ao mero toque.

Elea correu de alguns Akumas que atiravam nela. Eram muitos mesmo. Desde quando o Conde tinha tantos Akumas? Isso era algo que estava se tornando muito comum e ela não conseguia deixar de sentir um frio na espinha ao pensar sobre isso.

- Innocence, Hatsudo. – seu bracelete brilhou e uma lâmina saiu do mesmo. A Exorcista foi cortando o máximo de Akumas que conseguia, tentando se aproximar da árvore assim como Chiyo. Porque se haviam tantos Akumas ali era por alguma razão. Talvez a mesma razão que fez Arashi fazer um trato com aquele homem.

- Droga. São muitos, velhota. – a garota de cabelos pretos com mechas vermelhas reclamou e Chiyo virou-se na direção dos Akumas. Sim, eram muitos.

- Innocence, Hatsudo. – falou e um pergaminho que carregava em seu casaco soltou diversas agulhas parecidas com as que usava pra fazer acupuntura e todos os Akumas que foram pegos por uma explodiram.

- Vamos! – Sasuke puxou Elea pelo braço e os dois foram até a árvore também, evitando os Akumas que explodiam graças ao ataque múltiplo de Chiyo. Ao chegarem viram a Innocence verde brilhando no tronco da árvore. – Então é por isso que a árvore acabou cristalizada.

- Sim, de alguma forma a Innocence em sua forma pura, protegeu a árvore. Pode-se dizer que são compatíveis em algum nível, não? – Arashi perguntou para sua mestra, que guardava o pergaminho agora que os Akumas pareciam ter acabado naquela região.

- Exatamente. Por mais estranha que essa descoberta possa ser. Sasuke, me faça um favor. Corte parte da raiz da planta para levarmos junto com a Innocence. Sasori provavelmente vai se divertir estudando isso. Elea, me ajude a recolher a Innocence. E você, Arashi, quero ver como vai explicar ao pai daquela menina que os milagres dessa planta não são reais. – falou dando um tapa na orelha da garota, que sentou num canto.

- A parte mais difícil é sempre minha. – deu língua para Chiyo que estava de costas já.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto vagava pelos corredores da surcusal da Organização Negra. Como seu braço direito doía. Não conseguia dormir, não com os gritos de socorro em sua mente. Ele precisava ajudá-los, mas naquele momento não sabia como. Sentou em um canto no corredor segurando o braço e mantendo os olhos fechados, não queria abri-los, não queria ver.

- Naruto? – uma voz tranqüila e conhecida chegou aos ouvidos do garoto, que se levantou rápido e olhou para Melody que se aproximava com cautela. – Está tudo bem?

- Está. Claro que sim, Melody. Por que está de pé? – forçou um sorriso e Melody estreitou os olhos.

- Ah. Não to conseguindo dormir direito. Muitas noites em claro te deixam desacostumado a dormir cedo... – mentiu, tinha ouvido Naruto gritar enquanto dormia e quando foi checar ele já não estava mais no quarto.

- Entendo... – não falou mais nada porque a garota o abraçou.

- Sabe, não precisa mentir, eu só quero ajudar. As pessoas aqui são minha família. Entenda isso, Naruto. Por favor, você é como um irmão pra mim, não quero que sofra sozinho.

- Melody... – afastou o abraço e soltou a própria mão direita, que segurava junto ao corpo. – Essa mão... Isso me faz sentir como um Akuma. – falou olhando o pentagrama na mão.

- Se é assim, _isso – _segurou a mão esquerda do garoto, mostrando a pedra verde da Innocence incrustada nela. – deveria te fazer sentir como um Exorcista, um humano, que pode salvar algo para salvar os outros. – sorriu docemente.

- Obrigado. – o loiro se acalmou, assim como as vozes em sua cabeça.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Anne, Seiko e Iruka encontravam-se agora dentro da carruagem de Sarutobi, que parecia mais uma pequena casa por culpa da mesa de jantar e do fogão dentro da mesma. Anne nunca tinha visto algo do tipo, estava mesmo impressionada.

- Então, Anne, fiquei sabendo que você foi treinada por Sasori, e depois do infeliz acidente, por Deidara, certo?

- É... Treinada. – Anne murmurou lembrando-se do jeito maníaco de Deidara e do jeito mais introspectivo e assassino de Sasori. – Quero dizer, eu sou muito grata aos dois. Eles me ensinaram muita coisa e... – tentou se explicar pra não soar ingrata.

- Haha. Como ser humano, Deidara é horrível. Mas a paixão dele em exterminar Akumas, passa por cima de a de qualquer um. – falou seriamente enquanto cozinhava. – Por isso provavelmente ele a aceitou como discípula. Como vocês duas sabem, nós, os cinco Generais, viajamos em busca de pessoas compatíveis com as Innocences que resgatamos. Com a que consegui hoje, tenho oito. Não sei quantas outras Innocence conseguirei ou quantas pessoas poderei salvar. É um jogo de sorte e azar. – começou a servir todos. – Mas tenho que seguir em frente para por um fim nessa maldita luta. – sentou-se com todos. – Comam. É pra mostrar minha gratidão. É seu favorito, Seiko.

- Hamburger! – Seiko riu feliz enquanto devorava a comida como se não houvesse amanhã. O General riu levemente. Sentia saudades de sua pupila travessa.

- Ah... Não precisava... – Anne começou.

- Não é minha gratidão por ter me salvado, Anne. E sim por ter se tornado uma Exorcista. Precisa de coragem para tomar essa decisão. Mesmo sendo compatível, ninguém é forçado a juntar-se a nós. Principalmente alguém tão jovem, vocês têm que comer o melhor.

- General Sarutobi... – sorriu timidamente.

Depois de algum tempo Seiko ainda devorava a comida.

- Não importa o quanto eu coma. Está muito bom. Tudo. – comentou a garota, enquanto todos a encaravam com estranheza. Ela não era um tipo Parasita, mas realmente sentia muita fome às vezes. Ao reparar que um pote de salada ficou vazio Seiko parou e encarou o General.

- Desculpe, comi a parte de vocês também.

- Sabe que não tem que se preocupar, Seiko. Continue comendo. Você comer me dá um motivo para cozinhar. Você ter vontade de comer, é um ótimo motivo para eu ter vontade de cozinhar para você, garota.

- É como o Iruka disse. – Anne começou e Iruka a encarou confuso. - General Sarutobi é um homem gentil. Aposto que seus alunos o adoravam, não?

- Não é exatamente assim. Há quarenta anos, antes de eu me tornar um Exorcista e bem antes de vocês nascerem, eu não pude salvar meus alunos. – Sarutobi falou com um pouco de melancolia na voz.

- Você quer dizer que... – Anne arregalou os olhos assustada.

- Eu ensinava em uma escola, meus alunos eram crianças maravilhosas e correspondiam meu amor por eles. Tínhamos um laço muito forte. Porém, um dia uma aluna faleceu, depois de muito tempo doente. Todos sofremos muito, todavia a melhor amiga dela, Joan, foi a que mais sofreu e lamentou a morte da minha aluna. – Fez uma pausa, essa história ainda mexia com ele de forma ruim. – Foi então que _ele_ apareceu e jurou trazê-la de volta. Transformando a garota em um Akuma, que matou Joan e a vestiu. Ninguém entendeu quando Joan ficou muito tempo sem ir às aulas. Mas quando ela voltou, todos ficaram felizes...

_Flashback_

_- Joan, por que não veio na última semana? – um menino perguntou._

_- Você está um pouco pálida. – Foi a vez de uma menina comentar._

_- Vamos nos animar, né? Julienne ia gostar disso. – uma outra menina falou sorrindo._

_Joan deu um sorriso maléfico, os olhos saindo de foco e depois disso só gritos das outras crianças, que não podiam fazer nada para se defender, puderam ser ouvidos._

_Sarutobi ouviu os gritos ao longe e correu na direção de sua sala de aula. Porém, ao chegar lá a única coisa que pôde ver foi o massacre. Seus preciosos alunos mortos. Sangue nas paredes e no chão da sala._

_Fim do Flashback._

- Eu estava fora de mim, e mesmo assim corri para pedir ajuda. Mas ao chegar do lado de fora, eu vi o Akuma que Joan havia se tornado e um Exorcista matando-o com um único golpe certeiro. Ele me ensinou sobre a Organização Negra e Akumas, fui com ele até lá querendo ajudar e descobriram minha compatibilidade com uma Innocence. E venho lutando sem parar com Akumas, há quarenta anos, para evitar outras tragédias como a minha. Entretanto, elas ainda ocorrem. – olhou para Anne e Seiko. Conhecia a história de Seiko e agora, pelo olhar de Anne tinha certeza que a dela também não era um conto de fadas. – Você também parece carregar cicatrizes dolorosas, Anne.

- Eu... Meu pai morreu na guerra como um ninguém. E minha mãe ainda acreditava que ele estava vivo porque nunca fomos informadas de nada. Mas um dia, nossa cidade ficou cheia de Akumas e mamãe tomou um tiro e ficou sobre mim, para me proteger e fingir que eu também estava morta. Deidara shishou **(2)** me encontrou em estado de choque e me levou até Sasori-sama, que cuidou de mim. Os dois me explicaram sobre as Innocence, Akumas e Organização Negra.

- Você tem vivido bem até hoje. Sem arrependimentos e protegendo as outras pessoas. Isso é ótimo. – Sarutobi falou abraçando levemente a garota. – Entender o sofrimento das almas que viram Akumas e poder salvar essas almas, isso faz de você um Exorcista.

Anne sentiu lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos e abraçou Seiko, que ficou surpresa, mas sorriu na direção do General.

"Eu não estava errada, me tornar uma Exorcista foi a decisão certa, não é, mamãe?" pensou ainda chorando no ombro de Seiko.

No dia seguinte, Sarutobi levou as duas garotas até a estação de trem. Seiko não queria soltar o General, sentia que algo estranho ia acontecer. Mas era só um pressentimento.

"Coisa da minha cabeça, é saudades da comida e da companhia, isso sim." Pensou enquanto entrava no trem e ficava ao lado de Anne.

As duas foram até a janela e começaram a acenar para o General Sarutobi e Iruka.

- Até! Tchaaau! – gritavam enquanto o trem se distanciava e o General sorria. Iruka acenava para as duas também.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Os Exorcistas estavam saindo da Rússia, agora que tinham pego a Innocence a tempestade de neve parecia estar menor e o céu até estava bonito. Estavam todos sentados no trem, menos Chiyo que tinha ido correndo fazer outra missão e Sasuke estava um pouco distante de Elea e Arashi, que olhavam pela janela do trem, cansadas. Elea usava seus óculos uma última vez para ter certeza que não tinha sobrado nenhum Akuma e acabou vendo algo reluzindo no alto da torre da igreja, próximo ao sino.

- Hum...!

- O que houve? – Arashi perguntou sem desgrudar os olhos da janela.

- Achei ter visto alguma coisa, mas não foi nada. – tirou os óculos. – Vou pedir para o Sasori dar uma olhada nisso depois. – resmungou prendendo os mesmo na calça.

Sasuke observava a conversa das garotas sem interesse, mais no estilo de alguém que não tinha nada melhor pra fazer e olhou para o relógio. E virou a cabeça na direção da janela surpreso e confuso. Um gato! O mesmo gato de antes. Não... Um gato qualquer com certeza. Balançou a cabeça tentando se livrar dos pensamentos estranhos. O frio devia ter afetado ele.

No alto da torre da igreja o gato com pêlos de cor vinho mudou de forma para uma mulher com os cabelos da mesma cor dos pêlos do gato. Assim como os olhos âmbar, que encaravam o trem com interesse. Estava sentada observando os Exorcistas.

- Então são eles mesmos. Hum... – riu levemente, transformando-se em gato uma vez mais e pulando da torre da igreja.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Duas figuras bem diferentes observavam a carruagem que vagava por aquela região, saindo da Bélgica. Itachi brincava com algumas cartas entre as palmas de suas mãos e Alycia balançava o guarda-chuva aberto de um lado para o outro, cantarolando uma musiquinha de maneira doce, mas que não deixava de ser diabólica.

- _O Conde está pro-cu-rando; Pro-cu-rando seu precioso coração; Vamos ver se vo-cê; Está com eeele._

Alycia deu um sorriso maléfico encarando a carruagem na qual General Sarutobi viajava.

_Tsuyoku, Tsuyoku naritai kara hashitteru..._

(Quero muito alcançá-lo por isso corro atrás)

_Hoshinata moto umeyou toshite hazushite shimatta pride,_

(Das coisas que foram perdidas, quando tentei substituí-las perdi meu orgulho,)

_Torimodosu yo kono ryoute de boku ni ha mieru ashita no pride._

(eu recuperarei, com essas minhas mãos, o orgulho do amanhã que vejo.)

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Prévia do Próximo Capítulo**

- Está sendo atacado? Mas acabamos de sair de lá! – Seiko gritou.

- Sinto muito, Anne. – Sasori falou colocando uma mão no ombro da garota.

- Ei. Vamos brincar? – Alycia sorriu tirando o guarda-chuva da frente do rosto.

- Que azar cair em um dos joguetes da Alycia, seria melhor se eu tivesse-lhe arrancado o coração. – Itachi deu um meio sorriso encarando a outra Noah.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**(1)** Traduzido literalmente de 'finders', que seria 'procurador' em português mesmo.

**(2)** Shishou seria algo como 'Mestre'. Não sei se já fiz essa nota antes.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**N/a:**

Não há desculpas que apaguem o tempo que fiquei longe disso. Mas mesmo assim, desculpem. Tive vários problemas (tanto em on quanto em off) e me fez perder totalmente a vontade de escrever essa fic, e mesmo eu sabendo que isso é uma tremenda falta de respeito com quem lê, cheguei a cogitar excluir tudo. No entanto, depois de muito pensar, depois de passar de ano com notas razoavelmente boas e ver o quanto eu amo essa fic, amo a participação de vocês e etc. Voltei. E dessa vez não há plágio que me tire daqui.

Sim, plágio. Exorcist Project foi TOTALMENTE plagiada e de uma forma muito grossa. (sabe quando plagiam até a formatação e construção de texto? Então.) Isso havia sido a gota d'água pra eu me afastar do por uns tempos. Mas agora, como de alguma forma a garota finalmente se tocou (porque logo que vi o que aconteceu falei com ela e panz, mas ela só ignorava) e excluiu aquela fic, eu voltei.

Bom, não estou aqui pra jogar meus problemas pra ninguém, só acho que vocês mereciam uma explicação pra esses cinco/seis meses de total ausência dessa autora cara-de-pau. xD

Podemos considerar esse o fim da primeira temporada da fic ;x Próximo capítulo já é o início de uma segunda temporada. Com música nova, cara nova e etc etc etc. Falando em música, a usada nos dois últimos capítulos chama-se Pride of Tomorrow – JUNE.

Os reviews agora serão respondidos pelo sistema do site, porque acho que é mais prático, não? xD

Não prometo fic em uma semana. Na verdade não prometo nada, tudo depende de vocês terem ou não esquecido disso aqui :x

Dependendo da criatividade e das respostas eu até faço um filler especial de natal ;D UHEHUUEUEUEHUEEHUHUEHUE –idéia louca que surgiu agora-

Até o/


End file.
